Wolfsbane
by 10Blue10
Summary: (Book Eight) It is the fifteenth year anniversary of Berk's peace with the dragons, but not all is well in the archipelago. After five years, Adulfr has returned seeking revenge on Hiccup once and for all. With their defences compromised and allies pinned down, it falls on Hiccup to save those he loves and end Adulfr's reign of terror - but this battle, he will have to face alone.
1. Chapter 1 - Returning

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD

A/N: Happy New Year everybody, and welcome to Book Eight of the Heart Bind Saga! Let's have a quick refresher, shall we?

Adulfr, son of Hauke, has sworn revenge against Hiccup for the death of his father. It has been five years since his attempt at war, and since then he's sent a dragon hunter after Hiccup, put a bounty on his head, and sent dragon breeders after his Night Fury in the hopes of drawing him out of hiding.

 **Wolfsbane**

Chapter One – Returning

The sun was shining, the sky clear blue. The light reflected off the spires and curves of Urchin's ice ring in beautiful rainbows, and the ice itself seemed to glow with a rich turquoise shade. It was unusually pleasant for the time of year, but it was the perfect day for a very special occasion; for today was the fifteenth anniversary of the Isle of Berk's peace with dragons.

It was on this very day fifteen years ago that Hiccup and Toothless, the current Alphas of Berk, vanquished the malicious Red Death and ended a three hundred year war. Dragon Day was celebrated as part of Bork Week, as a way to connect their tribe's past to their future. It was a brilliant way to round off the festivities, with a feast in the Great Hall and of course, the much anticipated Air Parade.

It wasn't a parade in the traditional sense; instead, riders would lead their own dragon and several others of that kind through an aerial routine of their own devising. There was a segment for graduates of the Berk Dragon Academy to strut their stuff, and any rider could participate even if they weren't in the lead of their formation. The whole affair was really just a competition to see who could put on the most impressive display, despite Hiccup's insistence to the contrary. This year, he and Toothless were gonna be the grand finale.

After a lot of talking, he and Astrid had agreed it was time that Hiccup stopped trying to fake his death. Being unable to do what he loved, acting as the bridge between humans and dragons, was frustrating him. Only a few knew that he was going to be in the Parade, and he couldn't wait to see the looks on everyone's faces when they saw him and Toothless and their incredible routine.

"We've come a long way, haven't we bud?" he asked Toothless rhetorically. "Hard to believe it's been fifteen years since we met, brought peace to Berk…if I'd known back then what my life would become! Now I'm an Alpha, an ambassador, a husband with two children…gods, I feel old" he grinned. Toothless rolled his eyes. *How do you think I feel? You're thirty. I'm seventy.*

Hiccup chuckled. He didn't quite have _two_ children; at least, not yet. On his birthday earlier this year, Astrid had given him the most wonderful news; she was pregnant! Hiccup had been absolutely thrilled. They hadn't been trying to have another child, but there had been miscarriages and heartbreak before now. Astrid was still bearing, and she'd likely give birth in another month or so. Hiccup couldn't wait to meet his new little baby boy or girl.

He and Astrid weren't the only ones with a child on the way. A few days afterwards, Hiccup witnessed the scary but oddly entertaining sight of Ruffnut screaming at Snotlout for knocking her up. The poor man almost had no choice but to marry her; and by extension, Tuffnut, because the twins insisted they were a package deal. The pair of them had since engaged – in a silent, never ending battle of glares and dirty looks, with flirting so forced it sounded painful. Fishlegs and Tuffnut had offered to help look after the baby once it was born, which was probably for the best. (1)

There were a lot of important guests this year. The chieftains of their allied tribes, Chief Ragnar, Ormar and Mikel, Eret and his crew, Trader Johann and Klaus. The Academy was being used to accommodate all of them and their dragons, if they had one. Brenda and the dragon diplomats had a routine of their own this year, just before the Core Riders had individual performances.

Speaking of the diplomats, they had helped Hiccup discover a new side of his ability to let other humans hear thought-speak. He'd only ever been able to make his parents and wife hear it permanently; until now. Hiccup had let Brenda and the others hear thought-speak, but instead of connecting them to the pack web via Toothless, he'd connected them via their own dragons.

Long after the effect would normally have worn off, they could still hear their dragons thought-speak, and that of any other dragon as well. Hiccup could give anyone the ability to hear thought-speak permanently, so long as they had a dragon with whom they shared a close bond. That bond would hold the connection open without straining their minds, or his own.

Their pack had two new members – Muddie, who had chosen Skulder as his rider, and Aceso, whom Muddie shared a symbiotic relationship with. He defended her, she healed him. Many of her tiny hatchlings had become attached to the Vikings; Hiccup's tiny new companion had been named 'Pipsqueak' by Helena. Scorpia, the aloof Three-Tail, was 'allowing' Sleuther to court her and tolerating the presence of Dagur and other humans.

Hiccup was excited for this year's parade, perhaps more than any other. The riders and their dragons could communicate better than ever, all of Berk's allies and friends would be there to cheer them on, he and Toothless were coming back from the dead. The fifteenth anniversary of Berk's peace with dragons was definitely going to be a day to remember.

* * *

"Master Klaus! Tighten the ropes there, would you?" Johann called from the deck, "There's a good lad." His fifteen year old cabin boy, scrambling about in the rigging, did as he was told and called back, "Like this, sir?"

"Perfect!" the ageing trader agreed, looking out over the prow and taking a deep, invigorating breath of salty air. "Ah, 'tis a fine day to be on the high seas. The wind is just right, the waves not too high…and we have quite the heading! Are you looking forward to the festival, master Klaus?" he inquired. It was the boy's first time attending the celebrations; they had been invited last year.

Klaus smiled brightly and nodded. "Oh, yes, sir. I can't wait to see everyone again; Hiccup and Magnus and Brannild…I wish I could see them more often" he sighed. Of all the places he'd seen as Johann's apprentice, he thought Berk might be his favourite. After all, where else could dragons cease to be demons and become creatures of God? There was no place like it in the world.

He was especially looking forward to seeing Hiccup again. When he and Trader Johann had sailed to Berk last year, the Dragon Whisperer wasn't there, but the dragons remained peaceful. Klaus prayed every day for the Good Lord's work to continue through Hiccup, removing the Devil's curse on dragons. They were really quite helpful, friendly creatures, once blessed and befriended.

"Well, when you grow up perhaps you can sail a boat of your own, and then you could visit them as much as you like" Johann suggested breezily. Only when Klaus' back was turned did he mop his wrinkled forehead with a handkerchief, expression worried. The poor thing didn't know about Hiccup's unfortunate fate, and Johann, the coward, had never been able to bring himself to tell him.

He was going to be crushed when they arrived at Berk and Hiccup was still nowhere to be found. Blast it all, why couldn't Astrid have just broken the news to him last year? On the other hand, perhaps it was for the best he didn't know. Klaus went on and on about Hiccup, and how God was working through him to bless dragons…what would he think if he found out Hiccup had died?

So Johann, against his better judgement, held his tongue. Eventually Berk's ice wall appeared on the horizon, and Berk itself behind. They steered the boat in through the gates, and manoeuvred past all the other ships to tie up at the much longer dock. As soon as Johann's boat was secure, Klaus stepped off onto the pier. He staggered a bit, trying to get his land legs after so long at sea.

"Klaus!" he heard a familiar voice call from somewhere over his head. He shaded his eyes and looked up to see a Lucifer's Bird…wait, no, they were called Spike-Tail's here…hovering above him, with a familiar person on its back. The dragon landed in front of him and Magnus waved at him from behind the spikes on its head. "You remember me, don't you?"

"Of course I do" Klaus smiled. "You're riding a dragon" he observed.

"Wow, nothing gets past you, does it?" Magnus teased. "This is Carena, she chose me just this spring. Carena, this is my friend Klaus" she introduced them.

"Hello" Klaus said politely. He carefully reached out a hand towards the dragon; he always felt a little nervous doing that, even though he knew the dragons here were blessed. Carena sniffed at his fingers and pressed her scaly nose against his palm. "She's very pretty" he complimented, admiring the Spike-Tail's yellow and purple markings. The dragon trilled happily, and groomed under her wing.

"Thanks. Hey, I just had a great idea! Let's find Brannild, and then we can both have a race around the island" Magnus suggested with a grin. Klaus gulped.

"Uh…no, thank you. I don't really feel like flying" he admitted, trying not to sound too nervous. "I would like to see Brannild though. And, um, do you know where Hiccup is?" Klaus asked hopefully. He expected her to tell him straightaway, but instead her brow furrowed as if she were worried.

Magnus looked over his head and asked reproachfully, "Trader Johann, ent you told 'im?" Confused, Klaus turned to Johann behind him. The man winced.

"Told me what?" he asked, worried. Had something happened to Hiccup?

"Oh dear. Oh, Johann, you old fool!" the trader lamented, wringing his hands. "I'm so terribly sorry, my boy. I ought to have told you much sooner, but I…I just couldn't bring myself to upset you. I've grown quite fond of you, you know."

Now, Klaus was _very_ worried. He'd always been taught not to lie, but grown ups kept secrets, and he'd learned that when a grown up 'didn't want to upset him', it meant the secret was something very bad. "What's going on?" he asked.

"I'll tell ya" said Magnus, "C'mon, meet me up at the village." With that, Carena took off from the edge of the pier. Klaus ran down it, and scrambled up the slope to the village. He was quite out of breath when he reached the top. Magnus and Carena landed nearby; the dragon crouched to let Magnus climb off her back, and she dragged him away by his sleeve to somewhere quiet.

"Now will you tell me what's happening?" he demanded when she stopped.

"I know it's bad to lie" she insisted, "but Chief Astrid told me to, last time, and it's bad to disobey the Chief as well. Everyone was worried if we told ya, you'd be with Johann all that time feeling upset. I reckon you oughta know, but you gotta keep it a secret" she explained, kicking at a tuft of grass.

 _Last time?_ She must have meant the last time he was here. "Magnus, please tell me what's going on. Has…has something happened to Hiccup? I won't tell."

Magnus chewed her bottom lip with bucked teeth, and looked around to make sure no-one was listening. "You know last year, when they said Hiccup wasn't around?" she asked, and he nodded. "He's in hiding, cos he faked his death."

Klaus' eyes went wide. That wasn't what he'd expected at all. "Why?" he asked.

"Bad people wanted to get him, so he tricked 'em all into thinkin' he were dead, so they'd leave him alone" Magnus explained. "But he can't go into hiding from us, so we know about it. You just can't tell anyone who ent from Berk, alright?"

"I promise I won't tell" Klaus declared, although he hoped he wouldn't have to lie to keep the secret. It felt like he was keeping a lot of secrets lately, and he wasn't sure he liked it. Then he thought of something else. "Does that mean I won't get to talk to him, if he's still in hiding?" he asked, disappointed.

Magnus shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe if you tell the Chief you know 'bout it, she might ask him if you can see him. But I think she might want to pretend he's dead. Mama says I'm growing up, but I still don't get _grown ups._ They're weird."

That was true; he was fifteen now, and he still didn't understand a lot of what adults did. When did one become an adult anyway? "When we're grown up, we shall have to be careful not to be so odd" he suggested. Magnus liked this idea, and got him to pinkie promise they wouldn't be weird when they grew up.

A certain reddish orange Fire-Scale landed nearby. "Brannild!" Klaus exclaimed happily, pleased to see his dragon friend. Brannild snaked closer and purred, lowering his head to be petted. Klaus scratched him under the chin. "There's a good dragon. Who's a good dragon, then? You are, yes you are" he cooed, as if Brannild were a dog. The Fire-Scale gurgled, and coughed up some fish.

"Uh…no, thank you" Klaus grimaced a bit when Brannild nudged the half-eaten smelly stuff towards him. "I just ate." He retreated when Carena padded closer to sniff at the fish and lick it up before Brannild could. The two dragons snapped at each other, fangs clacking, and growled.

"Oi!" snapped Magnus, "Break it up, you two. You know you gotta be on your best behaviour today" she declared. The two dragons croaked apologetically.

A commotion of sorts began to sound; dragon roars and human shouts. "Oh my Thor!" exclaimed Magnus. "Look at the size of that Fire-Spinner!" She was pointing up at the sky, towards a large broad winged dragon that was heading right for Berk. "Klaus, c'mon, we gotta see this!" she exclaimed, running over to Carena and swinging into the saddle. Before he could protest, they took off.

"What about me?!" he called as they flew towards the Academy. Brannild lowered his head beside the boy and made a 'climb on' gesture. Klaus hesitated. He'd never flown on a dragon before, much less by himself…but it wouldn't be too far, and he _was_ rather curious about this new dragon. What had Magnus called it, a Fire-Spinner? He'd never seen anything like it before.

Quickly, he pressed his hands together, closed his eyes and whispered a prayer. "Please, Lord, forgive me and protect me with this dragon blessed with your Grace." When he opened his eyes again, Brannild was staring at him. The dragon looked confused. "Don't go too high" Klaus begged as he scrambled onto Brannild's neck and tucked his feet up. He held on tightly to the dragon's horns as Brannild rocked back on his legs and jumped into the air.

It felt strange in his stomach; he was so nervous that he shut his eyes tight and didn't open them until he felt a jolt when they landed. "Phew! Thank you, Brannild" he said, climbing off. His legs were shaking. "Thank you, Lord."

They were in the training ring at the Academy. Magnus and Carena were already there, as was Chief Astrid and her dragon Stormfly. The Fire-Spinner landed awkwardly in the ring, but Klaus was distracted by something he couldn't help noticing about the Chief. Turning to Magnus, he exclaimed "You never told me your Chief was expecting a baby!"

Astrid turned, hands on her back, at the sound of his voice. "What are you two doing here?" she demanded, "This isn't a meet and greet, you know."

Magnus explained, "We wanted to see the Fire-Spinner. Who are they?" she asked bluntly, pointing at the four people climbing off the larger dragon's back. Two middle aged men and two teenagers, a boy and a girl.

"Don't be rude" Astrid scolded at once. "These are important guests. Chief Ragnar", she greeted one of the men, "Welcome back to Berk; although I must admit, I wasn't expecting you to arrive on dragonback."

"Neither was I" said Ragnar. "Ah, allow me to introduce Isak; he offered to accompany me in Ormar's stead whilst my usual right hand man keeps an eye on Smoking Bay" he explained, gesturing to the other man, who gave Astrid a short but respectful bow. Then Ragnar added, "And this is my son, Mikel, and his betrothed Ingrid." At his pointed look, the teenagers bowed as well.

"It's good to meet you all" Astrid smiled politely, "And I believe I recognise your dragon; Torch, isn't it?" Upon hearing his name, the Fire-Spinner gave a trill and bent his long neck down to sniff at her.

Mikel grinned broadly. "I trained him" he said proudly, "I did what Hiccup taught us and it worked, Torch and I hit it off right away! Oh…uh…I heard about what happened. I'm sorry for your loss" he added, looking sheepish and glum.

Astrid hesitated, glancing back at Klaus. "Ah, well…"

"It's okay, Chief Astrid" Klaus felt the need to say, "Magnus told me all about it."

"Oh. Well, in that case, I hope you can forgive us for not telling you sooner."

"Of course, ma'am. I understand; you didn't want to upset me, but I'm okay."

"Good, now if you'll just excuse me…" Astrid turned to Ragnar once more, wincing at her sore back, and explained "I'll send for someone to take your luggage to your rooms. In the meantime, if you'd like to come with me to the Great Hall for some food…Mikel, would Torch prefer to sleep in the stables or find somewhere to nest outside?" she inquired.

Mikel shrugged, ignoring the disapproving frown from his father. "He'll just sleep outside, I guess. He usually does. Oh, and you can call me Mik. Uh, Chief Astrid, with respect and all, I just wondered…if Hiccup is gone, then who's the father?" he asked, gesturing at her baby bump. Ingrid, his fiancé, slapped her forehead in exasperation. Klaus wasn't sure why; it was a reasonable question.

"Mikel!" snapped Ragnar, "We are here as guests, this is not the time to be nosing into our host's private" –

"It's fine" Astrid said firmly. "I don't take any offence; but I'm afraid I can't answer your question, Mik. You'll probably get to meet the father after the parade this afternoon, I imagine" she explained. Mikel somehow managed to look disappointed and excited at the same time.

"Now then, we were heading to the Hall, weren't we? As for you two", she looked down at Magnus and Klaus, "stay out of trouble and go play. Magnus, don't take Klaus flying" Astrid instructed. The girl reluctantly agreed not to. Then the chief made her way to Stormfly, who obligingly crouched down so Astrid could perch side saddle, holding onto one of her spikes for balance.

After the adults (in their minds, even Mikel and Ingrid counted as adults) had left the arena, Torch made a sad whistling sound. Magnus approached him fearlessly, reaching up to pet his snout. "It's okay, Torch. Do you wanna know a secret?" she asked him. Torch nodded slowly. Magnus whispered in his ear – or where his ear would be – and his eyes widened. "It's true. But it's a secret!"

"Is it the secret you told me?" Klaus inquired curiously.

"Yep. Torch was sad cos he thought Hiccup was dead" she explained.

"How do you know?"

"He said so. Oh, yeah; Hiccup found a way to let all us dragon riders understand dragons, all the time. Carena, Brannild and Torch all say 'hello', by the way."

Klaus' eyes were wide as saucers. "I didn't know he could do that!" He remembered Hiccup saying that dragons could understand humans, but nothing about it being the other way around. "How does he do it?"

"He just sorta…" Magnus shrugged. "You gotta have a bond with a dragon, and he puts one hand on your forehead and another hand on your dragon, and you sort of see your dragon in your mind's eye, and imagine you're reaching out to touch them. Then it kinda feels like…like a thread's snapped taut, in your head, and you can understand them all of a sudden" she explained.

To Klaus, this sounded very much like the work of God. To understand a blessed dragon, one had to believe they were blessed; they had to have faith. Hiccup laid a hand on them just as Jesus laid his hands on the sick to heal them. They were given a vision that opened their minds…to dragons free of Satan's curse, and thus to His Glory. Klaus wanted to experience this for himself.

"Magnus? Do you know where…where he is?" he asked curiously.

"Uh, maybe" she replied, doubtful. "He might be out flying, but we can go look for him, if you want. I think I know where he'll be, if he's still on Berk." Magnus walked over to Carena and climbed into the saddle. "You coming, then?"

"Um…" Klaus hesitated, "I thought your Chief said you couldn't take me flying."

She rolled her eyes at him. "She said _I_ couldn't take you flying. She never said nothing about taking yourself flying. You flew here on Brannild, didn't ya?"

"Well, yes…" he said uncertainly. The Fire-Scale rumbled in an encouraging sort of way and lowered his head for Klaus to climb on, but the boy didn't move.

"C'mon, Klaus, don't be such a scaredy-cat" Magnus teased. He glared at her, indignant. "There's rope all over here. Let's find some and tie you on, if you're scared of falling off" she suggested, climbing out of the saddle again.

They found a long piece of rope and Magnus showed Klaus how to loop it around his legs and waist and tie a nice, tight knot to make a harness. Then he climbed onto a patient Brannild's neck and they tied the other end around the dragon's horns. Klaus felt a little bit safer, but he was still going to hold on and pray. He clung tightly to Brannild as the Fire-Scale reared up.

"Follow us!" Magnus grinned, sitting proud on Carena's back. The Spike-Tail spread her wings and leapt; Brannild did likewise, and the two dragons flew around the back of the island, out of sight of the village. "Klaus, open your eyes!" Magnus cried, but he didn't want to. If he did, he might look down.

At last they landed again, and Klaus peeked. They were in some kind of gorge, with a waterfall plunging into a lake, and mossy stones, and the roots of big trees growing down the cliffs. It felt like a special place, peaceful and secretive. There was nobody else there but them. "Where are we?" he asked quietly.

"The cove" Magnus replied in a murmur, "This is where Hiccup first made friends with Toothless. It's like their secret hideout, 'cept it's not a secret anymore. I really thought they'd be here…" She huffed, disappointed.

Looking around, Klaus suddenly felt similar to the way he did in church; as if this were a sacred, holy place. He sensed that they were intruding somewhere they should not. "Magnus, let's go" he begged anxiously, "We shouldn't be here."

"Hang on. Carena's trying to pick up their scents! Spike-Tails are great trackers."

"We'll find them later. I'm hungry" Klaus insisted. This was true; he'd been too excited to eat, and he didn't want to be seasick; but also a convenient excuse. Magnus reluctantly agreed to abandon the search for Hiccup, and they returned to the village to get something to eat for themselves and the dragons.

* * *

Meanwhile, far to the southeast, an armada was gathering. It was an eclectic mix; crews comprised of dragon hunters, pirates, thralls and other lowlifes, under the command of knights sent by lords and earls with a noble purpose. To eradicate these heathen, dragon loving Vikings for the glory of Jesus Christ.

That was their goal, and the undesirables they had to lead were merely means to an end. Yet the knights were only pawns themselves, as far as the admiral of the fleet was concerned. Adulfr had another agenda, yet their goals aligned. He too wanted to rid the world of dragon lovers, but not for the Glory of God. No, his true goal was to seek revenge on Hiccup Haddock for robbing him of his honour, and his only chance to earn the respect and admiration of his father.

Adulfr stood on the forecastle of the _Black Death,_ watching a Singetail wrestling a Nadder into submission beneath a chain-net tent. He could hear the Nadder's screams, the Singetail's bellows, the hollers of the men watching the brutal display. Stalking back and forth behind him was Skadi, her claws scratching on the wood. She snarled in displeasure at the aggravating noise.

It was almost over, anyway. The Singetail pinned the Nadder down; it thrashed for naught, as jaws closed around its neck and fangs sank into its throat. With a few last kicks and a drawn out, rasping screech, the Nadder finally grew still. The Singetail roared in triumph and fired a blast of fire at the chains above.

"Stop!" a voice cried out, from a man who strode into the makeshift arena wielding a whip. He cracked it against thin air, but the Singetail stepped away from the body of its victim and bowed to him. A smirk played around the corners of Adulfr's mouth. Hiccup Haddock was not the only one with trained dragons anymore. _Discipline, not disobedience,_ as his father would have said.

He had chosen only the best – the fiercest, strongest specimens of the fiercest, strongest species in each class. Singetails, Snafflefangs, Rumblehorns, Razorwhips, Seashockers and Triple Strykes. All trained from hatchling-hood to be obedient to their handlers, and utterly fearless in battle. They would fight to the death; whether it was their own, or the deaths of those who opposed them.

Skadi growled at the approach of another man. "It's okay, Skadi" he assured her, curling his fingers into the scruff of her neck. It never failed to calm her. Adulfr turned to Savage and demanded, "What do you want? And you should salute in the presence of your commander-in-chief" he added pointedly.

His self-appointed second-in-command quickly gave a clumsy salute. "Ah, yes, Admiral! I just came to tell you that – well, the others are wondering" –

"Spit it out" he snapped impatiently.

"Are we moving against Berk tonight?"

"Not yet" Adulfr replied tersely, "There are still a few matters to attend to…but actually, now that you mention it, there's no reason we shouldn't start now. Have the crew dismissed and the dragon flyers sent to me for their assignments" he ordered. Savage gave a proper salute and strode away.

He could see right through the older man; Adulfr knew damn well that Savage would stab him in the back given half a chance. He'd have to kill the other man first, but for now he needed someone to help keep the riff-raff in line. Skadi whined and pawed at his thigh. "Fetch her some meat" he ordered the thrall standing nearby. Sigurd bowed and replied, "Yes, master", before retreating.

Soon, Adulfr had all his elite warriors stood on the deck below the forecastle, looking up at him expectantly. He took a brief moment to savour the power. "You all know why we've come to this backwater archipelago. To rid the world of those dragon-loving heathens, in the name of the Lord!" he announced. They all cheered and applauded. _Name of the Lord, indeed. Gullible idiots._

"There can be no peace between humans and dragons until all dragons are either dead or under control, but the Dragon Whisperer intends to have them run amok in our lives, our world, this Earth made for humans, and we say no more!" Adulfr cried, throwing a fist in the air. More cheers followed. "We must end his tyranny before it even begins. But first, we must take care of business.

"Teams one and two, search out the Screaming Death. Team three, search out the Flightmare. That dragon we need alive, for now, so collect the algae it eats to feed it later. However, if the beast proves too elusive, don't worry. I have an…alternative in mind, and we'll be using it anyway. Dismissed" Adulfr ordered. The men snapped out salutes and left to prepare for their assignments.

"As for the rest of you, patrol the waters and locate our main target. We need to get it out of the way if we're to have a hope of winning this war" Adulfr continued. That…creature was far too much of an unfair advantage for the other side; but once _he_ had control of it, then none could stand against him. The other flyers saluted and went to carry out his orders. _Discipline, not disobedience._

Satisfied, Adulfr made his way below deck, Skadi padding faithfully at his heels. There in a cage, with its feet and tail manacled to the floor, stood a Speed Stinger. The dragon hissed at him, blood red eyes narrowing in hate. "Oh, don't worry" he said with fake casualness, "you'll be able to sprint and sting to your wicked heart's content soon enough. That is, if you ever want to see your precious 'Queen' again" he threatened. The Stinger screeched at him viciously.

Adulfr had the dragon kept here as a bargaining chip with Nicole Stormheart. He didn't trust her; he should have known those insufferable dragon riders would convert her. The last thing he needed was to have her sailing to Berk and warning them about his plans; so to that end, he'd imprisoned Nicole and her entire crew aboard their own ship, the _Tempest._ Well, it was his ship now.

They had put up a good fight, he'd admit. Adulfr had waited until the last moment to board the _Tempest_ and attack. This wretched Stinger had been streaking about like a mad thing, freezing everyone it could jab its tail into. But it was no match for the trained Razorwhip that Adulfr's men had brought, and soon the crew was locked, ironically enough, in cages that once held dragons.

Before the attack, whilst he was letting Nicole believe that _he_ believed her on his side, he had asked why she was so attached to the Stinger. She'd laughed at him and retorted, "Wrong way. _He's_ attached to _me_ ; probably thinks I'm his, what-d'you-call-it, Alpha or Queen or something. But he's very useful, so why not keep him around?"

"And she was right" he remarked, wisely not touching Skadi as she growled at the dragon, and it growled back. She snapped if he did that. "You _are_ going to be useful. A dragon that can freeze people in their tracks is just what I need."

/

(1) A few people were confused by this, so allow me to clarify; Fishlegs and Snotlout are still a thing, and Ruffnut is a surrogate for them. The marriage is a cover.


	2. Chapter 2 - Air Parade

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD

A/N: I want to put together a playlist for this story, so if you have any song suggestions just let me know ;)

Chapter Two – Air Parade

The village of Berk was packed with Vikings of all ages, from all tribes. Hooligans of course, Outcasts and Berserkers, but also a few Meatheads and Bog-Burglars. Everyone was in too high spirits – or had drunk too many spirits – for old petty grudges to spring up and ruin the fun. Many of them were perched on the rooftops with their dragons, who had also covered every available surface.

Outside the Great Hall were the VICs (1), seated on benches brought out into the sunshine. In the centre, Astrid rested in her throne, supported by many comfortable pillows. The throne itself was quite impressive, with arcs of Nadder spikes arranged above her head, generously donated by Stormfly. To her right sat family, to her left, their guests – the chieftains of the other tribes.

Stoick the Vast was still a formidable man, despite being sixty. His hair and beard were more gray than red these days, and he was perhaps a tad out of shape – not that he'd ever admit that. Valka was also going grey, but as beautiful as ever – in his completely objective opinion. With them sat Dagur and Bersa, who had accompanied her husband to Berk for the celebration.

On the left of Astrid's throne there was Ragnar, Chief of Smoking Bay, Mogadon, Chief of the Outcasts, Brunhilda, Chief of the Bog-Burglars, and Ramshorn, Chief of the Meatheads. As for their children, the kids were elsewhere in the crowd. Astrid happened to know that Helena was up on the roof of the forge with Ebony and the rest of her little friends.

Off to the side was a table with five multi-coloured buckets; and everyone had been given a set of multi-coloured cards (2). Klaus was sitting with Magnus up on her roof. She explained that at the end of the parade, they were supposed to drop the card for the routine they liked the most into the same coloured bucket. "Whoever gets the most cards in their bucket wins."

"How can you win a parade?" Klaus asked, confused. "It's not a competition."

Magnus sniggered. "Klaus, this is Berk. _Everything's_ a competition."

"Showtime" Astrid murmured to herself, before heaving herself up out of the throne. Ooh…she was going to be relieved when she finally gave birth. Still, being pregnant hadn't affected her ability to shout, so she called out to the restless crowd, "Vikings and shield-maidens! Humans and dragons of all ages! Welcome, one and all, to the fifteenth annual Dragons Day Air Parade!"

The roar of the crowd was deafening; probably because it consisted of dragons as well. Earplugs were pretty much a necessity on Berk these days. "Thank you all so much for coming; now, my back is killing me, and my ankles aren't much better, so I'm gonna sit back down and leave the announcing to my father-in-law. Everyone, put your hands together for the one and only Stoick the Vast!"

Another enthusiastic cheer went up, along with plenty of applause. Stoick thanked Astrid as she returned to her seat and stood up himself, wincing. His own back wasn't particularly comfortable either. He held his hands up and the crowd fell silent at once. "We've all come a long way, humans and dragons, since the days when it was kill or be killed. Now, we'd rather die than see harm come to our scaly friends, just as they would protect us with their lives."

There were shouts and shrieks of agreement from the crowd. "It was fifteen years ago that my son, Hiccup, and his Night Fury Toothless, ended our three hundred year war with the dragons. We have carried on this tradition in memory of their accomplishments; his mother and I could not be more proud" Stoick declared. There was a solemn, respectful silence from the crowd; even if more than few of them knew perfectly well that Hiccup was not actually dead.

"I won't leave you waiting a moment longer. It is my great honour to announce the start of this year's Air Parade, beginning with our first display – the graduates of the Berk Dragon Academy!" Stoick boomed, throwing his arms in the air as the first wave of dragons flew past in formation.

Multiple dragons swept overhead, all with riders on their backs, waving down at the crowd below. They went through simple, but perfectly executed manoeuvres; banking turns, a barrel roll, loop the loops and so on. Gradually, the moves became more and more complex as the riders showed off what they and their dragons could do together. Klaus thought it was quite impressive.

He applauded with everyone else when the display ended and the dragon riders went to land in the crowd and enjoy the rest of the show. "Thank you, graduates! And now, something new; a routine crafted and performed by our own Dragon Diplomats – Brenda and Shimmer, Braun and Firestorm, Otto and Boulder, Ashildr and Magpie, Margret and Gurgle!"

As Stoick spoke, each dragon and their rider appeared seemingly out of nowhere, circling over the crowd. Suddenly the two Rock-Tails flew straight at each other. Klaus gasped – they were going to collide! But at the last second, Gurgle spun upside down and the two dragons buzzed right past each other, so close their claws must have clicked together. They went the other way, but this time Boulder was the one who went upside down. Everyone cheered in delight.

The two Rock-Tails continued to dart past and around each other. Above them, Shimmer and Magpie circled around each other; the dark purple Spike-Tail flicked her tail and shot spikes at Shimmer, who breathed a shining stream of fire and made them explode into bright sparks. She returned the favour, and her spikes were blasted to pieces as well, like stars bursting to life in the daylight.

Around the whole of them, Firestorm and Braun undulated and coiled through the air. The Fire-Scale set himself alight, his body forming a flaming ribbon that looped around the other dragons in a figure of eight. The crowd cheered and clapped enthusiastically. At last, the five diplomats broke off one by one from their display and went to join the crowd, until only Brenda remained.

To the crowd below she shouted, "Are you all enjoying the show?!"

" _Yes!"_

"Shimmer and I can't hear you! I said, are you all enjoying the show?!"

"*YES!*" cried humans and dragons alike.

"Good, cos we spent weeks working on that! But there's plenty more to come; starting with the Rock-Tail Rainbow, led by my own uncle Fishlegs!"

Shimmer landed off to the side as the third routine of the parade got underway. Gronckles buzzed over the cheering crowd, in neat coloured lines, led of course by Fishlegs and Meatlug. They spiralled upwards in formation; brown, red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple – "Look!" Magnus shook Klaus' arm and pointed at one of the purple Rock-Tails, "There's Rubel!"

It was very pretty, Klaus thought, but the Vikings around him seemed to find it rather boring. That was until Fishlegs and Meatlug were so high up they were merely a speck, in the centre of this strange dragon-rainbow spiral. Meatlug promptly flipped upside down and plummeted. The other Rock-Tails dropped as well, eliciting shouts from the crowd. Even a few dragons cried out in alarm.

At what seemed like the last moment, they flipped back over and hovered above the crowd. Everyone cheered in relief. The Rock-Tails began flying back and forth, firing lava bombs and chomping them up before they could hit the ground. Some of them collided and snapped at each other. Judging by Fishlegs panicked shouts – "Oh, not again!" – this wasn't part of the routine, but everyone cheered them on. Klaus supposed it was a Viking thing.

Fishlegs got the Rock-Tails under control at last. They all gathered in rings of each colour, and fired blasts that struck and exploded in loud, scorching bursts. The dragons spread their wings to shield the humans from the hot debris, but the wind soon dispersed it. Everyone cheered and clapped; Fishlegs bowed from Meatlug's back, punching his fists in the air and grinning from ear to ear.

"Thank you! Thank you! Now please, put your hands together for Tuff and – err – Gruff!" Fishlegs shouted at the top of his lungs. Meatlug and the other Rock-Tails went to land or hover and watch the rest of the show. After a few moments, numerous Twin-Heads soared over the crowd, with Tuffnut and his cousin in the lead. Since Ruffnut couldn't participate, she had reluctantly allowed Gruffnut to take her place; and threatened to take his 'valuables' if he stepped out of line. Nervous, he'd promised to behave himself.

The long, two-headed dragons flew up towards a bank of clouds above the ocean, and curled through the air in complicated, twisting shapes, breathing out streams of thick green gas. Klaus feared they would tie themselves in knots by mistake. Then he realised that the dragons were making a picture in the sky; but of what? Turning to Magnus, he asked "Do you know what they're making?"

She stared at it, and then beamed. "Look!" Magnus pointed eagerly. Klaus heard cheers and quickly looked up at the sky, going so far as to stand up for a better view. He could recognise the picture now; it was Toothless – and Hiccup too, he assumed – seeming to fall out of the sky, pursued by the monstrous head of a dragon emerging from the clouds. "It's when they defeated the Red Death!" (3)

The gas was set alight, and the image was briefly burned into everyone's retinas. The crowd cheered and applauded, Klaus included. The festivals back home were nothing like this! Tuff and Gruff flew down to announce the act to follow. "Humans and dragons, give it up for Snotfang and the Fire-Scale Frenzy!" Tuffnut bellowed to the crowd. Barf&Belch flew off, the Twin-Heads dispersed.

After a few moments, the next routine began. Hookfang soared over the village, with Snotlout in his throne-like saddle grinning and waving at everyone below. Another Fire-Scale appeared, and another, and another… "Ha! You think you can best the mighty Snotlout Jorgenson? Have at thee! Hookfang, charge!" Snotlout bellowed, grandiose. His dragon let out a thunderous roar and lunged at the knot of snarling Fire-Scales, who scattered and gave chase.

They clashed and writhed and flamed up, roaring battle cries at each other. From the ground it looked like fiery chaos, but the fight was choreographed that way. Such was the ferocity of the battle that some of the Fire-Scales in the audience forgot themselves and flamed up as well. Klaus was so startled when Brannild was suddenly alight that he almost fell off the roof. "Careful!" Magnus cried, grabbing his hand as he slipped. "You okay?" she asked. He nodded shakily. Brannild doused himself straight away and croaked apologetically.

High above the village, all of the Fire-Scales were chasing Snotlout and Hookfang, who dodged and weaved and rolled through them all. Klaus had been terrified enough on the short flights atop Brannild; he couldn't even imagine being able to do these awfully dangerous stunts, with so much fire around. Even if these dragons were blessed, they could still be frightening, he realised.

The climax of the routine came when all the Fire-Scales surrounded Snotlout and Hookfang, and flamed at them in unison. He curved his long neck down and wrapped his wings around himself, forming a scaly fireproof cocoon that fell, ablaze, straight down towards the village. People gasped and screamed; but at the last moment, or so it seemed, Hookfang spread his wings, sending a wave of fire out over the crowd. Snotlout stood up in the stirrups, unharmed, grinning.

A few fires needed to be hastily snuffed out; thank goodness for the aqueduct system. "Snotfang, Snotfang, OI, OI, OI!" cheered Snotlout, soaking up the applause and praise of the crowd. "And now, here's Heather of the Berserkers leading the Spike-Tail Spectacle!" he announced, before going to land.

The first dragon in the next formation was not a Spike-Tail, but a larger, metallic looking one. "What sort of dragon is that?" Klaus asked Magnus.

"A Silver-Scale, also known as a Razorwhip. Her name is Windshear."

Some of the Spike-Tails were clutching targets in their claws; they hovered on the outskirts as others flew in, flicked spikes at them, and swooped away, before repeating it again. Heather, meanwhile, was performing acrobatics on Windshear's back, doing somersaults and cartwheels over her spines and wings as she flew back and forth over the village and the appreciative crowd.

Finally, all the Spike-Tails flew up and formed a pyramid, hovering with Windshear right at the top. Along the bottom row of dragons, fourteen of them dangled the targets from their claws. Klaus laughed in delight when he saw that the spikes had been aimed in such a way that all of them, on the targets, spelled out '15TH DRAGONS DAY'. "That's really clever!" he exclaimed to Magnus.

Windshear breathed a tongue of blue-white fire, flipped over and dived behind the pyramid of dragons. The two Spike-Tails below her – Klaus thought he recognised one of them as Stormfly – breathed out bursts of yellow-white fire and peeled off as well. Each row of the pyramid dissolved as the Spike-Tails made a fiery salute of sorts and flew off, the routine over – and the parade?

To his surprise, Klaus felt rather disappointed. He had really been enjoying the parade, even if it was a little alarming at times. And this last display; it had certainly been good, but if this was the end of it all…it wasn't as grand as he'd been expecting. The crowd murmured to each other – "Is that it?" "Do we give 'em the cards now?" – and looked at Astrid, but she remained in her throne.

Then, rising over the noise of the crowd, there came a sound that sent a chill shivering down Klaus' spine. A high-pitched, eerie shriek…Magnus' eyes went wide. Before he could ask her what was wrong, a bright purple fireball exploded over the village, causing everyone to duck and scream. Immediately, they all looked up at the sky, searching for where the blast had come from.

"Up there!" someone shouted; the cry was picked up by their neighbours, and soon the whole village was pointing up at the tall spire of rock that the Great Hall was dug into. Klaus gasped. The spire was dizzyingly high, but right on the top stood the unmistakable silhouette of a Night Fury…and a dragon rider. "Is that-?" – "It couldn't be!" – "It is!" – "Hiccup?!"

All eyes were riveted on the top of the spire. The visiting chieftains got out of their seats and moved back for a better view. Suddenly, the Night Fury sprang into the air and did a backflip, diving straight down the spire towards the VICs. At the last moment – that was happening a lot in this parade – he spread his wings and sped over the heads of the chiefs, who all ducked in alarm.

The crowd roared. Toothless beat his wings to gain altitude and made a lap of the village, flying over the Academy, the training ring, the windmill, the reservoir. He climbed high above the village and suddenly stalled in midair, falling straight back with wings curved inwards, before firing another blast and regaining control, swooping over the village. Everyone cheered like mad.

Toothless spiralled up on thermals and the sea breeze until he was back at cruising height. That was when his rider stood up. The man's face was covered with a black and red helmet; just like his armour, and the red stripes on the dragon's black scales. In the saddle, it was nearly impossible to tell where dragon ended and rider began. Still, there could be no mistaking who it was.

He gathered himself and leapt forwards; Toothless spun underneath him, firing another blast, and he landed back in the saddle. Straightaway he crouched and grasped a handle as the dragon banked and flew the other way, and they did it again – leap, spin, fire, land. This time, when Toothless turned, he twisted and his rider walked right around him, balanced precariously as if on a living log.

With his rider settled back in the saddle, Toothless flipped his tail down and beat his wings harder than ever. He climbed straight up, higher and higher. At the pinnacle of his ascent, he let out another blast up at the sky to shred the clouds. Then he flipped over and dived again, but this time – Klaus could hardly believe his eyes – his rider was falling beside him, plunging headfirst.

They spiralled around each other as if no-one was watching; when they were in clearer view, but still miles above the ground, Hiccup yanked his arms out to the side and twisted in the air. Leather unfurled, fins sprang out; Toothless spread his own wings and the two of them soared over the village, eliciting gasps of surprise and delight from the entranced crowd. "He's _flying_!" Klaus exclaimed.

Out of nowhere, a second Night Fury swooped in and snatched Hiccup right out of the air. Judging by his yell, and Toothless' indignant shriek, this was unplanned. Everyone laughed and cheered as Selena began a game of keep-away with Toothless, who chased her all around the village trying to get his rider back. On second thoughts, maybe this _was_ part of their routine.

Toothless let out a roar; every dragon without a rider on their backs took to the air before anyone could protest. "Carena?!" Magnus exclaimed, as her partner spread wings and jumped off her roof. Brannild flew off as well. "What are they doing?" Klaus wondered. The dragons, all kinds, circled above the village.

Selena abruptly dropped Hiccup. He spread his wings and glided onto the back of a Fire-Scale, then ran across to jump onto a Rock-Tail, and then a dragon Klaus didn't know the name of, leaping fearlessly across thin air and landing with surprising grace on the backs or wings of the gliding dragons. Toothless chased him, and Selena chased Toothless, round the ring in a game of aerial tag.

Each dragon that Hiccup jumped off flew back to where they had been before. At last, only three dragons were left; Toothless, Selena and Stormfly. Quite a coincidence…or was it? Klaus watched with bated breath as Hiccup urged Stormfly higher, almost as high as before, the two Night Furies in close pursuit.

When they were merely specks in the sky, Hiccup dived off Stormfly's back. He fell; Toothless and Selena both dived to catch him. Klaus felt his heart jump into his mouth. Would they get to him in time? Would he fly again? Suddenly, the female veered away, and Toothless caught his rider in midair. Hiccup stood up in the stirrups and held his flaming sword aloft, his dragon roaring in triumph.

As if it were a signal, every dragon threw back their heads and either roared, or flamed up at the sky. Toothless released his final shot, which collided with Selena's blast to form a double ring of fire spreading out over the village. The fifteenth Air Parade ended with a literal bang, and everyone was loving it.

* * *

The cheers from the crowd were deafening. Klaus was beaming from ear to ear, clapping so hard his palms were stinging. "That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen!" he told Magnus. She grinned and tugged on his hand. "Come on! We've gotta hear what he says" his friend insisted, pointing to where Toothless was coming to land before the crowd, in front of the VICs.

They scrambled down from the roof and ran to the front of the crowd. Everyone was quiet, for once, staring expectantly at Hiccup. He reached up and removed his helmet, tucking it under his arm. There was the face Klaus remembered; tousled auburn hair, kind green eyes, stubbled chin. A few drops of sweat trickled down his forehead. He breathed slowly, licked his lips.

At last he spoke aloud. "Before anyone panics, I would like to point out that I was never actually dead."

Somebody in the crowd yelled, "Then where the heck have you been?!"

"Good question! A couple of years ago, a bounty was placed on my head with orders to capture me alive. I assume so the person who set the bounty could kill me himself" Hiccup explained. "I needed a way to stop these people coming after me, and at the time, the best way I could think of was to fake my death. After all, nobody in their right mind would try to collect a bounty on a corpse."

"The ruse worked in some ways" he continued, "but not in others. It turns out, faking your death is the easy part. The hard part is _staying_ 'dead'. I was getting sick of having to be in hiding when I wanted to act. So I'm coming out of hiding, back from the dead; and I'm sorry I had to let you – most of – _some_ of you think I'd been killed. I promise, I have no intention of dying anytime soon."

"I suppose I should clear a few things up. First of all, for anyone who's wondering – yes, I _am_ the father" he declared, gesturing behind him to his clearly pregnant wife. Everyone chuckled, and a few people clapped or whistled. Hiccup looked over his shoulder at Astrid, smiled and winked; she grinned back.

"One more thing!" he called out, "I want to say thank you, to everyone who travelled here for the celebrations, and to all the riders and dragons who pulled off those incredible displays. I know Toothless and I kind of stole the show", he grinned apologetically and stroked his dragon's head, "but we saw the parade, and I can say for certain that there are _very_ talented riders on this island."

More cheering ensued. The dragons shushed the humans so Hiccup could finish. "And I want to thank _all_ of you for supporting the cause, this unity between humans and dragons. I would never have made it this far without my friends, without my people; and I know without a doubt that whatever our enemies set against us, we can face them, overcome them, _together_ , and forge a better world for ourselves, our allies, and our dragons!" he cried, punching the air.

" _YEAH!"_

Hiccup gave one last wave and turned away from the crowd, when someone demanded "Hang on! Which one of those buckets is yours, then?"

"None of them" Hiccup replied at once, "If I had a bucket it would've spoiled the surprise…I mean, I don't need one because I wasn't competing" he insisted, "Sorry! You'll just have to vote for someone else." This was followed by a groan of disappointment from the crowd at large, but Hiccup only shrugged.

He walked up the steps to Astrid and gave her a kiss, resting one hand on her baby bump. "Now _that_ was a great comeback" she remarked jokingly.

"Thanks" he replied, before turning to the other chieftains; namely, Ragnar. "It's good to see you again. How's Ormar?" he asked as he shook the man's hand.

"Ormar is well; he's actually taking care of the town in my stead. I travelled here in a…rather unnerving way, I must admit" Ragnar commented, adding "I do agree that humans and dragons can live in peace, but I don't think I could ride one, much less do what you were doing up there."

"Well, I've had a lot of practice" Hiccup replied. "And I hear you arrived at Berk on dragonback?" he asked, mostly rhetorically.

"Yes, actually. My son _generously_ offered to" – but before Ragnar could finish, Mikel came over and interrupted, much to his father's annoyance.

"Not cool" Mik declared as he punched Hiccup in the arm. "I mean, it _was_ ; you and Toothless were awesome, I totally would've voted for you – I voted for the fire one instead – but letting us think you were dead? Not cool!"

"Sorry, Mik" Hiccup took it in stride, giving the teen a hug. "Oh, and by the way, I heard you've bonded with Torch. Congratulations" he added, grinning.

"Thanks! Torch flew us all the way here, he's a lot stronger than he looks. I mean we had to stop for rest breaks and my dad threw up at first" Mik said blithely, ignoring Ragnar's indignant spluttering, "but still!"

"Yeah, it's impressive! Most dragons are stronger than they look; I mean, Toothless can carry me plus Vikings like my dad, and he's…uh…" Hiccup gestured over his shoulder just in time to catch Stoick's glare of disapproval. "Heh, heh…" Fortunately he was spared from accidentally digging himself deeper by the appearance of a younger pair of teenagers than Mikel and Ingrid.

Klaus and Magnus came running up, having just voted for their favourite routine. He'd chosen the 'Rock-Tail Rainbow', still thinking it was pretty, and she had picked the 'Spike-Tail Spectacle'. Klaus almost hugged Hiccup, but stopped himself and offered a hand to shake instead. "It's so good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too" Hiccup smiled warmly, "did you enjoy the show?"

"Oh, yes. I've never seen anything like it before; and I didn't think you were going to be in it!"

"Well, y'know, if I'm coming back from the dead I might as well make an entrance." Hiccup's smile faded as he went on, "Klaus, listen; I'm sorry we lied to you. We just…thought it was for the best."

Klaus shook his head. "Actually, I never thought you were dead. I found out you were alive when I came here."

"You did? How?"

"Cos I told him, duh" Magnus interjected. She suddenly found all eyes turned to her, and huffed defensively. "I didn't wanna lie to him, he's my friend. Besides, it's not like _Klaus_ is gonna send bounty hunters after you."

Hiccup smiled, amused. "She has a point."

"I suppose" Astrid conceded, "but Magnus, it isn't your place to tell other people's secrets for them" she chided.

The girl scuffed her boot in the ground. "Yes, Chief. Sorry, Chief. And Hiccup."

Klaus plucked up the courage to ask, "Hiccup? If it's not too much trouble, could I talk to you? Alone?"

"Of course" Hiccup replied at once, "Come on…let's take a walk." He mouthed an apology to Astrid for leaving her to deal with all the other people who wanted to greet him, and led Klaus towards the woods with Toothless.

* * *

(1) Very Important Chiefs.

(2) The colours are the same ones they have for the dragon races. Just assume the riders and their dragons are painted for the parade.

(3) I know the twins probably couldn't see what was happening up there, so again, just assume Hiccup and Toothless described what they remembered of the event to the twins and that's how they made the picture.

I've put a poll on my profile page where you can vote for your favourite routine. The winner will be announced in the next chapter ;)


	3. Chapter 3 - Light and Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD

Chapter Three – Light and Darkness

When they were out of earshot of the village, Hiccup turned to the boy behind him and inquired, "So what's all this about?"

Klaus hesitated, biting his lip. Hiccup placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled encouragingly. "Hey, it's alright. I want to help. Talk to me."

 _I have to confess_ Klaus told himself. With a deep breath, he admitted, "I know you can make people understand dragons."

Hiccup blinked. "You do? Did…did Magnus tell you that?"

Klaus nodded. "Please don't be mad at her" he begged.

"Relax, I'm not. I trust you, Klaus, and so does she. Just out of curiosity, though…what else did she tell you?"

"That you'd made everyone on your island able to understand dragons, and how you do it. And she took me to the cove where you first met Toothless; but it felt sacred there and I said we should leave, so we flew back to the village" –

"Wait, wait, hang on" Hiccup interrupted, "Did you just say you 'flew back'?"

"Um…yes?"

"Klaus…did you ride on a dragon? On Carena?"

"….On Brannild" Klaus confessed in a small voice.

Hiccup's eyebrows rose. "You flew on Brannild? By yourself?"

"I know I shouldn't have" Klaus declared, ducking his head. Hiccup lifted his chin, and he found the man was beaming.

"No, that's good! That's incredible. Klaus…you are so brave, you know that?"

Brave? "I was scared when I was flying. I didn't even open my eyes!"

"That's okay. You still did it. That's what real bravery is; it doesn't mean you're not afraid, it's being afraid and doing something that scares you anyway" Hiccup insisted. "Of course, doing something _dangerous_ is brave, but it's also foolish. I hope you were holding on tight."

" _Very_. And Magnus showed me how to make a harness out of rope."

"Colour me impressed" Hiccup smiled, ruffling his hair. "So what did she take you to the cove for, anyway?"

"Oh…we were looking for you" Klaus admitted, "I wanted to see what it was like to understand dragons. Magnus told me how you lay hands on someone and how they have to believe dragons are blessed for it to work and it sounded just like something Jesus would do, and I really wanted to experience it for myself" he rambled in his excitement, smiling hopefully up at Hiccup.

"Why don't we go to the cove now?" Hiccup suggested, "that is, if you're willing to fly on Toothless. That okay with you, bud?" he asked the dragon, who grunted and shrugged his wings. "He says he'd be happy to let you ride him."

Klaus didn't quite believe that; still, if he had flown on Brannild, then flying with Hiccup on Toothless wouldn't be so bad, surely. "Okay. If you want me to."

They mounted up, Klaus behind Hiccup, and Toothless took to the air, trying to be gentle. "You okay back there?" the rider inquired. Klaus nodded. "Are you gonna open your eyes?" Hiccup asked, sounding amused. Klaus shook his head. "I promise it's safe. Come on, you're brave, remember?"

Klaus remembered what Hiccup said about true bravery. He held on tight around the man's waist, but he finally dared to open his eyes. "Whoa…" he gasped, staring at the trees below them, and the ocean beyond. He could see the ice wall from here; and they were moving so fast! Before he knew it, they were landing in the cove. Klaus climbed off, looking apprehensive.

"Are you okay?" Hiccup asked, noticing his expression.

He struggled to explain it. "This cove is so beautiful, and peaceful…it feels sacred" Klaus repeated, "like a…a green cathedral. If this is where you met Toothless, and he's your soulmate, it must be a very special place."

Hiccup smiled, and leaned against Toothless. "It's not where we first met; although I guess you can't really call our first encounter a 'meeting'" he said wryly. "This cove is where I first earned his trust. I don't know about 'sacred', but it is a special place for us. Even the other dragons don't like to disturb it."

"Magnus said it was your not so secret hideout" Klaus remarked. Then he smiled eagerly and declared, "I'm ready. Please, let me hear thought-speak." He closed his eyes and waited patiently. After a few moments, he felt warm fingers against his forehead.

"Can you see Toothless, in your mind's eye?"

He could; an image of the dragon seemed to appear on the back of his eyelids. Only it wasn't still; Toothless blinked at him, head tilting. "Yes" he murmured.

"Good. Now, imagine reaching out to touch him. You can move your arm for real, if it helps."

He tried to imagine reaching out and placing a hand on Toothless' nose, just like with Brannild. Klaus' real arm moved too; the image of Toothless in his mind stretched his neck forward to press his snout against the boy's palm. Klaus felt real scales under his fingers as well. Just like Magnus said, it felt like a thread in the back of his mind was suddenly pulled taut. He gasped in surprise.

"Yeah, it does feel a little weird" Hiccup said apologetically.

"Did it work?" Klaus asked eagerly, looking from Hiccup to Toothless and back again. Hiccup gestured to his dragon, who purred and said *Hello, Klaus.*

Eyes wide, jaw dropped. "You talk…you really talk! I can hear you!" Klaus exclaimed in delight. He was so excited he did hug Hiccup; well, there was nobody around. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Hiccup chuckled. "You're welcome. It won't be permanent, for you; the effect will last for a couple of hours" he explained.

Klaus nodded. "I have so many questions" he said enthusiastically, "Toothless, what is it like being blessed? What was it like being cursed?"

Toothless blinked, a bit overwhelmed. _I wasn't cursed_ he wanted to protest…although in a way, he supposed he had been. Cursed by the Fire-Giant, not by the devil or whatever. *Before I met Hiccup, I was being controlled by a horrible dragon who forced us all to do her bidding. She made me forget who I was, where I'd come from, and just obey. When I became an Alpha, I swore that I would never enslave my flock the way that monster did.*

Klaus' eyes were wide. Hiccup swatted Toothless' ear-flap. "Bad dragon! Stop scaring the poor kid."

"I'm not scared!"

*See? He's fine. That's what being cursed is like* Toothless told Klaus, *and if by 'blessed' you mean 'free' then it's wonderful. Especially since I get to be with Hiccup. If it weren't for him, all of us dragons would be mindless slaves.* He nuzzled his rider affectionately. Hiccup returned it, and Klaus couldn't help but smile. The dragon looked at him again and prompted, *Anything else?*

There were a few more things he was curious about, to be sure. "How did you meet Hiccup?" Klaus inquired, "and um, if you don't mind me asking…what happened to your tail?"

Toothless purred in amusement and side-eyed Hiccup, who suddenly looked rather embarrassed. "Ah, you know, that's ancient history, we don't need to" – he was cut off when Toothless' tail-fin smacked him in the face.

*I lost my tail-fin when Hiccup shot me down. That's how we met* the dragon explained to Klaus, who stared at Hiccup in dismay. Klaus realised, from the slump of the man's shoulders and his downcast gaze, that he wasn't embarrassed – he was ashamed. Then Toothless gently thwacked him on the back of the head. *Stop that. I forgave you a long time ago.*

"You did" Hiccup agreed, stroking his head. He forced himself to look at Klaus before he could get too caught up with that, and saw the boy looked confused. "I wasn't always the Dragon Whisperer, you know" he remarked, "We were at war, when I was your age; and I really believed, if I could kill a dragon, it would solve all my problems. But when the opportunity came…I couldn't do it."

*He means he _wouldn't_ do it* Toothless insisted, *Any other Viking would have killed me, back then, but not him. He spared me. I generously returned the favour* Toothless said loftily, before giving Hiccup a look of adoration that made him melt inside. *It turned out to be the best choice I'd ever made.*

Klaus didn't think he'd ever seen two people who so clearly loved each other as Hiccup and Toothless did. "Is that when-?" he began, "I mean, did you…if you can give other people this gift you have, to understand dragons, who gave it to you?" he asked Hiccup, "Was it God? When you spared Toothless?"

"Um…I suppose Toothless gave me the gift" Hiccup replied, "but not when we first met, though that would've been nice. It, err, happened later. Long story."

Klaus frowned a bit. "You're not gonna tell me? But…but I thought you trusted me" he protested, unable to help feeling hurt.

"I do! Really, I do, it's just…" Hiccup sighed, and explained "I don't want to burden you with the knowledge. And I've been careless with it in the past."

*You should have thought of that before you opened your big mouth.*

" _My_ big mouth? Yours takes up most of your head!"

In retaliation, Toothless closed his jaws around his other half's skull. *Don't worry, I'm not hurting him* he reassured Klaus, as Hiccup struggled and cried muffled protests. Fingers scratched him under the chin and he reflexively opened his mouth, just enough for Hiccup to pull free. Covered in spit, hair plastered with it, he glared at his dragon and stiffly said, "Excuse me a minute."

Hiccup went over to the cove pool and began trying to wash himself off. Klaus wondered, "Do you really have no teeth?" After all, the dragon must be named 'Toothless' for a reason.

*I have them, but I can retract them* Toothless explained, demonstrating. *A lot of people get confused when they hear my name, but 'Toothless-some-of-the-time-but-not-always' is too long* he added, and Klaus giggled.

Hiccup walked back over, dripping wet, and pulled a cloth from Toothless' saddlebag to dry himself off. "Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile."

*My pleasure* Toothless replied with a gummy smile.

Klaus looked at Hiccup in a hopeful manner. He sighed and admitted, "I guess I brought this on myself. Okay, look. All I can tell you is that…Toothless and I are heart bound. And I can't explain what that means, for your own safety, and ours; but it's the reason I can understand dragons, and give other people the gift as well. I wasn't born with it; in fact, it's kind of a miracle it happened at all."

Klaus would be lying if he said he wasn't curious what 'heart bound' meant. He assumed it was some way the Lord, in all His wisdom, had made Hiccup and Toothless harbingers of peace between their kinds. Still, it felt disrespectful to keep pestering the man about it, after how kind Hiccup had been. "Thank you, Hiccup. I was having doubts, but you've helped me have faith again."

"Doubts, huh?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow, "about the dragons, you mean?"

Klaus nodded. "When I was at home, I talked to Father Oliver about this. I didn't tell him about you", he assured hastily, "I just asked him if he thought dragons could ever be blessed, be creatures of God. He said they couldn't…and that if I believed they could, it was only because Satan was whispering temptations in my ear. That going with Trader Johann was leading me away from the light."

"I was scared. I didn't want to believe the wrong thing and go to hell, but I didn't know who was right, you or Father Oliver. So that night I prayed and prayed for a sign, anything to show me the way" Klaus explained, before he smiled and revealed "And He answered my prayer. I dreamed that dragons were attacking us, and I called out to God to save us, and _you_ appeared! You and Toothless flew down and He spoke through you, and all the dragons followed you away."

"That's quite a dream" Hiccup agreed, "So you still believe dragons don't have to be evil?"

"I do; and now I've heard Toothless speak, I believe it even more. I know that God chose you for a reason, even if you don't believe in Him….do you?"

Klaus sounded so hopeful that Hiccup felt bad about disappointing him, but it had to be done. "Well…I believe there's _something_ out there. I am unusually lucky; I was a runt, you know, and they don't usually last long…but I grew up. I shot down Toothless, a _Night_ Fury, in the _dark._ I've survived stuff that would kill most people; although, to be fair, that was usually thanks to Toothless."

*Usually? Try 'always'.*

"The point is, I guess I believe in _a_ god…I just don't want to say I believe in _this_ God, in particular. Just in case. And besides, as the bridge between humans and dragons, I can't start worshipping a different God because my people would be offended, and I can't join a religion that teaches dragons are demons – no offence – because _they_ would be offended. Do you see what I mean?"

"I think so" Klaus mused. "I still think you should accept Jesus, though."

Hiccup smiled a bit. "I'll think about it. Come on, we'll take you back to the village. You can talk to Brannild" he suggested. Klaus beamed excitedly at this proposition, and climbed onto Toothless without hesitation. "Take us up, bud."

* * *

Upon their return, Klaus thanked them for the ride and went in search of Brannild, Magnus and Carena. Hiccup and Toothless were then tackled by their daughters. Helena gushed to them about how cool they had been flying, and then scolded her dad for going off and not letting her tell him how cool he was first. "Sorry, darling. I had something to take care of" he said apologetically.

The winner of the Air Parade had been announced; it ended up being a draw, between the 'Twin-Head Talent', 'Spike-Tail Spectacle' and 'Fire-Scale Frenzy' (1). The riders were already engaged in a rematch, in the form of a dragon race between Snotlout, Tuff and Gruff, and Heather. Ruffnut had apparently demanded that her betrothed give her a foot rub instead. When Fishlegs stepped in and offered to do it instead, Snotlout looked like he could have kissed him.

A lot of people wanted to greet Hiccup, welcome him back; and ask him why he disappeared, because of course they hadn't been listening or hadn't heard his speech earlier. Hiccup was seriously thinking of inventing something to make his voice louder, without having to shout. Toothless wasn't helpful, instead choosing to snark at the Vikings who couldn't hear thought-speak in front of the ones who could, and forcing everyone to stifle their sniggers.

Then he was approached by Isak. The two of them broke away from the throngs and walked along the cliff top, looking out at the ice wall and the ocean beyond. After a few awkward moments, Hiccup inquired "So…did you like the parade?"

"It was quite the show, I'll admit" Isak replied, "You dragon riders are a daring lot, I give you that."

"You've ridden on a dragon" Hiccup couldn't resist pointing out. "On Torch."

Isak frowned. "One of the most unpleasant experiences of my life, and one I'd sooner not repeat. I hope Chief Ragnar has the sense to commandeer a ship from your wife for the ride home. You don't mind sparing one, do you?"

"That's for her to decide, not me; she is the Chief, after all. And it can't have been _that_ bad" Hiccup insisted.

"We weren't supposed to be _flying_ here" Isak scowled, "our Chief had a ship prepared. We were waiting for Mikel and his betrothed, when they show up riding that dragon of his. He insisted that flying would be faster, and before any of us could protest, he had the dragon grab us all and put us on its back." He glared at Hiccup and added, "I'm sure you think it's just hilarious."

"No, not at all" Hiccup said hastily, trying to school his features. "Okay, so maybe that wasn't the best introduction to dragon riding…but he still got you here, right? Anyway, Torch always was pretty mischievous" he remarked.

*Understatement* Toothless snorted.

"Besides, dragons _are_ faster than ships" Hiccup declared, ignoring his own.

Isak rolled his eyes. "The dragon didn't get us here any faster than a ship would have. Ragnar tried to make his son turn around and take us back, but Mikel wouldn't listen. Neither would his new pet. They argued about it the whole way; and then his girlfriend got involved. At least on a ship you can avoid people."

"Aha!" Hiccup smirked triumphantly, "So it wasn't the ride that bothered you; it was who you were riding with. Come on, Isak; you can't tell me you were up there, in the sky, and you didn't feel anything. No wonder, no awe…"

"No bone-deep terror?"

"You _were_ tied on, right?"

"Yes, fortunately Mikel at least had the sense to bring something for us to hold onto. But that he did it at all! I can't believe that boy is going to be married, and our future chief. May the gods help us when that day comes."

Hiccup was torn between chuckling and getting indignant on Mikel's behalf. "I'm sure that Mik means well" he said, before asking cautiously, "Isak, I don't mean to be rude, but…why did you want to come here?"

Isak gave him a sharp look, and then sighed. "Believe it or not, I am trying to move on; to atone for what I did. Hard to believe it's been four years…Smoking Bay is changing. Little by little, people are coming around to the idea of living side by side with dragons. I came here to get used to the idea, I suppose. I hope that I can make sure those who aren't so keen still have a voice" he explained.

Hiccup nodded. "That's a good idea" he agreed. An idea occurred to him, and he debated silently with himself for a few moments. "Err…speaking of voices" he said vaguely, "how'd you like to hear those of dragons?"

Both Toothless and Isak gave him sharp and incredulous stares. *I never agreed to that!* his dragon protested, eyes narrowed indignantly. Hiccup winced.

Isak looked more confused than anything else. "Voices of dragons?"

"Yeah…" Hiccup said slowly, "You remember, back when…um…when I showed you that I could understand dragons. I can let you hear them too, if you want."

"And why exactly would I want to do that?"

"I just…thought it would help" Hiccup replied awkwardly, "if I could get the dragon who…killed Hafni…to apologise, you could get some closure."

Isak's eyes went wide, briefly; he closed them and shook his head. "No. I think it's best to leave the past in the past. I'll get closure somehow, but it won't be with facing the dragon who cost me my little brother. I doubt it would end as well as you hope" he said pointedly…before relenting and adding, "but I appreciate the offer, all the same."

"It's alright. Isak…I want to thank you. Even though you don't like dragons, and you have good reason not to, you're still trying to understand them. _I_ appreciate that. If more people were like you, well…" Hiccup shrugged and offered a smile, "the world could be a better place. Or different, at least."

Their conversation was curtailed by the arrival of a Biter, who landed on Hiccup's arm and chattered out a message. "I have to go. Astrid wants me" he explained apologetically, swinging into the saddle. "But thanks for the talk."

* * *

Urchin was swimming leisurely through the deep, dark ocean. He had been feasting in the depths, and now he was bringing a crop full of fish back to his nest. It would make his Alphas happy, and that made Urchin happy too. He had swum quite far away from the nest, searching for good prey. Urchin thought nothing of it; he was a mighty Sea-Giant, what could possibly faze him?

He hadn't gone very far when a pod of Spark-Noses appeared from the depths, swimming alongside him. Urchin rumbled a friendly greeting, and they whistled back, crossing over his path. When he tried to swim past them, the Spark-Noses splashed and made sparks flash between their snouts, and kept getting in his way. Urchin grew annoyed, and growled warningly at them. *GO AWAY.*

Instead of leaving him alone, the Spark-Noses kept following Urchin. They darted back and forth in front of him, miming out some kind of trouble. They were…trapped? *SPEAK* Urchin prompted, but they did not do so. He began to understand that they wanted him to follow them, but he wondered why they would not speak. * _I FOLLOW_ * he agreed. He'd help them, and they'd leave.

The Spark-Noses led Urchin away from his nest, through the ocean near the surface. Eventually, the watery shadows ahead became clear; he could see the dark, hard lines of ship hulls. A lot of hulls, in a curved line, with a gap between them, between two large sea stacks. Urchin growled suspiciously.

He reared up out of the water to get a better look at these floating-nests, these ships. His eyes widened and pupils turned to slits at the sight. Dragon hunters! Urchin snarled and sucked in water to spit it out as ice; or at least he tried to. But many, many dragons blasted him in the face, and the Spark-Noses _shocked_ him. The smaller sea dragons rammed themselves against his hide, against his throat and underbelly. *BEGONE* Urchin growled, diving below the waves.

The Spark-Noses intercepted him and formed orbs of lightning beneath the waves. They burst out and blinded Urchin temporarily, made strange lights flash and pop in his eyes. He roared in confusion and pain. Urchin sucked in water and spat it out as a torrent of freezing ice, but the Spark-Noses dived deeper. Alarmed, he tried to swim away, but the Spark-Noses harassed him even more.

*CEASE!* Urchin spat ice again. He didn't really want to hurt them, just scare them off; but they would not go! More of them appeared and attacked him, blocking his route home. The Spark-Noses were biting midges compared to him, but there were so many of them and they were _relentless_. *ATTACK WHY?* Urchin demanded, fearful and bewildered. This was not how it should be!

The Spark-Noses did not answer. They snarled at him, and shocked him, but they did not speak. Why didn't they speak?! Urchin spat ice at them and swam towards the ships. He intended to crash up beneath them and throw the hunters into the sea, but the Spark-Noses got there first – they were smaller, lighter, faster – and shocked his belly. It hurt, and he rose to the surface.

Urchin burst out of the waves, bellowing. The flying dragons attacked as soon as he emerged, scouring his face with fire. It did not burn him, but it was too bright, too hot. Urchin tried to retreat into the dark, cold depths of the ocean, but those horrid Spark-Noses kept attacking him from below. *ATTACK WHY?!* he wailed. Why were they helping the dragon hunters?!

There was no answer. They drove him back towards the sea stacks. Urchin was _terrified._ He could order them to stop; he could command them to attack the hunters instead. He _could_ ; but that would be wrong! That what was he had done before, and it was not a good thing to do. It had made Drago pleased, but Urchin despised Drago, and he would not be Beast ever again.

The ships moved, blocking his path. Urchin roared thunderously and spat torrents of ice to freeze and destroy them. To his horror, the ships did not sink – and sharp blades on their fronts and sides cut through his ice. They kept hemming him in, driving him back between the sea stacks. The rock scraped against his scales, and soon he could not go back any further. He was stuck!

Sharp biting spears on chains were fired from the ships into his tusks. Urchin did not feel them, but he felt the tug. He felt more spears pierce his thick hide. That was impossible! Urchin heaved at the chains with all his might, but the barbs tugged at his scales and flesh, drawing blood that blossomed out in the salty water. He spat out ice again in desperation, screaming *HELP! _TRAPPED!_ *

Hunters jumped onto him, scrambled over his spines. Urchin snarled and swung his great head from side to side, knocking many of them into the water where the mad Spark-Noses attacked. Some of them held on though, and they dragged chains over his face, over his mouth, around his tusks. Thick, dragon-proof chains and bars that would block his ice blasts. They were muzzling him.

The largest ship cut through his ice with a harsh, discordant screech. It stopped and a human appeared perched on the nose of the ship. Urchin thought he looked familiar, but he was too frightened and in too much pain to recognise the human properly. The human waited until Urchin focused on him, and then held up a spear. When he did, all the Spark-Noses suddenly attacked.

They shocked the chains holding him to the rock, and Urchin felt their lightning scorching through all of him. He bellowed in agony and thrashed; the sea stacks trembled, and rocks showered down around him. The human lowered the spear, and the pain stopped. Urchin panted. The spear was raised again. More pain! Urchin roared. He wanted to breathe ice at the human, but he couldn't.

Suddenly, he was much smaller, cringing as Drago – as Master – towered above him. _Master raised his hook, and there was pain._ The human raised his spear, and there was pain. The hook meant pain and punishment. The spear meant pain and punishment. Urchin remembered, and realised this. He whined, a drawn out hoarse moan. * _FEAR-OF-PAIN. NO HURT_ * he begged, desperate.

The human with the spear spoke at last. "I am your new master, dragon" he declared, voice hard and cold as the ice he'd rammed through. "And you _will_ obey me." He turned his back on Urchin and addressed the hunters behind him. "Now, we have captured the dragon lovers greatest defence; and it will be our greatest weapon against them. With this Bewilderbeast, we will conquer _all_ of those dragons, even the Night Fury, and the demonic beasts will be slain!"

A great cheer rose up from the hunters. *NO!* roared Urchin. They wanted to attack his nest, hurt his flock and his Alphas. Worse of all, the spear-wielding human wanted _him_ to conquer dragons, just like Drago. Urchin would _not._ He hated what he was once, and he did not want to be that again. He would not turn on his flock. He would not betray his Alphas. Alpha-Hiccup and Alpha-Toothless would realise he was gone and come find him, rescue him. Urchin was _so_ scared…but he was more scared of being _bad_ again than of being hurt. He did not want to be hurt, but if he was bad again, he would be driven away from his new nest, he would be alone, and that would be worse. He had been alone for so long, and it had hurt more than pain.

So he roared as loud as he could, even when they hurt him to make him be quiet. He needed one of his flock-mates to hear him, to bring the Alphas to rescue him. He struggled to escape himself. *ALPHAS WILL COME!*

* * *

(1) That was the result of the poll…then again, only three people voted. I really need to stop doing these things.


	4. Chapter 4 - Times Gone By

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD

A/N: This is a flashback chapter, but I realised too late that it contradicts part of 'This Is Berk', but then consistency has never been my strong point :/

Rather than rewrite this chapter, give myself a headache and make you guys wait for another week, I decided it would be easier to retcon the earlier version of events and rewrite them to match better with the timeline shown here.

Also, I originally conceived of Adulfr as being three years younger than Hiccup, but then I figured if he's a foil/counterpart to Hiccup then they ought to be the same age, if only for an extra parallel. As if there weren't enough already XD.

Chapter Four –Times Gone By

 _Fifteen years previous_

The village of Raudabein was a dreary, harsh, unpleasant place to live. In a way it was fitting, because the whole of Myrkr was just as bad. It was phenomenally cold, wet and windy almost all of the time, with huge forbidding mountains and massive glaciers and dark pine forests. That was where the country had gotten its name; the dark, dark forests. They were huge, and very, very dangerous.

As for Raudabein, it was home to the Blood Bone tribe. They were proper Vikings, tougher than dragon-hide and meaner than a starving Whispering Death. The men had wives for cooking and making babies, and thralls for everything else. That freed them up to do more important things, like pillage from neighbouring weaker villages, plunder from pirates, and hunt dragons.

"SHUDDUP!" shouted Galmi (1), the head dragon hunter, at the top of his lungs. When Galmi shouted, you knew about it. The gaggle of fifteen year old boys in front of him stopped fidgeting and murmuring to each other straight away. "That's more like it. Now, you pathetic lumps are here for one thing, and one thing only – TO BECOME DRAGON HUNTERS!"

The boys cheered. Dragon hunting was everything around here; if you couldn't hunt a dragon, you weren't part of the Blood Bone tribe. Literally. "Dragons are cruel, dumb beasts, put on Midgard by Loki himself for us to hunt. Any idiot can catch a grouse, or take down a deer, but a _dragon_ is the ultimate prize! They're the biggest grouse you can catch! The largest stag you can shoot!"

"I thought dragons were lizards" one boy said, scratching his head in confusion.

"It's a figure of speech, you blithering idiot." Galmi glared daggers at the boy until he shuffled back and hung his head. "Now, hunting dragons is a great and glorious sport, but it is not easy. No, it will be the most difficult thing you ever do in your miserable short lives. Dragons are _dangerous_. Big, spiky, sometimes poisonous (1), and with Thor-awful tempers. They're crafty devils, too."

One boy put his hand in the air, but when ignored. He waved it vigorously. "What is it now, Adulfr?" Galmi demanded impatiently.

The short, black haired youth inquired, "Um, how can a dragon be dumb _and_ crafty? Aren't those two things opposites?"

Galmi stomped over to the boy and towered above him. This wasn't surprising, really. Adulfr was the shortest of all the boys. He'd been born a runt, and he'd nearly been left out in the cold until his mama saved him. At least, that was what the other boys liked to tell him. Adulfr squared his shoulders and puffed his chest out as far as it would go, trying to make himself look bigger.

"Are you saying" Galmi began, voice low and dangerous, "that I'm wrong?"

"Sir, no, sir!" Adulfr answered at once. "I was just a bit confused, sir."

"Stop that, then. A real dragon hunter is never confused, because we don't waste time stopping to think, we just _do_. But to answer your question, dragons are dumb because they fall for traps, but they can be crafty when they learn, eventually, not to fall for them. So you have to be even craftier, got it?"

Adulfr did not, in all honesty, get it – but that would be a very stupid thing to say out loud. "Yes, sir" he replied dutifully.

"I can't hear the rest of you. Heck, I can barely hear _you,_ Adulfr. HAVE YOU GOT THAT?!" Galmi yelled at the cluster of definitely-not-shivering boys.

"YES, SIR!"

"Good" he grunted. "First things first, you horrible lot. See these traps? Half of you are gonna set them, and the other half are gonna get to that side o' the ring without setting 'em off. Form a line across, single file, double time!"

The boys quickly jogged into place. Galmi went down the line, poking each boy in the chest with a grunt of "Set", or "Get", alternating between them.

Adulfr ended up on the 'Get' team. "Now, this is a teamwork exercise" Galmi sniffed, his nostril hairs twitching. "So you lot work together to set the traps, and the rest of you work together to get past them. It takes more than one man to hunt a dragon – unless it's one of those piddling little Terrors, but only a yellow-bellied coward would waste time hunting those!" Galmi laughed.

As they waited for the traps to be set, one of the boys on Adulfr's team, a hulking youth named Odkel boasted "I know how _I'm_ gonna get past those traps. I'll stick real close to wolf boy here", he jerked a thumb at Adulfr, and the other boys snickered, "and if I'm about to get caught, I'll push him in first."

More sniggering ensued. Adulfr scowled. "You'd better watch your tongue, Odkel. My father is the chief. If you do anything to me, he'll have your head."

"Ooh, I'm so scared!" Odkel mock-whimpered. "Don't be such a whiny tattler, wolf boy. Aww, are you gonna run crying to your daddy after this?"

"Heh, heh. Maybe he'll sick his furry pet on us instead!" another boy guffawed.

"What, you mean the pet wolf he doesn't have?"

 _She's not a pet!_ he wanted to snap. "Have it your way, _Oddball_. Then everyone can see what a coward you are" Adulfr sneered at him. Unfortunately, in his attempt to insult the other boy in return, he'd overlooked the fact that Odkel was twice his size. Odkel stared down at him, a vein throbbing in his temple.

"You little runt" Odkel hissed, "You calling me a coward?" He shot out a hand and grasped Adulfr by the front of his tunic, lifting him bodily into the air. He pulled his other fist back to deliver a punch; only to cry out when Adulfr bit his hand. If there was one thing Adulfr had learned from being small for his age, it was that you had to fight dirty. Honour was for bigger people than he.

Odkel's grasp loosened, and he tore himself free. Now came the next step; running away. The guys on his team – former team – were between him and the way out, and going around the ring would take too long. So Adulfr bolted straight for the maze of traps, Odkel hot on his heels. "Get back here, brat!"

Adulfr dodged through the various traps and cages; for once his small size gave him somewhat of an advantage. The clincher came when he leapt over a metal net spread over the ground, but Odkel charged right through it. The trap was sprung, and he ended up dangling in midair, rattling the chains and screaming for blood. Adulfr made it to the other side, but it was still an obvious dead end.

"ENOUGH!" Galmi roared. "You think you're clever, do you, Adulfr?" he demanded, spittle flying out of his mouth. "Now that you've shown everyone how to get past the traps, you can show them how to undo the one you've gone and caught Odkel in" he ordered. Adulfr tried to protest, and insist that the larger boy had started it, but his complaints fell on uncaring ears.

They all had to finish the exercise, and as punishment for causing a scene, Adulfr and Odkel were made to clean up afterwards. Not that Galmi gave a damn about who was at fault or why; he didn't even bother to keep an eye on him afterwards. Adulfr kept his distance from Odkel; he was sure the other boy wanted to beat him up. To his surprise, Odkel didn't say a word or raise a hand against him…until they were out of the training ring.

Odkel's lackeys, thugs like him, were waiting around near the perimeter. "'Bout time" one of them grunted, spitting on the ground. "Now what?"

Odkel's face contorted into a horrible grin. "Now we practise dragon hunting…on _him_ " he declared, pointing a thick finger at Adulfr. Or rather, at where Adulfr had been, because the young heir had sidled away and scarpered the moment they'd emerged from the training arena. "What the – _get him!_ "

* * *

Adulfr didn't waste any time; he bolted straight for the only safe place he knew. The forest. It might have been near featureless, with dragons and dragon traps lurking within, but it was still preferable to trying to hide in the village. Sure enough, it wasn't long before Odkel and his goons gave up the hunt. "Have fun getting eaten, runt!" he heard one of them yell after him as he kept on fleeing.

At last, he could slow to a jog, then a walk, and finally dropped down on a fallen, half-rotted log. Adulfr panted heavily, feeling his heart thudding in his chest, and cursed the wretched lot of them. How dare they treat him with such contempt! He was the heir to the Blood Bone tribe, son of Hauke the Fearsome. He couldn't wait until he was crowned chief; then his tormentors would _pay._

For most people, it was easy to get lost in these pine forests that seemed to go on forever. Adulfr, however, had spent a lot of time in them, and he was an excellent tracker, if he said so himself. He could track, and cover his own, and that would certainly come in handy for hunting dragons. There was more to dragon hunting than just brute strength and being able to shoot arrows.

Looking around, he began to get his bearings and recognise where he was. If he kept going due northwest, he'd get to a river and be able to follow it downstream to his definite safe place. Adulfr set off, taking care not to leave a trail. When he reached the river, he picked his way over the slippery stones on the bank, so as not to leave any footprints in the mud.

Of course, the problem with following the river was that he could stumble across all manner of wildlife getting a drink, like boars, or deer, or elk, or a dragon. The latter of which he did _not_ want to cross paths with. Adulfr never went anywhere without his trusty dagger, but that wouldn't do him much good against a creature ten times his size, with razor sharp teeth, that breathed fire.

Adulfr had nearly reached his intended destination when he rounded a bend in the river and almost walked into a Monstrous Nightmare having a drink. He darted behind a tree and held his breath, thanking the gods that the wind was blowing downstream instead of up. If he stayed very still, maybe the dragon wouldn't notice him…and if it did, well, he'd just have to slay it. In self defence.

Several heart stopping moments passed. Finally, Adulfr worked up the courage to peek out, and found to his dismay that not only was the Nightmare still there, but it was fishing in the pond. Then he noticed that his hands were trembling. _What's wrong with me?_ he berated himself, _I'm the son of Hauke the Fearsome. I am Adulfr…the Fear_ less _! A real dragon hunter doesn't think, they_ do _._

So, stupidly, he charged out of his hiding place, yelling and brandishing his dagger at the terrible beast. The Nightmare drew back with a startled honk, bursting into flames with surprise. That gave Adulfr pause. Recovering, the dragon snarled at him. He snarled right back and howled at the top of his lungs.

In the distance, he heard an answering howl. The Nightmare suddenly took off; its huge wings unfurled and sent Adulfr tumbling, though luckily not into the river. "Stupid dragon" he scowled, dusting himself off. "Stupid _scared_ dragon. Ha!" Adulfr grinned in triumph, pleased at his success in frightening it off (2).

He went on to his safe place without interruption. When he reached it, Adulfr waited patiently for his friends to notice him. Fenrir approached first, growling. He stayed very still as the pack's alpha male trotted over to sniff at him. At last, Fenrir recognised his scent and turned away, accepting his presence. The alpha female, Sigrún, was the next to greet Adulfr, as well as Garmr, Skoll and Hati.

Once all of them had come over to sniff at him, Adulfr was greeted by his closest friend, Skadi. Unlike the others, who were content to sniff at him and wander off to scent mark or wrestle with each other, Skadi lay down beside Adulfr. They didn't say anything, but simply enjoyed each other's company. When nobody was looking, he reached over and stroked her soft fur.

It was only mid morning. Adulfr stayed with the wolves as they hunted; he even bagged himself a pheasant to cook and eat for lunch. After the pack had brought down a stag to devour, Adulfr decided he'd better start heading back home. They had gone quite far from Raudabein and he'd need to get a move on if he wanted to get back before dark. Part of him didn't want to get back.

He bid his friends goodbye and set off towards home, keeping his bearings with the shadows and the sun. From behind, he heard the pack howling in a rally. In a lull, Adulfr threw his head back and answered with a howl of his own.

Adulfr had been with the pack longer than he thought; they had travelled further than he thought. The shadows grew longer and longer, the light ever dimmed. Soon it was dusk, and he felt no closer to the village. He must be, though; he just had to keep going. There was water in his pouch, but Adulfr soon grew quite hungry, and as it got darker, he began to be very afraid.

It was harder to navigate at night; worse still, clouds were obscuring the moon and stars. Adulfr shivered violently. He had to light a fire. Desperate, he looked around for a thick, dry branch to use as a torch, some stones to strike a spark with. It was so dark. He could barely see his fingers in front of his face. _Stupid, stupid…should have gone back sooner…should have stayed in the village…_

Cold, starving, miserable and lost, Adulfr didn't think it could possibly get any worse. Then, of course, it did. He heard a rustling sound behind him, and spun around to see a Monstrous Nightmare stalking him. It might have been the one from before, but he wasn't sure. The dragon set its head on fire and moved towards him slowly, its fangs flashing in the light of its own flames.

Although the warmth and glow were not unwelcome, Adulfr immediately turned and fled. He dodged between trees and charged through the forest, screaming at the top of his lungs. "HELP! DRAGON ATTACK! HELP ME!"

It was still chasing him. He could feel the heat of the fire, and it made things a lot easier to see; but it terrified him. Adulfr felt such relief when he spotted, not too far off, more flames – flames of torches, held by people. He ran towards them as quick as he could. When he burst out into the clearing and somebody picked him up, his legs kept flailing in midair. "Dragon! Nightmare! Chasing!"

"Silence!" Hauke snapped, dropping Adulfr unceremoniously on the ground. He quickly scrambled to his feet and looked up at his father, blanching at the furious expression on the man's face. Then he cried out and staggered as Hauke delivered a swift but hard smack around the head. "Idiot boy! How many damn times have I told you not to go into this forest?!"

"I – I'm sorry, Father" replied Adulfr, ignoring the pain in his head. "I didn't mean to get lost; I didn't realise the time…"

"I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses. Thor help you if you go back inside this forest, Adulfr, because one of these days I won't" Hauke said harshly. "We're going home. You're going to get the lashing of your life; perhaps that will encourage you to be more disciplined and less disobedient from now on."

That night, Adulfr tried in vain to sleep, wincing at the pain of the raw skin on his arms. His father had really laid into him. _It's my own fault anyway…if I hadn't been such a coward…_ as he lay in bed, gritting his teeth against the stinging tenderness, Adulfr resolved to get stronger, so he could fight his bullies instead of fleeing from them. He might be a runt, but he would be a weakling no more.

* * *

 _Five years later_

Adulfr was walking through the village when he overheard some kind of altercation going on close by. He frowned when he recognised one of the raised voices; it was that of Odkel. Looking around, Adulfr spotted Odkel and his cronies harassing a thrall. Nobody was helping, but he had a sudden urge to put the crass buffoons in their place. So he strode over with purpose. "Oi, Oddball!"

"Oh, well if it isn't his highness" Odkel sneered mockingly, shoving the thrall aside. "This ain't none of your business, wolf boy. So do yerself a favour and shove off, before I make ya" he threatened. Adulfr stared back in challenge (he'd _finally_ had a growth spurt and shot up like a reed), curling his fingers into fists. Odkel made good on his threat and shoved, but Adulfr had braced himself.

Then he punched the other teen in the face. Odkel reeled, almost stunned by the blow; his friends pushed him towards Adulfr, who raised his fists defensively. "You skinny _brat_ " grunted Odkel, lunging at him. Adulfr dodged out of the way and delivered a fast, hard one-two punch to the shoulder. "Argh! Hold still!" Odkel charged like an idiot; Adulfr side-stepped and tripped him.

Odkel's face went smacking into the ground. He scrambled up and turned to his opponent, dripping blood from his nose, furious. "Coward" he spat, "stop dancing around and fight me like a man!"

"Come and get me, then" Adulfr taunted. Their scuffle had an audience of eager teens chanting "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Over the years he had exercised and trained until his knuckles bled, until his bones creaked, to fight stronger. He had learned to fight smarter. To use his opponent's weight against them. Of course, Adulfr still wasn't above playing dirty if he had to. Winning was what mattered.

Odkel was all brawn and no brains; he swung at Adulfr again, who blocked the punch with his right hand and delivered a blow to the sternum with his left. Odkel made a grab for his wrist, but he swung out of the way and used the momentum to throw his opponent off balance. At the last moment, Odkel seized his shoulders and dragged him to the ground as well.

Adulfr grunted as he was shoved against the hard ground, the wind knocked out of him. Odkel pinned Adulfr's arms down with his knees and gleefully proceeded to punch him without interruption. "You think you're tough now? You ain't tough, you ain't _nuthin'._ Don't forget, wolf boy, no matter what; you'll always be a weak" – Odkel's eyes bulged and his words trailed off in a pained squeak.

" _Oooh_ " the onlookers winced collectively; Adulfr had shoved his knee into a…sensitive area. He bucked and shoved his leg sideways with all his strength, heaving the opposite arm up at the same time. Odkel toppled, and he used the momentum to heave himself on top instead of the other way around. Once again, he punched Odkel in the face, but this time it actually knocked him out.

* * *

Adulfr took deep breaths, got to his feet and put one foot on the unconscious Odkel's chest. "Who's the weakling now?" He revelled in the cheers for a few moments before spitting out a glob of bloody saliva and sauntering…well, limping…on his way. His thigh felt it had pulled a muscle, his arms were aching and his face was bruised, but he'd still won. So what if he had cheated a bit?

He came to the docks, which was where he'd been heading in the first place. His father was preparing to sail north on a hunting trip. There was someone Hauke worked for; Drago Bludvist. Adulfr had never met him, but he sounded intimidating. Drago was going to bring all dragons under his control, and if even _dragons_ knew to fear and obey him, he must be a very powerful man indeed.

There were several hunters conversing around some barrels near the pier, and once again Adulfr paused to eavesdrop when he overheard the words "dragon master." They must have been talking about Drago Bludvist, he assumed. He was far enough away that he only heard snippets, but it was rather intriguing.

"…took down the Grimborns…"

"…dragon flyers…"

"…rides a _Night Fury_ …"

"…heard he blew up a Red Death…"

"…not bad for a one legged…"

"…just a kid!..."

That last snippet confused Adulfr; unless they were talking about something Drago had done as a child. What was that about a Night Fury? He didn't think there _were_ any Night Furies, that they'd all been hunted to extinction. The so-called 'unholy offspring of lightning and death' were one of the most feared dragons, so to see one brought to heel would be extremely satisfying.

At least, that was what Adulfr told himself. Deep down he simply wanted to see one of these elusive dragons, just to say he had, only without getting killed. As for _riding_ it…he had heard that some of Drago's men captured dragons and used them as steeds in the air, so why shouldn't their leader do the same? With such a rare and dangerous specimen, at that! Adulfr just _had_ to meet Drago himself.

He boarded the _Black Death_ in search of his father. It didn't take long; Hauke was up on the deck, talking to the captain and his second-in-command, Gunnhild. Nearby stood their personal thralls, staying quiet and out of the way. Adulfr had learned it was not a good idea to interrupt his father, so he too waited patiently for Hauke to finish and notice his presence.

At last, Hauke glanced up and spotted him. "Adulfr, what do you want?"

"I want to come with you and meet Drago Bludvist" he replied without hesitation. As a hasty afterthought he added, "Please, father."

Hauke scowled. "How many times do I have to tell you, the answer is _no._ You are not coming on this voyage and that is _final_. I have far more important things to do than worry about keeping an eye on someone who can't stay put" he said scornfully. "You're not even trained to hunt dragons; you'd just get in the way."

"I swear I won't" Adulfr insisted. "How do you expect me to follow in your footsteps if you don't let me try? And besides, if Drago rides a Night Fury, I want to see how he conquers the beast."

"What are you blathering about?" Hauke demanded, "Drago doesn't ride a Night Fury. He doesn't even have one of those in his army…not yet, at least."

Adulfr's brow furrowed slightly. "No, I heard the men talking about him on the pier. How he rides a Night Fury, killed a Red Death – augh!"

"Idiot boy" Hauke snapped, cuffing him around the head. "That isn't Drago. Don't tell me; they said something about the 'Dragon Master'."

"…Yes, father" Adulfr replied, resisting the urge to rub his head. It was just a bruise, nothing to make a fuss about.

"Well, allow me to set you straight. The 'dragon master' is nothing more than a wannabe from some backwater island in the middle of the Barbaric Archipelago. He's just a runt like you who happened to get lucky" Hauke declared, voice full of dismissive scorn. "The only reason anyone's talking about him is because he somehow captured and tamed a Night Fury. Without the dragon, he's nothing."

Adulfr still rather thought that taming a Night Fury was rather impressive; especially if this man was a runt like him. "But I'm not a runt anymore" he insisted, gesturing to his taller frame. "Please, father, let me come. I'll prove to you I can handle whatever those fire-breathing monsters throw at us."

Hauke frowned, noticing as if for the first time the bruises on Adulfr's face. "Did you get into another fight?" he asked, though not angrily.

"Against Odkel; and I won" Adulfr boasted. His father didn't need to know how he won or why he'd fought Odkel in the first place.

"I should think so; I'd hate to have a son who couldn't defend himself in a brawl" Hauke remarked. Adulfr puffed himself up in pride, ignoring the implied slight. "But you're still not coming" his father continued, much to his disappointment. "Now get off deck, and don't even _think_ about trying to stow away" Hauke glared at him in warning, before turning away.

"Wait! Aren't you going to say goodbye to mother?"

His father waved a dismissive hand. "Say goodbye to her for me."

Gunnhild had him escorted off the ship. Adulfr stalked away from the harbour grumbling to himself about the unfairness of it, and headed home to tell his mother, Kalda, that Hauke was leaving. With him away, at least she and Adulfr would have some peace and quiet in the house for a month or two.

He took the long way around to avoid anyone, like Odkel, looking for another fight. After a while, his indignation lessened, and he began to feel…intrigued. Inspired, even. To think that a 'runt like him' had somehow controlled a Night Fury, and destroyed a Red Death. They were one of the largest dragons in the world, and a mere weakling like him had slain one!

Adulfr stopped walking abruptly and frowned at himself. No, he was not weak, like they said; he was _not_ worthless. He was strong! He was the heir, he _mattered._ His father's words echoed in his head. _"You have to be better, Adulfr. I'd hate for you to be a disappointment." "Why do you keep letting me down?" "Stop running off to play with wolves." "Don't help the thralls."_

" _Discipline,_ not _disobedience."_

Yet, he _was_ disobedient. Adulfr didn't know what was wrong with him; why couldn't he just be the perfect son his father wanted? He kept going into the forest to find Skadi and the rest of the pack, taking care to leave a trail and take provisions so he could find his way back, and fend for himself. He had helped that thrall…not on purpose, of course, he just wanted to put Odkel in his place.

"Not ready", indeed. Well, if his father didn't believe him ready, then Adulfr would prove it. He would slay a dragon before Hauke returned, by himself, so his father would see that he was ready, that he was worthy of being his heir. After all, if the Dragon Master could come from such lowly beginnings and, well, _master dragons,_ then why couldn't _he_ do something as impressive?

* * *

Capturing and killing a dragon should have been _easy._ He had trained since his youth to do this very task! Yet for some reason, the dragons of the forest were strangely elusive. Time and time again, his traps came up empty…then he realised they were being sabotaged. That Thor-damned Odkel and his pathetic thugs were trying to stop him from achieving the glory that was rightfully his!

At last, he managed to outwit them, and captured a Monstrous Nightmare. Just in time, too; his father's fleet was due to return that very day. One blow from his axe took the creature's head off, to Adulfr's satisfaction. All of its thrashing and roaring as it tried in vain to escape his metal net, and the whining sound it made as he raised his weapon, had made him feel…uncomfortable.

Adulfr strode into his village with head high, the Nightmare skull in his arms. He expected congratulations, but instead nobody…really gave him a second glance. "I trapped and slayed this dragon myself" he declared to any who would listen.

"So what?" Odkel scoffed. Of course it was him. "The rest of us have slain loads of 'em, wolf boy. It's gonna take a lot more than one Nightmare head to impress anyone around here. 'Sides, you probably cheated like you _always_ do."

 _Cheated? You mean like you did, sabotaging my traps?_ Adulfr was desperate to retort, but he had no time to get into a fight with his lessers over this. He needed to get to the docks so his father would see his accomplishment as soon as he disembarked. One slain dragon was not _too_ impressive, he'd admit, but it was a start. At the very least he'd proven he could hunt dragons.

The _Black Death_ came into port, and the men set about tying her up. Gunnhild was the first person to walk down the gangplank. He saw Adulfr standing there, with Kalda beside him, and looked very solemn. "I'm sorry, ma'am. Adulfr."

His mother's eyes widened; Adulfr frowned, not understanding. "Sorry for what? Where is my father?" he demanded. Hauke should have been first.

Gunnhild stepped aside, and two more men came down the gangplank. Their faces were stone, and between them they carried a stretcher, the body on it covered with a hide. "There's your father" the captain replied.

Kalda gasped; but her son could not accept this. Hauke could not possibly be _dead._ Yet when he rushed over and tore off the covering, there lay his father, eyes closed, chest unmoving and charred. "A dragon killed him?"

"It was a Night Fury", one of the men carrying the stretcher revealed. "Not just any Fury, either; it were the one commanded by _him._ The Dragon Whisperer."

"We captured him, but he escaped and had his dragon kill your father in revenge" the other man explained, before Gunnhild ordered them to move on so Hauke's body could be prepared for the funeral.

When he heard this, Adulfr could hardly believe his ears. His inspiration…had _killed his father._ The man he'd begun to admire had his fiery steed _murder_ his father for revenge. More and more of the hunters confirmed it, that they had been attacked by dragon riders, that the Night Fury had singled Hauke out and its master had not even tried to hold it back from releasing its deadly blast.

Soon, Adulfr grew angry. He mounted the Nightmare skull on his wall and seethed. "It's not fair. It's not _fair_!" he snarled, punching a fist into the wall. "I finally kill a dragon, I get the chance to prove myself to him – and I've _lost_ it! All because of that wretched 'Dragon Master'. Some master of dragons, letting his Night Fury kill my father, and for what? Revenge?

"We'll see who gets revenge. He thinks he can hide behind his dragons, but I" –

"Adulfr?" his mother called timidly from the doorway, "Listen to me, please. I know you're upset about your father, so am I, but…perhaps we'll be a little better off without him…" she shrieked and ducked as he grabbed the nearest object – a small hatchet – and flung it at her angrily. The weapon slammed into the wood of his door above her head with a _thwock_ , making the wood vibrate.

"How can you say that?!" he roared at her, furious moreso at himself for what he'd almost done, but taking it out on his mother. "He was your husband! He was my father! He loved us!" Kalda cowered before him, tears in her eyes.

Adulfr turned away, no longer able to stand the sight of her so pathetic, or how it made his chest feel tight to see his mother in distress. As a boy he'd been upset when he saw his father had disciplined her, but he was not a boy anymore. "I'm going to avenge him" Adulfr declared, his back to Kalda, "and defeat the Dragon Master. You see, I understand now, mother.

"This man, this Master of Dragons…he wants to use dragons to master people. To do his bidding, attack his enemies. Just like he killed my father…but I bet Hauke was right. That without his Night Fury, without his dragons, the man is _nothing_. The world wants a Dragon Master? I'll give them a Dragon Master…"

* * *

(1) Galmi is an Old Norse name that means 'bellower'.

(2) Dragons are actually sometimes _venomous_ , but the Blood Bone tribe neither knew nor cared about the distinction.

(3) The Fire-Scale actually left because he realised this strange boy was no real threat, but might have just signalled to more dangerous humans.


	5. Chapter 5 - Descending Into Chaos

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD

A/N: I saw HTTYD: The Hidden World last Sunday. I won't spoil anything, but if anyone has seen it and wants to chat, feel free to PM me ;)

Also, sorry for the delay on this chapter. My plot bunnies went on strike, then got distracted by a shiny, then changed their minds about what to write.

Chapter Five – Descending Into Chaos

Sunset was rapidly approaching, hues of reddish-orange staining the sky, and all was well on the Isle of Berk. Everyone was having dinner, either in their own homes or in the Great Hall. Hiccup and Astrid were dining with his parents, along with Helena of course. "Lena, stop feeding your vegetables to Ebony under the table" her mother scolded. The little girl and dragon immediately tried to look as innocent as they possibly could.

"Nice try, missy. They're good for you, and they're not good for Bunny. You don't want her getting a tummy-ache, now do you?" Astrid inquired pointedly. Then she winced as the baby she carried decided to kick her womb. The little one had been very fidgety as of late, as if they were growing restless in there.

"Mummy, does the baby give _you_ a tummy-ache?"

"Sometimes."

"You shouldn't have eaten that magic bean, then" Helena declared, wagging her finger at Astrid. Her mother chuckled and smoothed a hand over her strawberry blonde hair. "When is the baby gonna come out?"

"Soon, I hope. In another month or so. Now eat your carrots, they help you see in the dark."

"Like a Night Fury!" Helena grinned, returning to her dinner. Now that the game of 'sneak food without being caught' was over, Ebony trotted over to Hiccup and butted her head against his leg. *Pet me!* she begged, pawing at him.

Hiccup absently patted her head until Toothless said firmly, *Ebony, don't bother him whilst he's eating.* The young kit stuck her tongue out at her sire and settled with her head in Hiccup's lap, purring. Toothless rolled his eyes.

"Hiccup, dear, are you alright?" asked Valka, "You seem a bit…distracted."

"Glum, I would say" Stoick added, before draining the rest of his tankard in a single gulp.

Hiccup looked up from where he'd been picking at his food and blinked. "Hmm? Sorry, I just…I was thinking, about what Eret told us" he explained. His talk with Isak had been curtailed because Eret wanted to discuss matters with him and Astrid. It had been unsettling, leaving Hiccup especially frustrated and uneasy.

Astrid shared a meaningful glance with Stoick and Valka. What had transpired wasn't good. Out of the blue, Helena announced "I'm finished!" with a grin.

"Good girl" Astrid said quickly, without really checking to see if she _had_ finished. "Why don't you and Ebony go play upstairs? Your dad and I have some boring grown up things to talk about with Grandma and Granddad" she explained.

"Okay. C'mon, Bunny!" Helena called, scrambling out of her seat and running upstairs to her dad's old bedroom, which they'd since converted into a playroom. Ebony slinked out from under the table and bounded after her, mouth curved into a gummy smile.

As soon as the door closed, Stoick said bluntly, "Would you like to fill us in?"

Before Hiccup could say anything, however, Astrid 'helpfully' replied "He'll make it sound worse than it is. He's in a bad mood because Eret says their efforts to spread the gospel of dragons isn't going so well."

Hiccup sighed. "It's not a gospel. And I am not in a bad mood" he insisted.

*Yes, you are* Toothless countered.

"Shush, you!"

Valka asked, "What did Eret actually say?"

* * *

 _Earlier that day_

When Hiccup and Toothless arrived at the Academy, they found Astrid waiting with Eret in the main hall, where the students would eat. For now the place was deserted but for them and their dragons. Stormfly and Sky Fire bowed respectfully to their Alphas. Eret stood up to greet Hiccup as well, saying "Hey, boss. Wait, no, I'm sorry. Greetings, Oh Great and Mighty Alpha", with a bow.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Very funny, Eret. It's good to see you too." They shared a manly hug, Hiccup kissed Astrid on the cheek and the three of them settled down to talk. Astrid took the opportunity to rest her aching feet in Hiccup's lap, and he sighed in resignation before massaging them. "The things I do for you."

Eret smirked. "Aren't you two sweet. I sure hope Safira and I aren't this disgustingly 'couple-y' when we're married." Normally he made it a point not to mix business and pleasure, but when Sky Fire and Ruby had become mates, the two of them had ended up spending more time together and, well, one thing led to another. Eret was _still_ married to his work, as Tinni liked to joke.

"Right, before I forget, boss, here's your cut." He patted a small ornate chest sitting on the table and pushed it over. Hiccup unlocked it with a key he kept in his belt and found it was only half full, mostly filled with silver and copper pieces with a few gold coins here and there. His brow furrowed. It wasn't that he'd expected there to be more, but he hadn't expected there to be so much less.

Any reward that Eret and his crew were paid to deal with dragons would be gathered up and split evenly between him, all of his crew, and a portion set aside for Hiccup. If they ever needed a bit more money, to mend their ship for instance, he'd give them some of it back. If this was a year's share of wealth and the chest was half-empty, then… "I'm guessing this year's been bad?"

"You have no idea. Do you know how many times we've nearly been burned at the stake as devil worshippers?" Eret huffed.

"Isn't that just kind of an occupational hazard?"

"Fair point" Eret conceded, "but it gets kinda old. Here's the thing; we're having trouble because of that pesky little 'supply and demand' problem, and also problems of the religious zealot variety. There's still a huge demand for dragons; and unfortunately, the consensus is still 'the best kind of dragon is a dead one'."

The dragons nearby hissed or snarled in displeasure. *What if we thought the best kind of human was a dead one?* Stormfly demanded rhetorically.

*Some dragons do think that* Sky Fire replied, *We've had to take them away from their nests because they tried to kill all the humans living nearby.*

Hiccup's brow furrowed. "I thought dragon-killing was less popular these days; the last time you were here, you were telling us about this 'harvesting' thing." He grimaced at the thought; it was when hunters captured a dragon alive and sawed off, or 'harvested', their claws, spines, sometimes even their fangs.

"That's still happening" Eret confirmed, "but it's not enough. Most people on the mainland are Christians, and they believe dragons are demons. Kill the dragon, kill the demon. Then there's the hundreds of years of trade and commerce built around dragon hunting. Whole communities rely on it. You can take the pointy bits and leave the dragon alive, or you can slay it, sell it and get the praise of the local church into the bargain. We're struggling to keep up."

"But you're not _giving_ up, are you?" Hiccup insisted. After all this time, he refused to believe Eret would turn his back on the cause just because the going was getting a bit tough. "There are ways of making a profit with dragons that don't involve killing or hurting them. You must have gotten some of these places to try those methods, at least." It wasn't a perfect fix, but it was something.

"Of course we have. What, do you think I haven't been doing my job? But that's the problem; if people realise dragons deserve to live, and they can get all the dragon stuff they need from their own tame ones; you'd lose the demand, the trade, all of it. If people stop trading with each other, then alliances fracture, and people decide, boy, sure would be nice if we had _their_ stuff as well…"

"And if people had trained dragons, they'd get involved too, from loyalty to their humans if nothing else" Astrid finished for him. She'd been following the conversation silently but she'd listened to every word.

"Exactly. No-one on any rung of the caste ladder wants anyone else to have trained dragons. The Church doesn't want anyone to have them period, the nobles don't want those lowly peasants to have dragons in case they decide to revolt, insert your own joke here, and the peasants don't want the nobles to have dragons in case they use them to terrorise the locals and 'keep order'."

Astrid scoffed. "It sounds to me like wild dragons are already 'terrorising the locals'. You'd think they'd _want_ to learn how to train dragons so they could turn the tables for a change" she remarked.

"Which is why it's in the church and nobilities best interests to keep the freemen and serfs believing that dragons are demonic, evil monsters. No offence, guys" Eret added for the benefit of their scaled companions. "That being said, we did kind of solve the problem with one village and nest…but you're probably not going to like how we did it" he winced.

"Why?" Hiccup frowned, "what is it?"

"Err…hey, you know what, Sky Fire, why don't you take this one?"

*No, Eret* his dragon said flatly, glaring at him with one piercing yellow eye. *You've made your nest. Now sleep in it.*

"Treacherous reptile. Okay, so…the baron who owned most of the land around this little village kept sending his knights to slay local dragons, and the dragons retaliated – understandably – by raiding his manor and the village. So I tried to persuade the baron to, y'know, stop sending his knights on dragon-slaying trips…but he'd only agree if in return, he got a…well, a sacrifice."

Hiccup didn't like where this was heading. "Sacrifice of what?" he questioned.

"Um…a dragon sacrifice."

"But you didn't agree to that…did you?" Hiccup asked incredulously.

Eret winced. "The thing is, boss, not all dragons care that much about what happens to their bodies after they die. There was an old dragon there who didn't mind if he was slain, so long as he got to say goodbye to his loved ones first. And we made sure he was out cold, so he never felt a thing" he explained, barely able to meet Hiccup's eyes.

Hiccup stared at him in horrified dismay. "You're telling me you sent an innocent dragon to his death, just to appease one guy with a blood fetish?" he demanded, voice rising along with his anger. "Eret, how could you?!"

"I didn't _want_ to!" Eret protested at once, "I hated myself for even suggesting it! But the dragon agreed, boss, he wasn't forced into it. It was his choice."

"What about after you left, how do you know the baron kept his word? And how many sacrifices did he want? Once a year, once a month? Dragons live longer than humans, there isn't going to be all that many elderly ones for them to _murder_ with permission" Hiccup insisted, voice bitter.

*I didn't like this plan either, Alpha-Hiccup*, Sky-Fire insisted, *but it worked.*

"How could letting them kill dragons possibly help matters?!" Hiccup demanded angrily. If it weren't for having Astrid's in his lap he'd have leapt to his feet.

"Because it changed their minds" Eret retorted, coming to his dragon's defence. He explained, "Believe me, I tried everything I could to persuade them that dragons weren't demons or mindless beasts. I didn't have Sky Fire with me; we couldn't risk them trying to slay our dragons. The baron and the priest, they both said they'd believe dragons weren't demons if one of them sacrificed themselves the way Christ did. All I did was pass the message on, I swear."

"You could have tried harder to find another way" Hiccup insisted, glaring.

Astrid felt it was time she intervened. "Hiccup, don't. It's not Eret's fault; he did what he felt he had to" she defended. Her husband frowned at her, but she could see the anguish behind his scowl. "I don't like the idea of a dragon sacrifice either, but if it really was the dragon's choice, then what more could he have done? Besides, it persuaded them that dragons weren't demons – right?"

This last question was addressed to Eret, who nodded. "The priest did an exorcism or something over the…the body, and declared that the village was purged of demons. The baron swore to his God not to slay any more dragons, and the dragons aren't going to raid the village anymore."

"Oh, yeah, that's great" Hiccup said sarcastically, "if I were them I'd stay as far away from those humans as possible."

Eret couldn't blame him for being angry. "Hiccup, I'm sorry, but it was the only way. The dragons wouldn't stop raiding unless the humans stopped slaying and the humans wouldn't stop slaying unless this happened" he insisted. "And before you ask, of course I suggested the dragons just left, but that was the best territory around for miles. They'd have been attacked if they went elsewhere."

Hiccup was still furious, with this baron for making such a terrible ultimatum, and with Eret for going along with it. Still, he grudgingly accepted that his friend had found no other way to peacefully resolve the conflict. _He_ would, though.

* * *

"There had to have been another way" Hiccup insisted, after he and Astrid explained their talk with Eret. "I just have to think of a new way to get through to people. One that doesn't involve innocent dragons getting sacrificed."

Valka frowned in sympathy. "That's terrible" she agreed, "surely there must have been something else Eret could have done."

"Perhaps there wasn't, this time" Stoick remarked. At his wife's disapproving glare, he defensively added "Val, I'm sorry, but tough times call for tough choices! It would be nice if there was always a compromise that would please everyone, but most of the time there isn't. There certainly won't be a nice, clean way to undo centuries of tradition, culture and religious belief; especially when you don't have a convenient Red Death to blow up in front of everybody."

"Not sure I'd call that a 'clean' solution" Hiccup said wryly. He sighed and dragged a hand over his face. "I know, alright? I know it's messy, and I've got to consider the needs of the dragons _and_ humans…but can you really blame me for being more on the dragons side? They're the ones getting the short end of the stick here. It's a good thing I'm going to live for three hundred years, because I'm clearly going to be very busy" he declared.

*Hopefully it won't take that long* Toothless deadpanned, *I'd really like to spend some of that time just exploring, not fighting to unite our species.*

"Why can't we do both?" Hiccup shot back.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Great, you two have fun reforming all of Christianity" she said sarcastically. It always bothered her a little when she was reminded that her husband would possibly outlive her by a couple of centuries; what bothered her more was the thought that he wouldn't.

"We shall" he retorted, "and we will. Okay, not _all_ of Christianity, but if Klaus came around, why can't anyone else? If they could hear thought-speak, hear for themselves that dragons have minds of their own, that they're not just demons, it would change everything."

"Yeah, but it might change things for the worse. Who's to say they wouldn't think it was a trick from the Devil, or whatever, and fear dragons even more? Besides, Hiccup, you're the only one who can give people the ability to understand thought-speak" Astrid reminded him.

"Am I, though? We all assumed – even _I_ assumed I'm the only one, because I'm heart bound to Toothless. But what if I'm not?" Hiccup wondered, mind racing. "Sure, I had to be heart bound to _get_ the ability, but now we've found anyone can have it so long as they have a close bond with a dragon. If you can hear thought-speak, there's no logical reason you couldn't let other people hear it, or use it yourself, like I can. I mean, it's not like I'm some kind of chosen one."

*Klaus thinks his god chose you* Toothless pointed out, *Maybe you should just pretend you _are_ the chosen one to get them all to play nice.*

Everyone chuckled. "Honestly, I'm sort of hoping that they don't play nice" Stoick admitted. "I say let 'em come; it'd be good to dust off the ol' war-hammer an' axe for a bit and show some mainlanders why they oughtn't mess with Vikings…what?" he asked, seeing Valka's increasingly disapproving frown. "Oh come now, love, I'm only kidding! I don't _really_ want us to be attacked."

"We're at peace, Stoick" his wife said tersely, "and we're thriving. Don't tempt fate; you never know which, or who's, Gods are listening. The _last_ thing Berk needs is to face more conflict just because you're feeling bored" she insisted. Stoick tried to appease her, and Valka accepted his apologies, but strongly suggested that he ought to appease Freyr as well, just to be on the safe side.

"Aye, you're right. I'll make an offering before bed. Speaking of which…" he yawned hugely. "Look at me. I can't believe I made it to this age; s'pose I'll have t' accept there's not many years left…" Stoick lamented with a put upon sigh.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous, dad. You're not going anywhere."

"I wasn't planning to. Besides, I've got to stick around long enough to meet this little fellow" Stoick declared, gesturing to Astrid's belly. "My new grandson!"

"You can't know for sure the baby is going to be a boy, Stoick" said Valka.

"Aye, course I can. Gothi said so, remember? She's never been wrong yet."

"Didn't she predict that Snotlout was going to be a girl? (1) Or that Magnus would be a boy?"

"Ah…well, I'm sure she's not wrong about this. Call it a gut feeling – Ah, don't even think about it!" he glared at Hiccup, who had just opened his mouth to, or so Stoick presumed, make some smart comment about his father's weight. No, he had not put any on, it was…it was just a trick of the light!

Hiccup folded his arms and remarked, "I wasn't going to make fun of your 'gut feeling', dad. I was going to agree with you. The baby _is_ gonna be a boy; the dragons can tell by the scent. Can't you, guys?" he asked Toothless and Selena, who both nodded. "I kind of thought it was common knowledge by now."

"Knowing Berk, it probably is" Astrid joked, wincing as the baby kicked. "Oof, he's got strong legs" she huffed, before cooing down at her baby bump. "Don't you? Are you gonna be our big strong boy, huh? Like your Granddad?"

"Aye, he'll be a chip of th' old block, I bet" Stoick said cheerfully. "He'll have his mother's looks and his dad's smarts. I can't wait to meet the little fella."

* * *

Hiccup, Astrid, Helena and their dragons returned to their own house, but before retiring to bed, Toothless-Hiccup decided to do one last circuit of the island. As far as they could tell there was nothing amiss; Urchin was not in his nest, but it was not unusual for the Sea-Giant to spend a lot of time alone.

They would regret not worrying more about it. If they had, then perhaps they would not have been caught so off guard by what occurred that night. The dragons patrolling their territory did not see the ones high in the clouds, and those that did were stopped from warning their flock and their alphas.

The flyers went on to Berk unimpeded, their unwilling allies in tow. Gonzales snarled angrily through the muzzle wrapped around his jaws. The wolf man had threatened his Queen's life, to force him to obey and freeze who they told him to. Gonzales wanted to freeze all of them and bite their throats out, but if he did then his Queen would die. He was loyal to her, even if she was a human.

Their presence could not go unnoticed; the few dragons awake soon spotted the intruders and raised the alarm. The flyers gave the signal – _attack!_ Hiccup was startled awake by screams and roars; Toothless was already squirming out of the back door and leaping to the roof of their house, roaring angrily at the intruders attacking their nest, blasting everything in sight, burning the village.

It was complete and utter chaos. Dragons grappled in the sky, only to drop like stones and fall crumpled and shrieking or stiff and silent, caught in the nick of time before they could crush the huts and humans below. Vikings rushed to get their loved ones, the children and the elderly, to safety in the Great Hall. "What in Thor's name is going on?!" Stoick bellowed as he emerged, hammer in hand.

*You got your wish!* Toothless snarled; his anger was not meant for Stoick though. It was for the flyers he could see on these intruder-dragons backs – not all of them, but the enemy pack was attacking his viciously, going for the throat, tearing at the wings. * _Hiccup! They're trying to kill our subjects! Hurry!*_

 _*I am! Just go, Toothless – defend our pack. I'll be fine!*_ Hiccup urged him. The bright, electric blue glow of Fury's Fire burst forth from his spines as Toothless leapt into the air and into the fray. Hiccup had convinced him to wear the auto-tail more or less permanently, in case of unexpected emergencies. Like now. He shot blast after blast at the enemy dragons, roaring out orders to their flock.

It should have been easy; they had the advantage in numbers, and the intruders had lost the element of surprise. Yet dragons were still falling out of the sky, forcing their pack-mates to catch them. Then he spotted the frozen Vikings and the blurred green streaks zooming around, and realised that Quick-Stings had been unleashed, that the flyers were using darts tipped with their venom.

One of the enemy dragons, a Singetail, was brought down almost on top of Fishlegs' house. The flyer on his back rolled out of the way and came up facing Snotlout, hefting a very large sword and wearing a very angry scowl. "You wanna piece of me! Come and get it!" He charged forwards, brandishing the sword with a fearsome battle cry – only to feel his muscles freeze up.

The flyer drew a sword of his own to stab Snotlout, but then a heavy weight slammed into him and sent him flying. "You dare?!" Fishlegs yelled, "You dare attack the friend of Thor Bonecrusher?! Do you know _who I am?!"_

Once he'd taken care of his boyfriends would-be killer – what a rush! – Fishlegs quickly rushed over to Snotlout and pinched his neck to undo the paralysis. Then he caught the other man under the armpits and dragged him away. Meatlug had taken Aegir to the caves, so at least he knew his son was safe. "I hope Tuff is keeping Ruffnut and the baby safe" he muttered worriedly.

By now, Hiccup had put on his dragon-scale armour – the fastest he'd ever done so – and emerged into the chaos of a battle nobody had seen coming. His village was burning, his people and flock-mates were being frozen in their tracks and killed. Selena would guard his wife, daughter and unborn child with her life; he ran to fight the flyers, calling for Toothless, following the heart bind's tug.

He spotted his other half wrestling with a Three-Tail, struggling to pin it down and roaring * **Submit!** * The dragon screamed at him wordlessly, and Hiccup wondered if they were all drugged on dragon root. It would explain their blind viciousness, and why this one did not speak. Not that he really thought much of it right then; he was too busy sprinting towards Toothless as fast as he could.

The Triple Stryke got one of its tails free and stabbed Toothless between the shoulder blades. No burning pain erupted in his veins and he didn't start hallucinating, but he did feel his wings and spine go numb. "Toothless! No!" he heard Hiccup shout, as the Three-Tail went for his throat. He struggled to fend off the vicious dragon, only for an unfamiliar voice to shout "Spare it!"

Hiccup could hardly believe his eyes – there were more dragon flyers descending, surrounding Toothless, forcing a Flightmare – they'd captured the Flightmare?! – to freeze him. Furious, Hiccup ignited his dragon blade and rushed in to defend his other half. He dodged the blast of paralysing mist shot at him by the Flightmare and burned it away with Inferno. "Leave him alone!"

His armour turned away the darts they shot at him – with what, he couldn't tell in the darkness and the ever-shifting light of the fires – but one of them hit his neck, and Hiccup felt his muscles seize up immediately. Unable to move or speak, he could only watch in horror as the flyers began chaining up his other half and dragging Toothless away. At their command, the dragons they forced to carry them turned and attacked those of his subjects who came to their aid.

Hiccup could not move, but on the inside he was screaming. *HELP! THEY'RE TAKING TOOTHLESS!* But nobody could help them –his fellow Vikings were being frozen, their dragons were trying to keep them from being killed by the seemingly mad intruders. Then, as suddenly as they had come, the flyers and their armoured dragons abandoned the fight and retreated. They were flamed and screamed after, but everyone was too afraid to follow and fight them more.

 _SaveToothlessfindhimprotecthimsavehimfindhimprotecthim_ , Hiccup's instincts screamed at him. He could feel the warmth of the heart bind leeching away, turning to ice as their entwined fear and desperation chilled them both inside. Until someone came to undo the paralysis, Hiccup was trapped and helpless. He felt like he couldn't breathe; there was only one thing left he could do.

He forced himself to stay calm and focused on the tug of the heart bind, letting his mind wander along it, letting it draw him in. Hiccup momentarily blacked out, and when his vision cleared, he found himself in the cove, in their shared dreamscape. Toothless was right in front of him, looking just as relieved as he.

They embraced, and the painful cold eased a little. It wouldn't go away completely until they were reunited in body as well, but this helped a little. *They took you – who – where – Toothless, do you know where you are?* Hiccup asked urgently, *Do you have any idea where they're taking you?*

*No* the Swift-Wing sighed, *They knocked me out. Hiccup, whoever was behind this attack, do you think it could be -?*

*Adulfr* Hiccup snarled, hands clenching into fists against Toothless' scales. That man did not know when to quit. *I think – I don't know how, but they – they must have captured Urchin. That's why he wasn't in his nest. I should have known something was wrong, I should have gone to look for him – this is all my fault* he lamented, as thunder cracked overhead, his emotions in a storm.

*It's not your fault* Toothless denied at once. He trusted that Hiccup would find a way to rescue him…but his other half would need to focus, and the cold tug of the heart bind wasn't helping. They could not stay here in the dreamworld forever; and Toothless feared what Adulfr would do once he was in their enemy's clutches. He glanced at the whip marks still scored across his wings.

If he were tortured again – Moon and stars forbid – Hiccup would feel it as well, and be even more distracted from what he needed to do. Toothless thought more like a human, after being heart bound to one for ten years, and an idea occurred to him. It was not an idea he liked – he'd rather never have to do this – but it was the only way, he thought, to make sure Hiccup would be safe.

*I love you so much* he declared, nuzzling his other half almost desperately.

*I know, bud. I love you too* Hiccup assured him, stepping back to look him in the eye. Toothless hated himself for what he was going to do – but he had to.

*I'm sorry, Hiccup.*

*It's not your fault.*

*No…I'm sorry for _this_ * Toothless said cryptically. Before Hiccup could ask what he meant, there was a flash of lightning as he became alarmed – and Toothless pushed him away. Hiccup landed on his back and sat up to see the dragon give him one more apologetic look, before being surrounded by a wall of flames.

" _Toothless_!" Hiccup scrambled to his feet and tried to dive through the fire; the ground seemed to lurch beneath him, and he was thrown backwards. He was falling, falling…Hiccup jerked awake, free of the paralysis, with Tuffnut leaning over him. They both yelled. He lurched to his feet and staggered, one hand clutching at his chest, at his heart. Wide eyed, he stared into space, trembling.

The icy cold had diminished, but not because Toothless was at his side as he should be. He could still feel the heart bind's tug, but it was lessened. Dimly, he registered Tuffnut asking if he was alright, what was going on, what happened? "They…they took him. They took Toothless…and he's blocking me out." (2)

* * *

(1) This is in reference to the fact that apparently, the creators initially considered making Snotlout a female character.

(2) The heart bind is still intact, don't worry. Toothless just raised all his mental barriers (you could say he put up _firewalls_ ) to stop Hiccup feeling any pain or misery inflicted on him.


	6. Chapter 6 -Terrible Discoveries

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD

Chapter Six – Terrible Discoveries

Hiccup stared in horror at the devastation those dragon flyers had left in their wake. Hardly any house hadn't been burned or crushed by the bodies of dragons, some of whom weren't moving. There were bloodstains and scorch marks everywhere; Hiccup stepped on something that crunched, and looked down to see a Screaming Death scale underfoot. _Those flyers armour…_

*Alpha-Hiccup, they killed our flock-mates!*

"Hiccup! Who were they? What did they want?"

*What do we do now?*

"Where's the Chief?!"

 _Astrid!_ Hiccup forced himself out of his numb shock and ran towards the Great Hall in search of his wife and children. Then he skidded to a halt and stared in horror at the severed head of a Spike-Tail (1) atop his house. "Stormfly?!" he gasped, mistaking the colours, but his wife's dragon was getting up after being un-paralysed. To his immense relief, Selena came slinking out of their home, Helena and Ebony on her back. "Daddy!" his little girl cried out, fearful.

"I've got you" Hiccup promised, scooping her up and holding her tight. Ebony whimpered and hid beneath her mother for reassurance. Selena nuzzled her comfortingly and looked up at Hiccup, ear-flaps pinned back against her head. "Selena, where's Astrid?" he asked urgently, "You were guarding them!"

Selena whimpered guiltily. *I'm sorry, Hiccup. I fought them, I _tried_ , but he froze me! A Quick-Sting, he was too fast, I couldn't…* she hung her head in shame. *They took Astrid away. I'm so, so sorry, Hiccup, Stormfly* Selena told the Spike-Tail, who had just stalked over to them, looking shaken and agitated.

"Hiccup!" His mother called, holding onto Cloud Jumper for support. She was chalk white. Cloud nuzzled her comfortingly and told Hiccup, *They kidnapped your sire, too. I'm sorry, Alpha-Hiccup…where is Alpha-Toothless?* the old Stormcutter asked in dismay. Hiccup's expression was all the answer needed.

Hiccup could hardly believe what he was hearing. The flyers hadn't just kidnapped Toothless…they'd taken his pregnant wife and his father as well. Righteous anger swelled within him; whoever was behind all this, they were going to _pay_. "Shh, sweetheart" he whispered to Helena, who was crying.

He handed her to Agatha and turned to face the crowd of frightened, angered humans and dragons. "This attack was a distraction, so they could kidnap Astrid, Toothless and Stoick. We _will_ get them back, no matter what it takes, but right now we need to put out the fires and move the – the bodies. Fishlegs, you and Tuffnut do a headcount. I want to know who else is missing or dead. Agnes (2), start a triage for the wounded in the Great Hall."

"I am _way_ ahead of you, Hiccup."

"Who in Hel's name even _were_ those creeps?" Snotlout demanded.

"And what do they want with Chief Astrid?" someone else questioned fearfully.

Hiccup had a pretty good idea of who was behind the attack. "If I had to guess, they're employed by Adulfr" he admitted. There were shouts of outrage from the crowd. "As for why they took prisoners – as hostages, most likely. Listen!" Hiccup cried out as the villagers protested, "We are going to get them back, as soon as I find out where they've gone, and they are going to regret this."

Several people said they'd seen the enemy dragons head south-east, towards Outcast Island. When they tried to warn Mogadon, it transpired that all of the visiting chieftains apart from Ragnar had been taken hostage, as well as Heather. "Where are Mikel and Ingrid?" Hiccup asked, "Are they alright?"

"Yes, thank Odin" Ragnar answered, nursing a cut on his arm. "They're with Isak and the other chieftain's children – apart from your daughter, of course."

"I'm sorry. I never thought…" Hiccup trailed off helplessly, for what could he say? Fishlegs and Tuffnut returned to tell him who had died; their dragons reported the deaths of his subjects. There were far more of the latter dead, and Hiccup felt he had failed them as an Alpha, and had failed his tribe as well.

"Hey, Hiccup!" he heard Snotlout exclaim, "This scroll was tied to one of the spikes on that Nadder…head" the other man explained, holding it up.

"A ransom note? What does it say?"

Snotlout unfurled the scroll and read the contents aloud. "By order of Admiral Adulfr the Fearless – _Admiral?_ You gotta be kidding me –, this will be the fate of your chieftain if you attempt to attack the armada. The price of their return is the surrender of your tribe and your dragons…", he grimaced, "but we will spare you entirely if you give up the Dragon Whisperer, Hiccup Haddock the Third."

The Vikings muttered, alarmed; Tuffnut tactlessly declared, "Well, it was nice knowing you, our one-legged toothpick compadre. You will be missed."

"I'm not surrendering" Hiccup retorted, before addressing the crowd at large. " _Berk_ is not surrendering. We've defeated Adulfr before and we will do it again. I'll think of a plan, I promise. First we need to find out where this armada is."

"What about Toothless?" asked Ruffnut, "I thought you could talk to him in your head? Just ask him where they're taking him, and bing! There's your answer."

The reminder that his other half was not with him made Hiccup flinch. "Don't you think I would have done that already?" he demanded, harsher than he meant to. "He's blocking me. I can't get through to him…I can feel that he's heading south-east, but nothing else. Once I've had a look at my maps I can" –

He was interrupted by Selena flying down – he hadn't even realised she'd left – with a small, wriggling dragon clutched in her grasp. She landed and pinned the Quick-Sting's tail down with her forepaws, snarling at him with uncharacteristic aggressiveness. *Tell us where they are!* she growled, pupils in sharp slits.

Hiccup recognised the Stinger, and exclaimed incredulously, " _Gonzales_?"

He struggled and hissed viciously – at Selena, Hiccup, and everyone else. *I had to don't punish me they threatened my Queen they made me do it or they would kill her!* he protested, kicking with those sharp curved talons. There were confused mutters from the Vikings and dragons who couldn't follow the Speed Stinger's rushing think-speak, but Hiccup kept up just fine.

He gathered all his willpower and commanded, * **Tell me where they went.***

Gonzales screeched at him. *Not my Alpha can't command me can't make me tell you they will kill my Queen* - the small dragon shrieked as Hiccup suddenly lunged at him and seized his neck in a tight grip, much to everyone's shock.

*They're going to kill my wife! My other half! You want to save your Queen? Then tell me where those flyers went _right now_ or I swear I am going to* -

"Hiccup, stop! You're hurting him!" He started at the feel of someone shaking his shoulder, and yanked himself away from Gonzales when he realised he'd been _choking_ the dragon. Hiccup felt sick. Angered or not, there was no excuse for what he'd nearly done. His mother had snapped him out of it, but she was pale, staring at him nervously. As if she was afraid of him. Why wouldn't she?

Gonzales panted and finally revealed, *Flyers gone to ships lots of ships near tall rocks in ocean and Sea-Giant trapped between them keeps screaming.*

"Hiccup!" cried Fishlegs, hurrying over, "I got a map." They looked at it and Hiccup jabbed a finger at the spot he suspected Gonzales was talking about. "There. The Straits of Baldur. And they've captured Urchin…he was missing" he remembered, "He wasn't in his nest, I just thought he'd gone for a swim. I should have looked for him! This is all my fault" he declared, feeling ashamed.

Valka shook her head slowly and placed a tentative hand on his shoulder. "No. Hiccup, none of us could have seen this coming."

 _But I should have._ Hiccup gave his mother a peck on the cheek. "Take care of the flock. Selena, I need a ride. Snotlout, you're in charge till we get back."

"Whoa, hang on! Where the heck are you going?"

Hiccup looked over his shoulder and replied, "To find out for sure what we're really dealing with." He vaulted onto Selena's back, and she leapt into the air.

* * *

The effects of the sleeping potion had worn off by the time they were brought to the armada. Toothless dreaded being locked up, below deck on board a ship. He wished Hiccup was there. He wished he could have kept their link open, instead of cutting himself off from the one who loved him most. It had to be done, but it still hurt. He felt like a worm. _Forgive me, Hiccup. I miss you so._

All of them – the human prisoners, and one Night Fury – were placed on the deck of the flagship. They were in chains and, in Toothless' case, muzzled. Each of them faced their captors with heads high, glaring daggers at the flyers, hunters and knights leading the snarling dragons into cages. A black haired man strode forwards to greet them all, his dark grey wolf loping at his heels.

Stoick glared at him. "So, you decided to crawl out of the woodwork again?" he asked scornfully, masking his anger. He'd love nothing more than to punch the man square in the face, right over the side of his overgrown cog (3). "You picked a fight with the wrong archipelago. Don't think we won't defeat you again."

"I doubt that" Adulfr retorted. The wolf growled at them. "Easy, Skadi. That's no way to greet our…guests…" He stopped and stared at Astrid, frowning slightly.

Astrid shot him the most disgusted glare she could muster. "What are you looking at?" she demanded, feeling her skin crawl, vulnerable and exposed. Of all the times to be kidnapped, it just _had_ to be when she was pregnant!

Before he could reply, a soldier asked "Admiral? Should we put them below?"

"No!" he answered, too quickly. "I mean – put _them_ below, but she", here Adulfr gestured to Astrid, "is to be given a cabin, and a thrall to wait on her. A dragon cage is no place for a pregnant woman, after all" he remarked mildly.

"Oh, gosh, I didn't know I was getting special treatment" Astrid drawled, voice thick with contempt and sarcasm. "Being pregnant didn't stop your goons from kidnapping me, but at least I'll be able to sit down!" The worst part was that she was almost grateful; her swollen ankles were killing her. Being kept in a cabin rather than a cage almost sounded appealing, if not for being a prisoner.

"Wait!" cried Heather. "Let me wait on Astrid. I know her best. Do you really want some…some random servant to look after someone with child?" she challenged Adulfr. Her hope was that she could protect Astrid from this lot.

Unfortunately he didn't take the bait. "Nice try; I won't let you stay with her and help her escape… what are you waiting for?" Adulfr demanded of the hunter.

"Uh, sir…there _aren't_ any spare cabins on board ship" the man reported.

For a few moments Adulfr just stared incredulously at him. "Then put her on a different ship!" he exclaimed, "This _entire_ armada is under my command. It doesn't matter where you put her, just so long as she's guarded. Now get moving and carry out my orders, before I feed you to the Singetails!"

Astrid reluctantly allowed herself to be led away, whilst Stoick, Heather and the various chieftains were taken down below. They spat insults at the hunters, except for Stoick. He had more dignity than that. Toothless tried to emulate him. "You've made a mistake, taking Toothless and Astrid" he warned Adulfr, "You'd better pray to the gods for mercy when Hiccup comes for you."

Adulfr didn't seem alarmed in the slightest. "It's your precious Hiccup's fault this is happening. And now your lives are no longer in his hands…they're in mine."

* * *

Selena and Hiccup flew towards the Straits in silence. Hiccup stared straight ahead, face set in a determined glare. He couldn't feel the cold tug of the heart bind, but he couldn't feel its comforting warmth either. If Toothless were there, he would have sensed Hiccup's tumultuous mood and comforted him. He could talk to his other half about anything, but without Toothless it was hard to do so.

At last, Selena peeked back at him over her shoulder and asked tentatively, *Hiccup? Are…are you alright?* She immediately regretted asking; of course he wasn't alright, people he loved had been kidnapped by his enemy. *Sorry. I shouldn't have asked…you must be feeling terrible. But it's going to be okay.*

Hiccup sighed, brought out of his sulk, and patted her shoulder. "Don't worry, Sel. I'm just…I just miss Toothless. Uh, no offence" he added hastily, wincing.

*I understand* she purred reassuringly, *He's your other half. Everyone knows it hurts heart bound pairs to be apart…you're coping really well, though.*

"…He's blocking me" Hiccup confessed. "I can barely feel him. I think…he's afraid they're going to hurt him, and he doesn't want me to feel it, but I…I don't want him to go through this alone." Tears blurred his vision, and he brushed them away with the back of his hand. "Selena…am I a bad Alpha?" he asked.

*What? No! Of course not, you're a great Alpha, so is Toothless. Why would-?*

"I messed up" Hiccup interjected, "I didn't look for Urchin and I should have. Then this wouldn't have happened. And I almost choked Gonzales. I was just _so_ angry, he wouldn't tell me where they went and I saw red and" – he unclenched his fists, staring down at his palms. "I was angry at the flyers, at Adulfr, and I took it out on Gonzales. I hurt him for answers. What sort of person does that?"

Selena whined softly, too low to hear. She really wanted to make Hiccup feel better, but what was she supposed to say? Toothless would know just what to say, but he knew Hiccup better than anyone. *I don't think you're a bad person* she told him. *You didn't mean to hurt him, or lose Urchin. It's not your fault. Toothless will probably say the same thing, when we find him again.*

That must have been the right thing to say, because Hiccup sighed, and smiled, and stroked her head. "Thanks, Selena" he murmured gratefully, "Now let's" –

*Did you hear that?!*

"What? Hear what, I don't…?"

*Screaming* she replied. Selena climbed higher, into the cloud cover, and followed the awful sound she'd heard. At last they arrived at the Straits, finding the waters swamped with vessels. Trapped between the sea stacks, the sea churning around him, was Urchin. It was his roars of pain that Selena had heard, even from such a distance; the hunters were _torturing_ the poor Sea-Giant.

Hiccup tensed at the sound of Urchin's wails, feeling anger at the hunters' cruelty, guilt at letting one of his subjects suffer, and fear for what Adulfr might do to Toothless. *Keep an eye out for the flyers* he warned Selena, trying to count the ships and see what they were armed with. If he'd stopped to think he'd have brought a spyglass with him, but he'd left Berk with only his sword.

As much as he wanted to free Urchin, Toothless and everyone else, Hiccup knew there was nothing the two of them could do right now. *Why hasn't he just used his willpower on those dragons?* he wondered. There was no time to dwell on that mystery, however; they had been spotted by a Three-Tail flying at their altitude, who shot a stream of red hot fire at the hovering pair, bellowing.

Selena dodged the fire and shot a blast of her own back at their attacker. The Three-Tail screamed at them – but didn't think-speak – and dived down towards the ships, roaring. *Did I scare him off?* Selena wondered, bemused. It quickly became clear that the dragon was not fleeing – he was getting reinforcements. Still more Triple Strykes were sent up to take Hiccup and Selena down.

"Go! We can't fight them, just go!" Hiccup shouted, urging her to flee. He looked back as they flew away, seeing the Three-Tails still pursuing them. _I'm sorry, to all of you. But we're coming for you, we'll get you out. I promise._

* * *

As soon as Selena had flown off with Hiccup, the clamour started up again, this time directed at Snotlout. Hookfang obligingly flamed up behind his rider, and the crowd quieted down. "Thanks, Fangster. Alright, everybody listen up! The injured and those looking after them are gonna stay in the Great Hall. Everyone else can stay at the Academy, and the dragons in their stables or alcoves.

"If your house _wasn't_ set on fire or smashed to pieces, gather up all the food you have and we'll store it at the Academy. Where's Gustav?" he demanded.

"He's helping Agnes" replied Phelgma, Snotlout's aunt. "What do you need?"

"Okay, Aunt Phelgma, you, mum and Mrs Ingerman should check the well and fill as many canteens of water as you can. Oh, and we'll need blankets for the injured people, so try and salvage those too. Sven? You, Bucket and Mulch round up the animals and get them to shelter in the – not the barn, that's in pieces – Oh Thor, don't tell me the livestock was already in the barn?"

"Okay" Bucket agreed dutifully, before muttering none-too-quietly to Mulch, "Don't tell him they were in there! He doesn't want to know!"

Snotlout resisted the urge to facepalm, and swear. "Get all the livestock that survived down into the stables. Dragons, no eating them! Actually, you guys can help as well. We've gotta clear up this debris, and get more fish and game in case we can't salvage much here on Berk. I know I'm not your Alpha, but…"

*It's alright, Snotlout*, he was surprised to hear Stormfly declare, *We'll listen to you and Valka. Alpha-Hiccup did leave you both in charge, after all.*

"Thanks, Stormfly" he replied gratefully, trying to think of what they could all do. "So, uh, if you get the other Spike-Tails, Twin-Heads and Chin-Spikes to clear away the wreckage. Skull, you should take the Fire-Scales and Rock-Tails out to get fish, and try to get some boars or wild goats if you can. And the Biters can…I dunno, help salvage stuff. Yeah, so, team A clears up, team B gets more food."

Stormfly and Skull Crusher began snapping at and chivvying the dragons to get on with their tasks. Snotlout tried to think of what else they needed to do. "Uh, we…we need to get the - the funeral pyres ready" he got out. All this was just reminding him of his dad's death, the last time this Thor-damned army showed up. "We won't light them till everything is sorted, but uh, someone do that.

"Oh yeah! You, Gonzo, or whatever your name is – d'you know where those other Speed Stingers they let loose have gone? Where'd Selena find you?"

Gonzales hissed at him. Cloud Jumper, who was pinning the dragon with a wing claw, growled warningly. "Nah, forget it, I bet they're in that cave on the western shore. Valka, d'you think you can find 'em? Here, someone lock Mister Hissy Fit up before he sprints off and warns his buddies we're coming." Valka and Cloud left in search of the Stinger pack and Gonzales was escorted away.

"What about us?" Brenda questioned, coming forward with the other diplomats. All of them had survived the fight, but Magpie and Boulder had injured wings from fighting off those vicious, dangerous enemy dragons. Braun in particular was ready to smash some heads, preferably those of hunters.

"I've gotta go back to Outcast Island" he insisted, "my people need me!"

"No way!" Snotlout cried out, "It's _way_ too dangerous for you to fly back there, especially alone. Those flyers could still be out there, waiting to attack!"

"No offence, Snotlout, but I kinda doubt that" remarked Brenda, "They got what they came for. They'll probably've taken the…taken them back to the Straits, or wherever this armada is. Besides, if Braun can't go check on his people he'll just be a grouch and complain about it."

"Hey! I don't complain, I just…protest a lot of things."

Snotlout could relate to that, at least. "Can all your dragons still fly?" he asked.

"Ours can't" replied Ashildr, gesturing between herself and Otto. "Broken wings. Even if they could fly, we wouldn't get to our islands and back in time anyway."

"Right – Braun, Brenda, you guys head to Outcast Island and warn Alvin about this. Oh, and err, what's-her-name, that Titan-Wing Fire-Scale…"

"Liekki?" supplied Margret.

"Yeah, that's it. Hey, uh, can you get Fishlegs?" he asked her. Margret nodded.

"As for you two" Snotlout went on, turning to Ashildr and Otto, "I'm pretty sure we managed to capture some of those crazy dragons, so you can do your diplomat thing and try and get them to talk, tell 'em those flyers are gone and can't make them do anything. But don't open the cages, whatever you do."

Ashildr scoffed. "Yeah, we weren't planning to. C'mon, Otto, let's get to the arena" she remarked, beckoning him to follow her. The other diplomats left as well. Snotlout spent the time waiting for Fishlegs by directing the other villagers and assuring them that _he_ wouldn't let Adulfr get away with destroying their home, unlike that wimp Hiccup…He hastily apologised to the snarling dragons.

When his secret beau appeared, Snotlout dragged Fishlegs behind the chief's house – one of the few left standing – and planted a kiss right on his lips. Their beards bristled against each other's. "Uh…not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" Fishlegs inquired when they broke apart. "You don't usually…"

"You saved my life, Fishface. And you were _awesome;_ I didn't think I'd hear Thor Bonecrusher outside of the bedroom" Snotlout remarked with a leer. Fishlegs rolled his eyes, but he was blushing a little. "Listen…there's something I want you to do. I'd do it myself, but I've gotta stay here and be the Chief they need, now that Astrid's been captured and Hiccup's off scouting out the enemy."

"What is it?" Fishlegs asked without hesitation.

"Those dragons and the flyers were using armour that looked pretty familiar, don't you think?"

"Yeah, Gronckle Iron and…" Fishlegs gasped, "Screaming Death scales. Oh, that is bad. Very bad. You don't think…?" He trailed off, not wanting to voice his suspicions. "Don't tell me, you want me to go and check on Whirlwind."

"….?"

"That's what Tuffnut named him. It's shortened from his first name – Screaming Scaly Whirlwind of Death. Okay, Meatlug and I will head out and make sure" –

"Take the twins with you" Snotlout interrupted suddenly, "I mean, not the twins, cos Ruffnut's, y'know…but Tuff and Gruff could still go, and" –

"Actually, they can't. Hiccup's mom told Gruffnut to help with the triage and Tuffnut to look after his sister, to keep them from trying to loot the wreckage."

Snotlout cursed under his breath. "Alright, well maybe the A-Team – apart from Agnes, that is – can go with you. The more riders, the better, right?"

Fishlegs raised an eyebrow. "Uh, Snotlout, are you okay?" he inquired.

 _Are any of us?_ Snotlout wondered. "I'm fine. Totally fine" he said out loud, "I just wanna make sure _you'll_ be fine. Things just got real dangerous."

"Yeah, no kidding. But all the A-Team are working on the tasks you set them. Great job on that, by the way – you've really gotten the hang of this 'acting chief' shtick. You might even impress Astrid when we tell her…maybe."

"Ha, ha. I _know_ I'm gonna impress her - but I don't care about that. It's much nicer to know that I impressed _you_. I just thought, 'what would Fishlegs do?' Something boring but sensible. It worked like a charm!" Snotlout grinned.

Fishlegs rolled his eyes again. " _Thanks_. Don't worry, Snotlout. We'll be fine."

"Just gimme a minute, I'll think of someone who can go with you" Snotlout insisted. They were interrupted by a crimson tail-tip waving in front of them.

*Hello?* Hookfang snorted, *Five thousand pounds of flaming muscle, standing right here. _I'll_ go with Fish and Lug, if it's that important to you* he remarked, hooding his bulbous yellow eyes as if bored. Hookfang was an expert at pretending not to be interested or concerned, even when he actually was.

"You will?" Snotlout's eyes lit up. "Perfect! Thanks, Hooky. I don't care if Toothless is Mister High-and-Mighty Alpha – far as I'm concerned, _you're_ the best dragon on this whole damn island. I owe you big time, ya flaming bad boy."

*Great! You can scrub between my claws when we get back. Shall we go, then?* he asked Fishlegs and Meatlug, the latter of whom was stretching her wings.

"Just a minute, Hookfang" Fishlegs told him. He kissed Snotlout on the lips.

"…What was that for?"

"Just felt like it" he shrugged, but it was really _just in case._ "Snotlout, listen…if we both make it through all of this alive" –

"We will. Don't say 'if'."

"Okay, but after this is over, I think maybe it's time we, y'know…"

"Yeah. Yeah I guess you're right. So, um…good luck, and everything."

"You too." They shared one more kiss, and then Fishlegs mounted up. Hookfang and Meatlug flew off, and Snotlout took a deep breath. "Stay safe, Fishface."

* * *

Meanwhile, Otto and Ashildr were trying and failing to get through to the captive dragons. There were just three of them, two Crystal-Eaters and a Silver-Scale. They had all been muzzled, and snarled viciously at the diplomats approach. Ashildr bravely edged towards the nearest, one of the Crystal-Eaters. The poor thing was covered in armour that hid his dulled, un-groomed scales.

"It's okay" she murmured, when he growled at her. "We're not gonna hurt you…but you hurt a lot of us, you know. That's why we had to muzzle you and put you in that cage. We're friends to dragons, but we've gotta be careful."

Otto decided to interject with, "You think we should introduce ourselves? My name is Otto, her name is Ashildr, and we're dragon diplomats" he informed their 'guests'. "We can understand you and we know you can understand us, so…what's your name?" he asked the Razorwhip, who snarled at him.

Their dragons had accompanied them, wings in splints. Magpie croaked *Our riders really can understand you. They just want to help.*

"Thanks, Mags" Ashildr smiled gratefully at her Nadder. "See? We're friends. C'mon, don't be shy. Talk to us" she encouraged the growling Crystal-Eater. Neither he nor the other two spoke at all. "Look, if you're scared of getting in trouble, don't be. Those flyers who were controlling you guys are gone, they can't hurt you. We're not gonna hurt you either. You just have to trust us."

The growling abated somewhat, but the dragons still didn't think-speak. "What's the matter with them?" Otto wondered, "D'you think they're grim?"

"Can't be – their saliva's not glowing. And if it were that or dragon root they'd be a lot more aggressive than this" Ashildr reasoned. She asked her partner, "Magpie, can you smell anything on them that might be why they're acting so weird?" The Spike-Tail stalked forwards and sniffed hard at the caged dragons, but then shook her spiny head. *They just smell like humans and metal.*

It was strange, indeed… "I've got an idea" Otto said suddenly, "Maybe they'd be more willing to talk to their own kinds. I could go get Windshear and another Crystal-Eater to come and try getting through to them. It's worth a shot, right?"

"Right, you get them, and I'll stay here to keep working with these guys."

Otto nodded and dashed off. He soon returned accompanied by Windshear, and a Crystal-Eater named Geode. "Any luck?" he asked as he dismounted.

Ashildr shook her head. "I tried everything I could think of, but they just won't speak. It…it's almost like they _can't_ speak" she remarked, brow furrowed.

Windshear and Geode both attempted to persuade the captive dragons to say something, anything. All they got in response were growls and snarls. *We don't know what's wrong with them* said Magpie, tail spikes pricked in agitation. *There's nothing stopping them from talking, unless they're _very_ stubborn.*

The silvery Razorwhip sniffed at the bronze one. *She's young* Windshear realised. *I think…she hasn't been full grown very long, just a year maybe.* Whilst dragons lived longer than humans, they grew physically faster as well. Many species of dragon were 'full grown', in terms of size, in less than a decade, though a few took longer to mature. They grew up fast, grew old slowly.

*These drakes of my kind are young too* Geode agreed, *See, their horns are not as long as mine.* It was true; the caged Crystal Eaters had short horns.

Ashildr puzzled over this for a while; then her eyes widened. "I think I know what's wrong with them" she announced, "It's not that they _won't_ think-speak, it's that they _can't._ I don't think they know how."

"How can they not know how to think-speak? They're dragons!"

"Yeah, but…baby dragons aren't born being able to think-speak, are they?" she asked Magpie, who replied *No, we can understand it, but we were taught to use our will to make our thoughts be heard. Ashildr, what do you mean?*

"I mean – what if these guys were never taught to use think-speak?" she suggested. "What if none of them were? Like, if a human was raised by animals, like in the stories, they wouldn't learn to talk. So if a dragon was raised by humans, maybe…maybe they wouldn't learn to think-speak" she explained.

Otto's eyes widened. "Hey, yeah! I think Hiccup said something about these hunters that tried to kidnap him and Toothless a while back, their captain had a Terror that couldn't think-speak (4)" he recalled. "So, what, d'you think those guys stole dragon eggs and trained them once they hatched?" Otto inquired.

"Exactly. I bet that's why they're so aggressive, too" Ashildr figured out, "They've been taught since they were hatchlings to be…to be killers."

*That's terrible. I'm glad not all humans are so cruel* Magpie croaked sadly. Ashildr reached up to stroke her dragon's muzzle and comfort her. A familiar, high-pitched roar made Windshear crane her neck to peer at the sky. *Hiccup and Selena are back* she told Ashildr and Otto, who ran off to tell him what they'd figured out.

* * *

Selena didn't so much land in the village square as crash, and Hiccup tumbled off. *Sorry…Hiccup…* she panted, sides heaving. He dragged himself up and replied, *It's alright*, just as Snotlout, his mother and Gobber approached.

"They are blocking the straits, and they have Urchin" he reported, "Actually, they have Urchin blocking the straits. There's at least a hundred ships, maybe more; we were spotted and I didn't have time to count them. They're armed with spear ballistae and catapults, from what I could tell. And the flagship has Adulfr's insignia on the sail. Have you guys – I mean, are, are you…?"

His mother placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile, even if it didn't reach her eyes. "Snotlout took charge very well" she told him, "He's kept us all on track, even the dragons have been listening to him."

Gobber spoke up, saying "I dug out the armour for th' dragons. We can't go up against those vicious ones without 'em, ours'll get torn to pieces otherwise."

Hiccup nodded solemnly. "I agree. Did we get anything out of the captive ones?"

"We can't" declared Ashildr, "those dragons can't tell us anything. They haven't learned to think-speak" she told Hiccup, "cos they were raised by humans."

Otto added, "Like that Terror you told us about, from a couple years back."

That was not what Hiccup wanted to hear. He'd hoped they were being forced into it; and in a way they had been, but it made his decision – one he knew he had to make – so much harder. "Good work, guys" he told them, before calling out in think-speak, *My flock!* All around, reptilian eyes turned to him.

*These enemy dragons and the flyers commanding them are dangerous. As much as I hate to say it, when we fight them again, if the choice is between your lives and theirs…* Hiccup struggled with himself for a moment. *Save yourselves, no matter what it takes* he ordered at last. Several people gasped; he'd essentially just given their dragons permission to _kill_ their attackers.

"So we are gonna fight them?" Snotlout demanded, "You've got a plan?"

He didn't, yet, but he was working on it. "First we need to rescue everyone. What did you do with Gonzales?" Hiccup asked.

"He's caged up with the rest of the Speed Stingers they dumped on us."

"Those flyers were using darts tipped with Quick-Sting venom. I say we return the favour, and I'll bet Gonzales will be more than happy to get revenge."

Gobber interrupted, saying "I got a hold of one o' their little gadgets. It's like a mini crossbow", he held it up, "Figured you'd want a closer look at it."

"Thanks, Gobber. Listen, I've been thinking and I" – whatever he was going to say went unheard, as a flaming, shrieking Fire-Scale dropped out of the sky. Hookfang's blazing descent was abruptly doused and followed by Meatlug landing beside him, eyes wide and pupils slitted. On her back, Fishlegs was trembling, shaking his head back and forth. "Blood…so much blood…"

"Fishlegs?!" Snotlout exclaimed in alarm, "What is it? Were you attacked?"

The larger man just shook his head, looking queasy. Hookfang and Meatlug didn't seem much better. *What happened? Where did you guys go?* asked Hiccup, moving to try and comfort them. Neither of them responded.

"I asked him to check on Whirlwind – the Screaming Death – cos those flyers were using his scales for their armour" Snotlout explained. "Fish, you gotta talk to us! What's wrong? Has something happened to Whirlwind?"

Fishlegs flinched. He took a deep, shaking breath, tears in his eyes, and explained, "Th-the flyers…they didn't just use Whirlwind's _shed_ scales. They…they used _all_ of his scales. Hiccup, they…we saw…they _killed_ him."

* * *

(1) The poor Nadder killed by the Singetail in chapter one.

(2) Gothi passed away some time between 'This Is Berk' and 'Wolfsbane', making Agnes the new village healer and _völva._

(3) It's a type of medieval ship.

(4) Originally in 'Skin and Bones', Leo was able to speak, but I realised that this contradicted what's established here so I went back and rewrote the relevant chapters of SaB to match.


	7. Chapter 7 - Change of Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD

Chapter Seven – Change of Plans

Adulfr was frustrated. He shouldn't have been; everything was going according to plan. They had captured Berk's greatest defence and asset, which was now…or soon would be…under his control. The Screaming Death that destroyed his previous fleet had been removed, its scales repurposed for armour. He had the chieftains to use as leverage, to ensure their tribes surrendered to him.

Of course, one of those chieftains was the problem. Or should he say _chieftess_. There was a knock on his cabin door, and Adulfr tersely called, "Enter."

Savage opened the door and stepped inside. Adulfr had little patience for the crude old man; the treacherous Outcast had proven useful for giving him information, but he knew that Savage would stab him in the back at the first opportunity. Skadi growled at the man, who gulped nervously.

"Ah…nice wolf…stay…"

"Don't make eye contact" Adulfr suggested without turning around, "and stay very still. She can smell fear. Savage, I'm glad you've come to see me. It gives me the perfect chance to ask you why you didn't _tell_ me that Hofferson was with child!" By now he had rounded on his so-called 'advisor' with a fierce glare.

Savage flinched, the coward. "I was in prison!" he protested, "How was I s'posed to know?"

Adulfr turned away from him and swore bitterly. In truth, he was angry with _himself_ for not considering this possibility. The chief of Berk was Haddock's wife; he should have realised children might be involved. Now he had a heavily pregnant woman to keep out of the way and have seen to. Still, that was what the thralls and galley girls were for, he acknowledged, taking a deep breath.

Seeing that the youth appeared to be calming down, Savage tentatively remarked, "It shouldn't ruin our – I mean, your plans too much, sir – Ah, Admiral. Why, I'll bet that the Hooligans will be even _more_ willing to surrender, with their chief being so _vulnerable_ right now. Oh! And just think of how devastated your nemesis will be, when we kill her off with the rest of the" –

Savage was cut off by a knife whizzing through the air and embedding itself in the door behind him, narrowly missing his ear and shaving a tuft off that stupid moustache. Before he could react, Adulfr had crossed the room in two quick strides and wrenched the knife out of the wood. He held it to Savage's throat and demanded in a low, cold voice, "Did you just suggest that I kill Hofferson?"

"Err, I…w-what I meant to say was, uh…" Savage leaned his head away from the blade as far as he could. "I just thought you'd…for your revenge, sir!"

Adulfr narrowed his eyes and pushed the knife closer. "Listen here, you snivelling sycophant" he hissed, "My revenge does _not_ need to involve the death of an unborn child. And we were never going to kill the other chieftains, you fool; they're our only bargaining chips with the other tribes, until I make the Bewilderbeast submit to me. Taking them hostage was _your_ idea, remember?"

"Yes, sir! Absolutely, but uh, it was _your_ plan that allowed us to do so, sir" Savage rambled hastily. " _I_ certainly couldn't come up with such a plan" he added, hoping to appease the hot-headed, arrogant youth before Adulfr tried to kill him. _Why do I always end up working for maniacs?_ he wondered glumly.

At the compliment, Adulfr preened a bit. Yes, it was his plan, and it had worked perfectly… _apart from the literal baby on board_ , he could all but hear his father criticise in his head. _Didn't think that through, did you, foolish boy?_ He grit his teeth against the ghostly berating. The voice was right, he was a fool…no! The plan had worked; there had just been…a minor setback.

"Now what am I going to do?" he muttered, talking to himself more than Savage. "I'll have to have someone take care of Hofferson until the baby is born, and then what? I can't go on a campaign and conquer dragon-kind with an _infant_ distracting me." To make matters worse, this was the sprog of his arch-enemy they were talking about!

"Well, sir, you could always wait until it's born and then leave the baby to the mercy of the gods" Savage remarked, trying to be helpful. He regretted speaking when Adulfr hurled another knife at him – actually, it might have been the same one – and yelled, "I don't need your advice! Get out of my sight!" The man quickly made himself scarce, and Adulfr seethed in silence for a few minutes.

 _Just kill them_ his father seemed to whisper. _It's the right thing to do. It's what I would do._ Yes, it was something Hauke would have done…so why couldn't he? Adulfr paced back and forth, cursing his weakness. He had no problem with enslaving and killing dragons – but then, they were just monsters. Why wasn't he so ruthless when it came to his human enemies? "What's wrong with me?"

Savage was right; killing his wife and unborn child would _devastate_ Haddock; it would destroy him. Perhaps even sap him of the will to live. Yet if the Dragon Whisperer was anything like him, then losing everything might only spur his enemy to fight even harder to destroy him. After all, a man was most dangerous when he had nothing left to lose. It was safer, for him, to leave them alive.

"Perhaps…" he murmured to himself, absent-mindedly stroking Skadi's wiry fur when she padded over to stand beside him, "Perhaps I _could_ keep the baby…" Adulfr considered it; the irony of taking the Dragon Whisperer's own child as…an apprentice, perhaps? An heir?

Yes, that seemed far more fitting. He would still take away everything from Haddock, just as the Dragon Whisperer had taken everything from _him._ It didn't mean he had to kill a baby…it just meant he had to keep it.

* * *

To call Hiccup 'stressed' would be an understatement. His wife, unborn child, other half and father were at the mercy of a man he hated and who hated him. He had just laid some of his subjects and tribesmen to rest, convinced that if he'd been more observant, their pointless deaths could have been avoided.

Now they were discussing how to save Astrid and the others, how to stop this war before it could begin. "I will take my son's dragon and fly to your allies, to my people, and bring them to your aid" Ragnar declared. Of course, he didn't know if he could fly Torch without Mikel, but he was reluctant to risk his son.

"Aye, and you have the Outcasts standing with you as well" Alvin insisted. He and several others had followed Braun and Brenda there, along with the dragons of their island. Still more had come from Dragon Island. There were far more than the ones brainwashed by Adulfr's army; the only thing holding them back was knowing that Astrid could be killed if they attacked the fleet too soon.

"I can't believe they killed Whirlwind" said Tuffnut, looking unusually serious. He ruined the moment a little by declaring "I swear on my thick, full beard (1) that I, Tuffnut Thorston, will avenge that beautiful spiky noodle of destruction."

Fishlegs suggested, "Maybe we can call on some of our dragon allies as well. The Quakens, the Firewyrm Queen, the King of Dragons…"

"Yeah! Great idea, Fishlegs" praised Snotlout, "We should definitely ask them to help, especially the King. I mean, who better to help free a Bewilderbeast than _another_ Bewilderbeast, am I right?"

"No" Hiccup murmured, speaking up for the first time. "It would take too long to rally the other tribes, even on dragonback" he elaborated, "and we can't ask those other dragons to help. That's why they killed Whirlwind; we got him involved in a fight that wasn't his, and they decided to take him out of the picture, so he wasn't a threat" he explained. Fishlegs looked stricken.

Snotlout frowned. "Yeah, speaking of 'taking people out of the picture', you _do_ realise that this wouldn't have happened if you'd had the guts to kill Adulfr in the first place, right?" he asked. Some might call it cruel; Snotlout called it saying what needed to be said. Though he did feel a _little_ guilty at seeing Fishlegs' small, disapproving frown…but that didn't mean he wasn't right.

"If it wasn't Adulfr leading this armada it would be somebody else" Hiccup replied curtly, before bitterly adding "but that would probably still be my fault."

"This isn't your fault, Hiccup" Fishlegs tried to reassure him. Tuffnut had to ruin it, of course, as he proceeded to 'helpfully' explain why Snotlout was right.

"Yeah, it is. Like Snotlout says, if he'd finished Adulfr off last time the guy couldn't have raised another army against us. And he's the one who keeps pushing for better human and dragon relations on the mainland, thus drawing attention to Berk, so someone would have picked a fight sooner or later."

"Tuffnut, that is _not_ helping. Can't you guys cut him some slack?" Fishlegs demanded, "Hiccup's got a lot on his…uh, Hiccup? Where are you going?"

The man had left his seat and begun walking out of the Hall. "To check on my daughter" he answered, without looking back.

"In the middle of a war meeting?" Snotlout asked incredulously. Hiccup just kept walking. Once he was gone, Snotlout noticed everyone giving him _are you serious?_ looks. "What? What did I say?"

* * *

"This sucks!" Cammie stuck her tongue out in disgust, at no-one in particular. "I wanna fight the bad guys. I'm a Berserker! We fight to the bitter end!"

Her twin brother just rolled his eyes. "You're _eight._ Just let the grown-ups sort it out. Then we can, y'know, live to be nine" Ozzie snarked, but his voice broke a little at the end. He was scared, and though she'd never admit it, so was a Cammie. She scowled at him and wound her fist up for a punch…

Mikel dived in between them. "Okay! How about we don't punch each other and err, all just take a deep breath and calm down?" he suggested. "Oh! I have an idea, let's play a game, yeah? It's a really fun game, it's called 'who can be quiet the longest'. Ready…go!"

All of the kids just stared at him. Ingrid stared at him. Even Isak stared at him. Then Cammie, voice thick with derision, stated "That game is really dumb."

"And besides, Aegir always wins" Ozzie pointed out. Aegir just shrugged, as if to say _what else do you expect? I can't talk._

"Mikel, honey, did your parents try that trick on you when you were a kid?"

"Yes!"

"And did it work?"

"…No."

"…Well, good job for trying."

"Aww, thanks" Mik grinned. He leaned in for a kiss, but they were interrupted by Isak clearing his throat. Both teenagers gave him annoyed glares.

He wasn't bothered at all. "Hm? Oh, don't mind me. I'm just making sure you don't forget what you're doing, namely, keeping an eye on these children."

"Why can't you? I don't see you doing much to help out" Mikel retorted.

Before they could get into a proper argument, Helena called out "Daddy!"

Everyone looked up to see Hiccup standing a few feet away, having just come into the Academy's front hall where they were all gathered. He looked tired, and when he smiled it didn't reach his eyes. "Hey, sweetheart. Can I have a hug?" he asked, kneeling down. Helena ran straight into his arms, sniffling.

"Cammie? Ozzie? You can have a hug too" he offered. Oswald went over to join him, and after a few moments hesitation, so did Camicazi. Aegir watched the group hug with a little bit of jealousy. He wished his adoptive dad was here to hug him…

"Aegir? Are you okay?" Fishlegs called, following Hiccup into the Academy. The little boy perked up and ran over to him, beaming. _I'm okay daddy,_ he signed quickly, before getting pulled into a tight embrace and licked by Meatlug.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "What about the meeting?" he inquired.

"The meeting can wait" Fishlegs shrugged. "This is more important. Hiccup, listen; about what Snotlout said" – Hiccup shot him a sharp look, _not here._

Helena tugged at her father's armour. "Daddy, when is mummy coming back?"

"Soon, darling" he answered reflexively, "we're gonna rescue her and grandpa and…and your uncle Toothless really soon. We're going to rescue all of them" he told the cluster of children, "I promise. Just stay safe and do as you're told." The annoyed grumbles that followed let him know that they'd be alright; they weren't too scared if they could complain about having to behave themselves.

Leaving Helena and her cousins in the care of Selena, Hiccup beckoned to Fishlegs (who reluctantly let Aegir go back to the others), and the two of them walked out of earshot. Isak tagged along as well. "You were saying, Legs?"

"It's not your fault" Fishlegs said immediately. "Don't listen to Snotlout and Tuffnut. Snotlout is just upset because all of this is reminding him of his dad…and Tuffnut is, y'know" he shrugged. "Hiccup, you shouldn't blame yourself for all of this."

Hiccup sighed. "Easier said than done. If it's any consolation, I blame Adulfr a lot more." He dragged a hand over his face. "He's got to go. Trouble is, if I kill him now, he'll just become a martyr. But if I don't kill him, it'll make me look weak."

"And you fear that either way, you'd be giving these cretins even more reason to attack you" Isak surmised.

"Exactly" Hiccup nodded, "and getting rid of Adulfr isn't our main priority. I've already talked to Gonzales and the other Stingers; they're going to help us get Toothless, Astrid and everyone back, but first we need to know where they are. Which ship, or ships, they're being kept prisoner on. I need to try and connect with Toothless. It's the only way I have to find out what's going on out there."

"So do that" Fishlegs insisted, "We'll keep preparing the dragons."

Hiccup nodded. Before he left the Academy, he walked over to Klaus, who was sitting alone with his hands pressed together and eyes closed. He was praying, and Hiccup didn't want to interrupt, but after clearing his throat Klaus noticed him and looked up. "Hey. I just wanted to see if you were alright, and to say I'm sorry. For all of this; I never wanted…when I invited you here, I didn't think…"

Klaus cut him off. "It's okay, Hiccup. It's not your fault; Satan is trying to corrupt dragons through…whoever has done this, but I have faith in the Lord to make things right." He smiled trustingly and added, "I have faith in _you_ , too."

Hiccup was touched; he ruffled Klaus' hair and asked him to keep praying for them all. Then he headed for the cove, turning down offers of a ride there.

* * *

 _Water, deep, dark, cold water; rocking, feel sick, scared; want Hiccup, need him; trapped trapped trapped; shifting, scared, don't-want, hate boats, too scared!_

Toothless whimpered and curled into a tighter ball, claws digging into the wood of the cage floor beneath him. His nostrils flared as his breaths came quick and fast; the muzzle clamped around his jaws made him feel like he couldn't breathe properly. The ship lurched in the swell of the waves, and his stomach lurched too. He couldn't even throw up, he was going to choke, he was going to die…

" _Toothless._ Toothless, it's alright. Listen to me. Toothless, focus on _me._ " Stoick; that was Stoick's voice. He forced his eyes open – his pupils were slits. Stoick was in the cage opposite him, handcuffed to the back wall. The ageing Viking nodded slowly, when Toothless looked at him. "That's it. Focus on me; on my voice. You're panicking, you'll just make yourself feel worse" he pointed out.

The dragon's scales itched around the edge of the manacles on his own forelimbs. *Stoick, I'm _scared_ * he confessed, not caring that Heather and Dagur, chained up in the cages next to theirs, could understand him as well.

"I know; and I know you can push past that fear" Stoick insisted, trying to boost the dragon's confidence. "You're stronger than it, Toothless. Or should I say, Alpha-Toothless? You're a leader, remember. A warrior. Like me. Like Hiccup."

The mention of his other half's name made Toothless shudder with longing. *I miss him* he whined. *I know it's selfish, but I…I wish he was here with me.*

"Don't we all?" Dagur asked rhetorically. Then he thought about it more and added, "Not captured, obviously, just…you know what I mean" he grumbled.

Heather asked Toothless, "Why don't you connect with him? Use your bond?"

*I can't* he whimpered, *it will hurt him; the heart bind, and whatever Adulfr does to me. I don't want him to be hurt because of me* Toothless declared.

Stoick shook his head. "Stubborn dragon. Do you really think Hiccup isn't hurting without you, heart bind or not?" he asked Toothless, whose eyes widened at the implication. Just then he sensed Hiccup trying to connect with him, clawing fruitlessly at the walls he'd raised. Toothless closed his eyes and focused, lowering his mental walls just a little bit, just enough to hear him.

 _*Miss you. Love you.*_

 _*I love you, too. Bud, please…please let me in*_ Hiccup begged. Toothless really, really wanted to drop all his barriers and connect with his other half again, but he knew, as if by instinct, that it would be too hard to raise them again.

 _*Sorry. Don't want you to be hurt.*_

 _*I know. It's okay. Toothless, listen – we're going to rescue you. But I need to know where you are. Which ship did are you on? Is my dad okay? Is Astrid?*_

 _*Adulfr's ship. So is your dad, Heather and Dagur. I don't know where the others are. They took Astrid to a cabin on a different ship, because she's pregnant.*_

 _*Which one? Do you have any idea?*_

 _*No. Sorry Hiccup.*_

 _*It's okay. This helps.*_ Hiccup wasn't just talking about the intel. * _Toothless, whatever happens to us…I love you, always.*_

 _*I know.*_ Toothless dimly heard footsteps, raised voices. * _I have to go.*_ He sensed Hiccup's great reluctance, but his other half's presence pulled away and Toothless raised his mental walls again. It was so much harder the second time.

He opened his eyes and snarled through the muzzle. The hunters had come back, they were opening the cage doors, un-clasping the chains attached to the wall. "Where are you taking us?" Stoick demanded, as they roughly manhandled him and Toothless out of the cages and down the companionway, past Dagur and Heather, and cages of aggressive and brainwashed or captured dragons.

"We've got orders to bring you and the Night Fury up on deck" one of the hunters replied. No more explanation was given. A lot of the hunters jeered at them when they were brought out in chains; Toothless growled viciously, but Stoick ignored the jibes and insults. They meant nothing to him. The hunters chained him to the mast and forced Toothless into a wooden-arch harness.

Then they took off the muzzle, much to Toothless' surprise. He gasped for breath and panted, feeling a little more like he could breathe again. Even if the rocking was worse out here, at least he had fresh air. The hunters retreated to a safe distance, leaving him facing Stoick. *Now what are they doing?*

 _Your guess is as good as mine_ Stoick thought to himself. "Well? Now what?" he demanded to the ship at large. Of course, it would have to be _him_ that replied.

"Now you die" remarked Adulfr, strolling forwards with that damn wolf of his loping at his heels. Toothless growled at her, and she growled right back. "And with your death at the fire of this Night Fury, I will finally avenge my father."

Stoick raised a bushy eyebrow. "Really? That's your plan? To have Toothless kill me, the way he killed Hauke? I knew you were delusional, but this is ridiculous."

*Tell that eel-eating son of a worm that I'll _never_ kill anyone I care about.*

"Toothless won't kill me. You're wasting your time; not that that's a surprise."

Adulfr glared at the Viking; then his expression relaxed, and he smirked a bit. "That's where you're wrong. I have the Bewilderbeast" Adulfr declared, gesturing…behind Stoick, who couldn't see. The sails had been furled up, however, and Toothless could see Urchin chained and muzzled behind the ship.

Adulfr raised a spear and brandished it up at the Bewilderbeast. Toothless didn't see how a pointy stick was supposed to scare a dragon the size of Urchin; but the spear must have been a signal of sorts, because lightning crackled over the chains covering the Sea-Giant, who bellowed in pain. "Make him fire!" Adulfr yelled at the top of his lungs. "Make the Night Fury shoot! Obey your master!"

*NOT MASTER. URCHIN GOOD.*

Toothless had a sudden epiphany. *Urchin! Command the other dragons!* he roared up at the larger dragon. *Make them turn on these wretched hunters!*

*NO!* Urchin refused, *NOT BEAST!*

*Of course you're not Beast! But you have to take control, it's the only way!*

*NO. BEAST CONTROL. BEAST BAD. URCHIN NOT-CONTROL. URCHIN GOOD.*

Desperate, Toothless tried to command him. * **Take control** * he ordered, using all his Willpower to make Urchin obey him. He might as well have been trying to blast a mountain to pieces. It was far too easy for Urchin to resist his commands as an Alpha, and that worried Toothless. What if the Sea-Giant went rogue?

Well, that might not be a problem, given that Urchin was refusing to control _any_ dragon even when being shocked. Adulfr gave up trying to make the Bewilderbeast obey him – though it _would_ – and snatched a sword from the nearest knight. "Give me that! You want something done right…" He stalked towards Stoick, sword raised in his left hand…only to curse and drop it.

The sword clattered to the deck, and Toothless fired another, hotter blast to melt it into slag before Adulfr could pick it up again. The sound of the plasma blasts had Skadi whining, ears pinned back and tail between her legs. Upon seeing his only friend afraid, the young admiral snapped "Muzzle it again!"

He waited until the muzzle had been clamped back around the Night Fury's jaws, before grabbing the first sword offered and striding towards Stoick again. Toothless snarled and began to glow with Fury's Fire. He'd destroy this trap-harness and end Adulfr before the madman could kill Hiccup's sire, his adoptive father. Yet it took too long to charge, and he was going to be too late…*NO!*

With a furious yell, Adulfr thrust the sword forwards…into the wood of the mast, next to Stoick's head. The two men glared at each other. "No…I'm not gonna kill you" Adulfr decided, " _yet._ I'll kill you…just before I kill your precious son. You see? I can be merciful. I'll let him say goodbye – even though _I_ never had that chance. Count your hours, Stoick the Vast, because they're numbered."

He tried to wrench the sword out of the mast, but it was well and truly stuck. Adulfr gave up fruitlessly tugging at it and strode off, ordering his men to deal with the prisoners. Once he was out of earshot, one of the hunters commented "Hang on a minute! We're not gonna put the Night Fury back down below, are we? C'mon, we've only just brought it out! Let's have a bit of fun with it first."

"That ain't the Chiefs – uh, Admiral's orders."

"Sure it is. He just said to deal with 'em. He never said how."

Stoick did not like the sound of this at all. "What are you going to do with him?"

"None o' your business" the hunter spat at him. "Think we oughta leave him chained up in the ring?" he suggested with ill-disguised eagerness.

Another hunter replied "Nah. His Highness clearly has his heart set on killing the Viking himself. He'll have _our_ heads if we take away the opportunity. We'll put him back down below and bring out one of the other dragons to fight the Fury."

Stoick remained very still, very tense, as the hunters set about unchaining him from the mast. They had basically just tied the ends of the chains manacled to his wrists around the mast behind him. As soon as there was slack, he wrenched his arms forward, slamming one hunter into the mast and bringing the other one within reach. Stoick punched him in the back of the head, and he dropped.

The sword came out of the wood with ease. Stoick used it to fend off the hunters rushing to subdue him, along with the lengths of chain which he swung like heavy metal whips. One chain wrapped around a hunters neck, dragging him within reach of a blow to the head; the other was pulled taut and blocked the swing of a small axe. "Now this is more like it!" Stoick crowed, grinning.

The chains were encumbering, and the sword didn't even dent them – mainland metalwork, you couldn't trust it – but Stoick fought off the hunters nonetheless. Toothless wanted to cheer, but he didn't wish to be a distraction. Hope flared to life like an inferno in his chest. They could escape! Stoick could free him and they'd free everyone else and fly back to Berk and he'd be with Hiccup again…

Stoick drove back the hunters and hurried towards Toothless – and then he stopped. No, he _froze,_ hand outstretched. *Stoick? Stoick!* Toothless cried in alarm. One of the flyers, who had just shot him with a paralysing dart, ordered the hunters to get back to what they were doing. Toothless desperately tried to summon his Fury's Fire again, but he just couldn't work up the same anger.

All he could do was watch as they dragged Stoick away. The hunters started climbing up the rigging and hauling a massive chain net over the deck, like the one that once covered the training ring back on Berk. He closed his eyes and prepared himself. If it was a fight they wanted, then it was a fight they'd get.

* * *

Hiccup returned to the village, finding Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, Gobber, Eret, Alvin, Isak and Ragnar all gathered in the forge. Gobber and Snotlout had been making more armour for the dragons, to cover their necks, bellies and wing joints. "Did you manage to connect with Toothless?" Fishlegs asked hopefully, as soon as Hiccup arrived. He looked anxious, moreso than the rest of them.

"Yes, barely. He's on Adulfr's flagship, with my dad, Heather and Dagur. He doesn't know where Astrid and the other chieftains are; Adulfr must have had them placed on different ships to make it harder to launch a rescue mission."

"Aye, he's a crafty one" Gobber agreed, "and annoyingly well prepared. Look at this!" He held up the device one of those flyers had lost; it was basically a miniature crossbow, which fired darts instead of arrows. A 'dart-bow', essentially (2). "I'm pretty sure they had regular crossbows, too. So, what's the plan?"

Snotlout interjected before Hiccup could answer. "How're we supposed to know which ship Astrid or anyone else is on? You said there were hundreds of 'em!"

Hiccup gave him an _are you done?_ look. "They shouldn't be too far from Adulfr's ship; he'd want to keep any hostages close by. But we don't need to search every ship; we just need to get on board Adulfr's, take _him_ hostage and force the army to give up. Here's what I propose; every adult rider leads a wing, and we wait for nightfall to give us more of an element of surprise.

"Gonzales and the other Stingers have already agreed to help, so we'll take them with us. Alvin, Isak, Ragnar, you guys are gonna pretend to deliver me to Adulfr in exchange for the hostages. That's our distraction. We'll take a longboat out some of the way and sail the rest, and bring a Stinger – probably Gonzales - along to freeze the hunters once we're on board.

"Then we capture Adulfr, free the prisoners he has, and overwhelm the fleet until they surrender. So long as our dragons look out for each other and work together to take down the brainwashed ones, they'll have a fighting chance. We just have to be careful not to destroy the ships; not until we've got everyone out. Then, by all means, turn the vessels to splinters" he said darkly. .

The others glanced at each other, worried; then Snotlout demanded "So, you are going to take down Adulfr, right? We've got to end this for good."

"If I have to" Hiccup nodded. "And guys? If something…" he swallowed hard, "if the worst should happen, just promise me you'll take care of everyone."

Now they were even more concerned. Hiccup being angry and vengeful was one thing, but this sounded like… "Uh, what do you mean by 'worst'?" asked Tuff.

"Yeah, boss, you're…you're talking as if you're gonna _die_ " Eret pointed out.

"Look, we have no idea what Adulfr has planned or how prepared he is for our next move" Hiccup insisted, looking distressed. "I just have this feeling, it'll come down to him and me in the end, and if something goes wrong…I need to know that Berk, that my family, are going to be okay if Toothless and I end up…"

"You're not gonna die" Snotlout interrupted. "You'd better not, you idiot. Astrid needs you. Your children need you. The dragons need you. Heck, _we_ need you!" He grabbed Hiccup by the shoulders and shook him a bit. "Don't even _think_ about getting killed by that bastard. Don't you _dare_. If it comes down to you and him, the only one who has to die is Adulfr. Not you. Have you got that?"

Hiccup was a little taken aback by his intensity. He nodded slowly. Snotlout released him. "Right, everyone" he declared, "We have a battle to prepare for."

* * *

Astrid was not pleased, and that was putting it nicely. The ship made her feel nauseous as it rocked in the swell, and her back hurt. It _really_ hurt. Her bladder felt like it was going to burst. Her joints were watery. Her nethers were cramped. All the signs were there; they had been for a couple of days now. She had ignored them, believing it was too soon. It was the worst time for labour.

She groaned and doubled over as a particularly bad cramp – no, a contraction – hit. Astrid swore. What had she been thinking? This wasn't the first baby she'd given birth to, and it wasn't like she didn't know they came early sometimes, so she had no excuse for not paying more attention. She'd thought she had a few more weeks before the little one decided to pop out, but apparently not.

The galley girl they had ordered to wait on Astrid inquired worriedly, "Err, ma'am? Are you alright?"

"What in Frigga's name do you think?!" she snapped at the girl, who flinched. Astrid was in no mood to apologise, not when her stomach felt like it was going to split open. _Now is not a good time, baby. Stay in there. Please_. Her silent pleading went ignored. Astrid took a deep breath, and another. She had to stay calm. Having a baby aboard an enemy ship was no reason to panic, after all.

"I think I'm in labour" she announced. The galley girl – Astrid couldn't remember her name, or if she'd even offered it – turned pale. Astrid resisted the urge to roll her eyes; some people just had no constitution.

"L-labour? The b-baby's coming? Oh, oh dear, I, I'm sorry ma'am, I – I don't know how to deliver a baby! At least not a _human_ baby" the girl fretted, wringing her hands nervously, adding "I – I did help deliver a calf, once!"

Astrid gave her a flat look. "Just calm down, okay? I've had a baby before. Listen to me. Is there anyone on board this ship who _does_ know how to deliver a baby?" she asked urgently. "Find out if they can bring Heather – she's the black-haired hostage they captured along with me – to this ship. She can help me."

The girl looked terribly nervous. "I, uh, I don't think I'm allowed to…oh! But there might be someone who can help. Uh, wait here. I'll be right back!" With that, she scurried over to the door like a frightened mouse and pulled it open, all but tripping over the raised lip meant to keep shallow floodwater out.

As soon as she was gone, Astrid closed her eyes and focused on her breathing. She was going to protect this baby with everything she had in her. _Hiccup, please hurry_ she prayed silently, to Frigga, to anyone listening. _I need you now._

* * *

(1) If you've seen the third movie, then you'll know what his 'thick full beard' really is ;)

(2) This is basically the medieval equivalent of a handgun. Without bullets.


	8. Chapter 8 - Trial By Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD

A/N: Hello, lovely people. You may or may not have heard of a little website called TV Tropes…it sure would be nice if Heart Bound were a fic recommendation on there, and I can't do it myself…but if anyone could help out, either by reccing it or by listing tags, I'd very much appreciate it.

Chapter Eight – Trial By Fire

The hunters spread a chain mesh in a tent over the deck, with Toothless still trapped in the harness. He didn't know how they expected him to fight if he couldn't even move. Once they were on the other side of the mesh, the hunters asked someone in metal armour to go and release him from the arched trap.

"How _dare_ you order me around, ruffian" the knight glared, his armour clinking as he moved. "I think you'll find I outrank you. Release that demon yourself, if you must" he sneered, looking down his nose at them; only to glare indignantly when the hunters started making chicken sounds, insulting his bravery and honour. "Lord, give me strength" the knight murmured, glancing skywards.

The hunter who'd first suggested making Toothless fight insisted "Oh, but you're the best man for the task! None of us are wearing full plate armour, after all. Once you've released it, that dragon won't be able to blast you. Well, it will, but the blasts won't kill you" he reasoned, before adding, "Probably."

So, reluctantly, the knight donned his helmet and moved into the makeshift fighting ring. Toothless had overheard the word 'demon' and realised this human must have been a Christian. He resisted the urge to growl defensively and held himself still as stone. Maybe, if he was very careful, Toothless could show this metal man that dragons weren't the demons he believed them to be.

He was freed from the harness; the muzzle clamping his jaws shut was removed. Toothless wanted to roar; but he stopped himself, and simply moved away from the knight. He would not show gratitude, not when this human was helping to attack his home, but he wouldn't attack him either. The knight retreated quickly, as if he could barely stand to be near Toothless – or rather, a demon.

Toothless flexed his wings and bellowed _challenge_ – to the hunters, to Adulfr, to whichever dragon they pitted against him. He did not want to fight, but he would. "So, which one of 'em are we gonna sic on 'im? It can't be a Razorwhip, that's for sure. He'd get slashed to pieces, and I think the boss wants him alive."

"We weren't gonna let 'em kill each other. Tell ya what, let's stick one o' the Singetails in there. Strike versus Stoker, sounds good?"

"Uh…"

"Ugh, never mind. Let's just get this show started."

* * *

Meanwhile, on a different ship entirely, a meek cabin girl was pleading with the knights set to guard the pregnant Chief of Berk. "Please, sir, you _have_ to get her help! The poor thing is in labour, in agony – Listen!" she implored them. Right on cue, there was a loud groan of pain emanating from the cabin.

"She needs someone who knows what they're doing. Surely one of the other women on board ship will be able to be a midwife" the girl suggested. The two men looked at each other uncomfortably. The only women on board were prisoners, and their employer had given strict instructions to not let any prisoner see the one with child…but if she really had gone into labour…

"What are we going to do?" one of them asked the other.

"It would be dishonourable in the eyes of the Lord to leave a woman to suffer in childbirth alone" his comrade-in-arms replied, "so we must do what we can."

"Very well. I shall accompany the maiden down to the cells and fetch up a more knowledgeable woman to aid her, if you will stand guard here?"

The second knight gave a nod, and the meek cabin girl quickly followed the other down to the lower decks of the ship. There, locked in dragon cages, were several prisoners, wily and dangerous women. Already, they had made several attempts to seduce their guards into wickedness and affect an escape.

Admiral Adulfr had made it clear these Spanish temptresses were in league with the devil worshippers. They could not be allowed to make sail aboard their captured ship, in which _they_ were now captives, and convene with Berk. "Listen!" the knight ordered, "There is a young woman in labour on board, and we need someone to be a midwife for her to bring the baby into this world."

He instantly had a host of volunteers. "There can only be one of you released!"

One woman, with brawny tanned arms and a mass of brown curly hair, insisted "Then it should be me. I've delivered many of my cousins babes, more than the rest of 'em" she said dismissively. "Let me see to the labouring mother, sir." The knight moved to open her cell, warning her not to try any funny business.

"I wouldn't dream of it" she said sweetly…as soon as the door was opened, she punched him with both fists in the face. He staggered backwards and reached for his sword, only to find it filched right out of the scabbard. Before the knight could do more, the flat of the blade collided with his skull with a solid _thwack._ He staggered and crumpled to the ground, his armour clanging on the wood.

Gelvira matter-of-factly took the ring of keys from the man's hand. "Good work, Clarencia" she praised the younger woman, tossing her the keys and setting about taking the armour off the body. They would need a disguise.

"Aye, we're grateful" praised Nicole, as Clarencia released her and Cateline. "To you and our guest; smart thinking, to fake labour pains to trick those knights!"

"…Actually, Captain, they're not faked" the young woman reported, cheeks flushing slightly. "The chief of Berk really _is_ in labour; from what I gathered, she's early. I guess all the excitement has made the baby _impatient_. Also, uh…she's in your cabin." Clarencia focused on unlocking all of the cage doors.

Nicole blinked at the news. "Impatient, huh?" she remarked at last, "a sentiment I share with the little one. Come on, you scallywags – we have a ship to retake, an enemy to outsmart…and apparently, an infant to deliver."

* * *

Astrid gritted her teeth against yet another contraction. _Deep breaths_ she reminded herself, trying not to move too much and worsen the cramps. She sighed. "Now's not a good time, darling" she whispered to the baby. As much as Astrid would like to believe these were false contractions, just her body getting ready for birth…all the aches she'd been having _were_ those false contractions.

From outside the door she heard raised voices, the clash of swords, and then the sound of metal in flesh. Grimacing partly from pain and partly from worry, Astrid listened carefully. Her heart leapt into her throat when the door opened, and one of those knights was standing there, helmet on and visor down.

There was blood on the sword they carried, she saw as they stepped over the threshold. Then the helmet came off, and cascade of black hair fell down to frame an olive skinned face. "Hello, Chief Astrid. Fancy seeing you here. I hope you're finding the accommodations adequate?" Nicole said airily, smiling as the heavily pregnant blond woman just gaped at her. It was rather amusing, really.

"Nicole?!" Astrid found her tongue at last. "This is _your_ ship?" she asked incredulously. The sail had been furled, like the rest of them, when her 'escort' had brought her aboard. The ship had certainly _looked_ familiar, but without that distinctive lightning bolt insignia she couldn't have been sure. _How about that._

"Aye, and this is my cabin."

"Well, that explains the swords" Astrid snorted, nodding over to the wall where two crossed Toledo blades were mounted. Nicole grinned at the sight of them.

"So that's where they went! How nice of these people to put things away" she remarked, walking over to retrieve her dual weapons. Being thinner, they fit – just about – in the scabbard for the arming sword she'd 'appropriated'. The plate armour was actually much more articulated and lighter than she expected, with the weight spread over her body, but she'd be glad when it was off of her.

Turning, she raised an eyebrow at Astrid, lying on her bed, belly round and heavy with child. "So, I see you and Hiccup have been… _busy_ " she smirked. Astrid just made a rude gesture at her, and she laughed. "Don't worry, Chief, you're in good hands. This is Gelvira and Clarencia", Nicole introduced a curly haired woman and the cabin girl, "She's delivered babies before, she can help you."

Astrid nodded gratefully at Gelvira, and looked past her at Clarencia. "You used me being in labour to trick the guards into freeing one of your crew mates so you could steal the keys and escape" she guessed, grinning as Clarencia's eyes widened. "I like it. What would you have done if I _hadn't_ gone into labour?"

"Told you who I really was and persuaded you to fake it" she replied at once.

"I wouldn't have needed much convincing. I take it back, baby – you started fussing at just the right time" Astrid smiled, patting her swollen stomach. Nicole left her cabin, and Gelvira set about with purpose, telling Clarencia to fetch warm water and cloth, and generally being very blasé about the whole affair. Astrid could appreciate that; the last thing she wanted was to be fussed over.

All over the ship, hunters were being ambushed, knocked out or killed. Nicole had already decided to wait until the cover of darkness – it was twilight now, this late in the year, this far north, so they wouldn't be waiting long. It would be easier to sneak away from the fleet without being seen; by sheer Providence, her ship had already been in the back corner of the fleet, like a tag along.

If they detached it from where it was tied to the next ship, and prayed to God that the wind kept blowing from the south, they could sneak around the back of the sea stacks with rowing. Once they were facing north, they'd lower the sail and be driven towards the place they called Outcast Island – and then, to Berk.

* * *

Toothless breathed hard. He was trying not to show it in front of the hunters, but that fight had taken more out of him than he expected. He was out of practice fighting other dragons; aside from friendly scuffles and wrestling. The Singetail had been anything but friendly; it had been going for his very throat.

He was trying to see the other dragon as a person, as his scaled-kin, but it was hard. The Singetail could not think-speak, and all of Toothless' entreaties and demands to cease the pointless battle had gone ignored. He had tried to take control as an Alpha, but this Singetail was not part of their pack web, had never and probably would never pledge allegiance to him and Hiccup.

Toothless felt sorry for the Singetail, and all the other young dragons who had been broken by these terrible humans. Yet that pity didn't stop him from holding back, not with his life on the line. His strategy was to use the larger dragon's size against it, dodge the fire blasts, and save his own. Finally he got in close enough to bite the Singetails wide neck – not to kill it, but only to subdue.

He bellowed _victory_ over the comatose body, trying to drown out the hunters cheers. Toothless tried not to resent Urchin for not helping him; even though it had been nine years, the Sea-Giant still bore scars in his mind from his time as Drago's thrall. Toothless couldn't blame him for being scared to get involved. Toothless growled menacingly at the hunters, ignoring how much he ached.

The next thing he knew, Toothless froze in place, only his eyes able to move. The cowards had shot him with those Moon-damned darts to keep him out of the way whilst they dragged out the body of the Singetail. He heard them cry out in disappointment when they discovered that he hadn't killed his opponent. Someone dug their fingers into his pressure point, and his muscles collapsed.

When he regained control of his body moments later, Toothless stretched and shook himself vigorously. He wasn't too badly injured; after all, dragons were fireproof. He'd dodged the worst of it anyway. But these _egg-eaters_ weren't done with him yet; they were already clamouring for another dragon to be put in the ring. The hunters settled at last on a blood red and black Triple Stryke.

These dragons didn't fight as they should. There was no circling, no posturing, nothing to keep the fight bloodless as long as possible. The Three-Tail just charged at him, fire streaming forth from its jaws. Only Toothless' fast reflexes kept him away from the scorching attack. Once again he found himself pursued by a vicious enemy dragon; if he didn't know better, he'd think there was dragon root nearby. He fired a plasma blast and leapt to the chains, then away.

He couldn't let himself be cornered; not easy, with the net all around. Toothless still hadn't quite recovered from the first fight, or having Quick-Sting venom shot into him. How did they have so much of the stuff? Still, that venom was preferable to the Three-Tail's, so Toothless kept dodging, and firing, and hoped he could subdue this dragon like he'd done with the Flame-Belly.

Toothless' only advantage was that the Three-Tail was attacking wildly, thoughtlessly. Things changed when its handler started barking orders, and the dragon began fighting just as aggressively, but _smarter._ Despite his best efforts, Toothless found himself cornered. The Three-Tail lunged at him and cut off his dodge with a stream of fire, bowling him over and pinning him under its claws.

He writhed with all of his nearly-spent strength, trying to twist around and deliver a plasma blast to the face. Instead he had to watch helplessly, eyes wide but pupils slitted, as the dragon raised all three of its tails, braided them together, and stabbed them down. It was only the awkward angle Toothless was trapped in that kept the deadly barbs from plunging deep into his heart.

Three kinds of venom. The numbing kind took hold first, and it was almost a relief. He suddenly couldn't feel or really move his side, and it spread to his legs and wings. Toothless whimpered. His vision swam; the deck and the chains seemed to stretch and warp, flashes of light popped in his eyes. Toothless whined. His very blood was suddenly set alight as if by the sun. He _wailed_.

Consuming, scorching, _hellish_ pain erupted within him. Toothless convulsed, spasming violently. His fires rushed into his throat and into his mouth, but it did nothing to quell the burning. The Triple Stryke kicked him onto his back, his vulnerable underbelly bared, and Toothless knew he was going to die. He hoped that Hiccup would be waiting for him, on the other side of the sky. _I'm sorry._

Just as the final blow was about to be delivered… * **CEASE!** * bellowed Urchin. The dragon froze, on the verge of stabbing its tails down into Alpha-Toothless' exposed chest. Urchin was scared to be like Beast, but he could not let his Alphas die. The hunters moved in to drag the Three-Tail away, leaving Toothless in agony on the deck. He lurched to his feet as it rolled and vomited all over.

Toothless collapsed again, screaming at the _burning,_ firing blast after blast unbidden. He was going to die, terrified, surrounded by enemies, without Hiccup. The mental walls he'd built up took concentration to maintain, and between the two fights and now this torment, he could hold them no longer. They crashed down, and the icy tug of the heart bind warred with the fire.

* * *

Hiccup was in the smithy, helping Snotlout and Gobber hastily forge armour for the dragons. They had been working overtime trying to fit out the flock with protective gear, but Hiccup persevered even when people suggested he take a break. No more of his subjects would be slain. He would get aboard Adulfr's vessel, free his other half, and together they would show this army –

Without warning, he was struck down with blinding agony. Hiccup screamed and doubled over, dropping the tongs and the red-hot metal they were clamped onto. He almost fell into the furnace if Gobber hadn't dragged him out of the way, as he screamed all the while. He was being cooked alive, his blood was _boiling_. "Mother of Odin! What's the matter with yeh, Hiccup?" Gobber demanded, eyes wide as Hiccup collapsed and flailed in his arms, sobbing.

Snotlout used a far more colourful oath and moved to Hiccup's side, as Hookfang flamed up in alarm seeing one of his Alphas in such distress. Everyone nearby, humans and dragons alike, crowded around to see what was wrong. "Back off, ya gawkers! Give 'im room!" Gobber yelled at them all, before looking back down at the young man he was holding up. Or more like holding down.

"Hiccup?! It's me, Gobber! What happened?" he asked desperately.

Hiccup clawed at his chest, eyes wide, gasping. "Burns…it burns!" he screamed.

Gobber flinched. His hand automatically went to Hiccup's forehead to check for a sudden fever, but the skin was only warm from the forge-work, and a little sweaty, no more than normal. Hiccup collapsing and screaming in agony was _not_ normal. "What d'you mean, it burns? What's burning ya?" he demanded.

Hiccup spasmed, his leg kicking out and catching Snotlout in the shin. The other man swore and grabbed his limbs to hold them down more firmly. "In-inside…m-my _blood_ …it _burns_ " he struggled to explain, tears of pain in his eyes. They began to cloud over, and Gobber shook his former apprentice, needing him to stay awake. Cloud landed on the roof of the forge and Valka climbed down to them, rushing to her son's side. They shared a helpless look over him.

Fishlegs shoved his way past the crowd, closely followed by Agnes. "Did he say what it is?" he asked Snotlout, eyes wide and round with worry.

"He says his blood is burning, but I don't know what that even means!"

The larger man paled. "It sounds like…Three-Tail venom, the most potent kind makes you feel like your blood is on fire" Fishlegs explained.

"But that doesn't make any sense! He's nowhere near any Three-Tail venom!"

"I know! But – Oh, gods have mercy. It's _Toothless_ " Fish realised, feeling sick. "Those nithingrs must have poisoned him with the venom, to…to torture him, and he can't keep their bond closed off. Hiccup is feeling his other half's pain."

Speaking of Hiccup, despite his mother and Gobber's best efforts, he passed out at that very moment. "I'll go get the antidote" Agnes declared, rushing over to Amethyst, her Gronckle. The venom was deadly and they didn't have much time, but to her astonishment, Fishlegs called her back, wringing his hands.

"It won't help! There's no venom in him, it's in Toothless. Giving him the antidote won't cure them" he explained, eyes fixed on Hiccup's face. "Our only hope is to pray that those hunters have the antidote, and they give it to Toothless…" He could barely bring himself to say it, "or we'll lose them both."

* * *

There was nothing but the pain and each other. They huddled together, shaking, whimpering, sobbing. Everything hurt. Toothless coiled tight around Hiccup, and Hiccup clung to Toothless like a lifeline. Only they were dying, so perhaps afterlife-line would be more accurate. He wished they could have been together in body as well as mind, and prayed they would not be parted in the hereafter.

The thought was terrifying, more than dying itself. Even if the Christians were right and their afterlife would be Hell – that this torment of fire was to be their fate for eternity – if they could be together, then they could endure. Oh, but to be separated! If he were to be escorted to Valhalla, even if he hadn't died in battle, but have his dearest one condemned to suffer so… _Fate have mercy._

The only bitter consolation was knowing that Adulfr and the hunters would perish as well. Their tribe would rescue the prisoners, and their flock would avenge them by burning the fleet. The survivors would likely be put to death. All those lives lost, because one man couldn't let go of his anger, his hatred…

Hiccup and Toothless sagged in relief as the burning suddenly stopped. He felt his other half fading and held on tighter, but he couldn't stop himself from waking up. * _Don't go*_ he pleaded…he wanted to stay here, with Toothless…

With much effort, Hiccup's eyes fluttered open. He found Gobber and his mother leaning over him, both of them looking stricken. Valka was holding his hand tight and had her other pressed to his heart. He could feel it beating under her palm. "…Mom?" Hiccup murmured, feeling like he'd been worked over with a hammer. She let out a breathy, sobbing laugh and stroked his cheek.

"You gave us all quite a scare, lad" Gobber commented. "Are you…okay now?"

The burning had stopped, so Toothless must have been given the antidote. "I'm not dying" he answered, relieved. Then his eyes snapped open, and he heaved himself to his feet, animated with new fear. "We've wasted too much time. I _need_ to get to Toothless, _now._ Gobber, get a ship ready. I'm getting my armour" Hiccup declared, running towards his house. He and Toothless had nearly died. The Norns had not cut their threads this time, but they might not get a second chance. One thing was certain, though – Adulfr's armada was going to _burn._

* * *

"You absolute brain deadwretched droppings of a horses arse!" Adulfr bellowed at the disgraced hunters lined up in front of him on the deck. He was _livid_. He'd gone back to his cabin to cool off after the embarrassment up on deck, and consider what he would do with the tribes of the archipelago once they'd bent knee to him. Selling the resisting ones into thraldom was a start…

The sounds of roaring and plasma blasts had emanated from the deck. He'd set his plans aside to comfort Skadi, who whined and growled with agitation at the loud noises. Adulfr wasn't entirely pleased that they'd set the Night Fury to fight without his permission, but as long as they didn't let the beast get killed…then he'd heard the most unholy screams from the beast, and an ear-splitting bellow.

Adulfr had run to investigate, and discovered that the _idiots_ he'd hired had pitted the Night Fury with a Triple Stryke, which had proceeded to stab him full of a dose of all three venoms. They had dragged the other dragon away and rushed to get the antidote, pouring it down the Fury's throat in the nick of time. Now they were sure the black dragon was not going to die, he'd chew them out.

"How many times do I have to tell you incompetent buffoons that I want this dragon alive!" he demanded. One man opened his mouth as if to offer a reply, but Adulfr shot him a glare of such disdain that he clamped it shut and looked away. "The rest you can kill at your leisure, but the honour of slaying the Night Fury is mine and mine alone. I will _not_ have that undermined by incompetence!"

They all flinched. Satisfied, Adulfr went on "Since the antidote was given in time, I'll be generous and overlook _this_ fiasco. Take the dragon away and lock it…no, not in the cage. Dangle it, but _do not_ harm it further. And let it be known that if anything like this happens again, those responsible will be feeding the dragons…with their own flesh" he declared, glaring. The hunters flinched again.

Now that he had successfully asserted himself over them, Adulfr whistled for Skadi – she raced over from where she was being fed scraps of meat by a nervous thrall – and made to return to what he'd been doing before the interruption. However, he soon grew bored of this and went to the discipline room. There, his men had literally dangled the Night Fury from the ceiling.

It was unconscious, limp in its bonds. Adulfr considered it, feeling odd at seeing the dragon that had slayed his father so helpless. Almost without thinking, he drew a dagger from his belt and set the tip of it to the dragons chest, over its heart. The blade was sharp, and if he stabbed with enough force… _do it. Avenge him. What are you waiting for?_ If he slayed it now, his victory was assured.

Adulfr tensed, and drew his arm back. It would be so easy to slay the dragon; if the Bewilderbeast would not command it to kill Haddock's father, he could easily do that himself. _Like you could before?_ He could! He'd cut out its heart, and then when Haddock and his dragons came, Adulfr would have the Fury's hide draped around him, protecting him from the fire.

He would have his revenge, Haddock would despair and surrender, or fly into a blinding rage and attack him. Either way, he would die under Adulfr's sword. Adulfr tensed and prepared to stab the dagger into scaled flesh, but just seconds before he did, the door burst open and a hunter rushed in. "Argh!" he screamed in frustration at the interruption, whirling. "What is it this time?!"

"Sorry, Admiral, but there's news from Berk! Haddock has surrendered!"

Well, that was unexpected. "I'm sorry, what?"

"One of the flyers intercepted a rider with a message. He's gonna hand himself over in exchange for the hostages being released, and no-one getting killed. Says he has a last request, that he can say goodbye to that dragon", the man gestured to the Night Fury hanging behind Adulfr, "before – well, you know." He dragged his finger across his neck and grinned wickedly.

There was a piece of parchment in his hands. "Is that the message? Let me see it" Adulfr commanded. The hunter passed it over at once. He read it carefully.

 _Adulfr Haukeson,_

 _I don't want to risk my people or my dragons dying in a war that never should have been started. If you're this desperate to end me then I surrender, on the condition that nobody else dies. I'll even come by boat, not dragon. All I ask is that you spare my tribe and flock, and let me say goodbye to Toothless._

 _Hiccup Stoicksson Haddock III_

The note of surrender said exactly what the hunter claimed. Adulfr smirked, his earlier anger forgotten. _Impressed yet, father? I cowed your murderer so much he's coming to me like a lamb to the slaughter!_ "Have flyers go out and escort their vessel to the fleet, and then to my ship. But keep the prisoners below deck. I'll let him say goodbye to his fire-breathing pet, but the rest of it…"

He trailed off pointedly, and the hunter grinned. Adulfr shot him a pointed look and he sobered at once, saluting. "Yes, sir, Admiral! As you wish!"

Adulfr allowed himself to smile once the man had left to carry out his orders. _Now this is more like it. Respect, discipline…people who understand my worth. If you could see me now, Odkel; if I hadn't made you have that little 'accident'. The 'wolf-boy' you mocked has become a warlord, and I will conquer the_ world _. Then_ everyone _will know that I am so much_ more _than you wretches saw in me!_

He turned back to the Night Fury, paused to consider it, and then shook his head. He sheathed the dagger again and remarked, "I'll prove myself your master's better, dragon, and let him say his goodbyes. It's more mercy than either of you deserve. Don't worry; I'll make sure it's a quick death." Or maybe he'd make it slow and painful, he couldn't decide. Both were appealing.

Adulfr looked again at the dragon who killed his father so vulnerable, and curled his hands into fists. Without warning he drove a flurry of punches into the dragon's abdomen, his hands impacting the solid flesh with dull thuds. When he stopped, the Night Fury let out a soft groan of pain, but otherwise was still.

 _Hmph_ ing in satisfaction, Adulfr spun on his heel, cloak swishing behind him. Skadi ceased prowling around the room and loped over to him; he closed the door behind her. Inside, Toothless raised his head weakly; then dropped it.

* * *

Hiccup grit his teeth, at the sensation of being punched in the gut. He tensed up, but it didn't seem as though anyone had noticed. Good; they had work to do. _I'm coming for you, Toothless. Please, just hold on a little longer. I'm coming._

* * *

A/N: 'Hides in secret bunker'.


	9. Chapter 9 - The End is Nigh

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD

Chapter Nine – The End is Nigh

The days were short this time of year, and they had been working by firelight for the last couple of hours before Hiccup made the call to proceed. Eret had bravely flown out to deliver a handwritten note addressed to Adulfr, claiming Hiccup's surrender in the hopes of buying them more time. "One of those flyers took the message down to his highness, but I don't know if he listened."

The riders most experienced with aerial combat – all available core and auxiliary riders, and the riders in Eret's crew – would be at the forefront, accompanied by five dragons each. They would engage with the aggressor dragons, with the intention of taking out the flyers and subduing their mounts. All of them and their riders were wearing Gronckle Steel armour to protect themselves.

Of the remaining dragons, a portion of the fight-worthy ones (in other words, full grown drakes and drakainas in their prime) were staying behind to guard Berk and the vulnerable children, fledglings and elderly. Valka had insisted on coming, but at Hiccup's entreaties she'd agreed to be a scout rather than engage the enemy directly. He'd given Helena the biggest of hugs before he left.

"You be good, okay, darling? Mummy's gonna come home soon. I love you."

"Love you too, daddy" she replied, pouting adorably as he handed her to Agatha. She settled the little girl on her hip and shared a meaningful look with Hiccup. _You find Astrid and bring her home. I'll take care of Helena for you._

Chief Ragnar refused outright to let Mikel fly into battle, especially since Torch had no experience whatsoever with attacking an enemy fleet. "I've already lost your mother and Markus; I won't risk your life as well" he told Mikel as he handed a sword to his son. "Defend yourself, and your betrothed, and these children" Ragnar implored him, clasping their hands together over the hilt.

"I will, father. I'll make you proud" Mikel declared, lifting his chin resolutely.

"With all due respect, Chief, I'm probably going to end up defending him."

"Aye, I could believe that."

" _Hey!_ "

Even with at least a quarter of the flock staying to defend their home in case of another surprise attack, that still left hundreds of dragons to fly out to meet this enemy and defend their territory. It would have been even more, but the Alphas regularly encouraged their subjects to fly out in search of more food and new nesting sites, in the hopes of keeping the population at a manageable level.

The first wave would grapple with the aggressors; the second wave would take out the fleet's artillery; the third wave would work on freeing Urchin and Sagu, whom they suspected had also been captured; and the fourth wave would act as aerial recon and support, carrying injured dragons to the Berserker and Outcast vessels that would sail in to engage the enemy fleet upon the sea. Hiccup had planned for this very scenario and trained his dragons accordingly.

Of course, before the fleet could be routed they needed to rescue the hostages. Such was the task before Gobber, Alvin, Ragnar and Isak; they had set out with their 'prisoner' in a knarr towed by Muddie, with Gonzales and the other Speed Stingers hidden below deck, ready to spring out and rush and sting. Aceso too had accompanied them, so she could help heal dragons injured in the battle.

Whilst Alvin manned the tiller, and the Icelandic men worked the sails, Gobber kept an eye on his former apprentice, who was kneeling at the prow with his hands bound with stout rope behind his back. The man insisted on it himself, saying that they needed his surrender to look as realistic as possible. Having a missing leg didn't help matters much when it came to sending imposters.

Hiccup, meanwhile, was struggling to maintain a tenuous connection with Toothless. Neither of them could bear to be cut off again; even if it hurt, at least they were together in some way. Hiccup desperately wanted to soothe his other half; he could feel that Toothless was hurting, tired, hungry, seasick, scared and lonely. He tried to stay calm for his best friend's sake, but it was so difficult.

* _I'm coming for you. I promise I'll be there soon. Toothless, what happened?*_

 _*They made me fight a Flame-Belly and then a Three-Tail. It pierced me with its stings, but they made me drink the antidote. Then…Adulfr nearly stabbed me.*_

 _*What?!*_ Hiccup grimaced as if in anger or pain, fists clenched, knuckles white.

* _I felt him put a blade against my heart…then a hunter interrupted him, saying you surrendered. He said he'd let you say goodbye to me, and he punched me._ *

That was the third time Adulfr had the opportunity to kill Toothless, or to have him killed, and hadn't taken it. Of course the man didn't know that they would die together; but he'd had plenty of chances to kill Hiccup as well. So either Adulfr didn't truly want him dead – unlikely – or Adulfr was planning to kill him personally, and slowly. Hiccup had no intention of giving him that opportunity.

* _Can you defend yourself?_ * he asked urgently, wishing he could _be_ there.

* _I don't know…the venom…I was so weak. I'm a bit stronger now, but I can only move my tail. They left me hanging from the ceiling in this torture room – Hiccup, I'm scared. I don't know what they're going to do to me. I'm_ helpless _.*_

It took all of Hiccup's self control not to scream in rage at the distress his other half was in. The words _torture room_ rang in his mind over and over again. Unwanted memories rose to the surface, of Toothless being whipped and beaten, humiliated and threatened. Hiccup felt his anger and desperation rise. He needed to save Toothless from this terrible fate, but he was too far away!

His eyes snapped open, the connection lost. Breathing hard, Hiccup looked to see how far they were from the fleet. Not far, if he was judging it right; they should be there in less than an hour. He just hoped that their distraction would work; not that anything would stop him from getting Toothless out of there, but it would certainly help to have a clear opening. He prayed to Thor it was so.

* * *

Adulfr was standing on the forecastle of the _Black Death,_ Skadi at his heels, looking out over the sea towards Berk. It was dark, the deck lit only by lanterns, and not for the first time he cursed his so-called adviser for convincing him to mount this strike during autumn, near winter. Still, it did mean they'd captured all of the archipelago chieftains in one fell swoop, rather than one at a time.

Speaking of which, he had to bite back a swear when boots clumped up on the deck behind him and that smarmy, boot-licking voice piped up. "Excuse me, your Admiralness? Sorry to disturb you, but I – uh, I mean your men were wondering what your orders are. Err, in regards to the prisoners, I mean."

It was rather ironic; Adulfr's dream was to have everyone respect and obey him as was his right, but Savage just went overboard. _Oh, now there's a tempting thought. It's not like I_ need _him anymore…_ Adulfr turned to face his 'chief underling' and replied "My orders are to do nothing. Leave them where they are; if the Berkians wish to exchange hostages, then that's _their_ problem."

A sickeningly twisted grin marred Savage's already unpleasant features. "Good idea, sir. Oh! If I may suggest a bet – another one, Admiral? We should have the prisoners executed, starting with Dagur the Deranged" he remarked with a clear scowl, "and stick their heads on the prow for the Berkians to see when they" –

"No!" Adulfr snapped. "First you suggest I kill an unborn child, and now to get rid of my greatest leverage? I knew you were cruel, Savage, but I didn't think you were an idiot as well. Oh, wait, yes, I did" he said scornfully. "If their chieftains die, these Vikings aren't going to just _give up_. They'll fight back even more. Once I've thoroughly conquered this archipelago, _then_ they can die."

A bitter look, as if he'd just swallowed vinegar, briefly crossed Savage's face before he bowed deeply to hide it. "Your wish is my command, Admiral" he replied unctuously, "…the prisoners will not leave their cells." His gravelled voice, turned rougher still by age and imprisonment, was not made for nuance. Still, the subtle _specificity_ of his statement made Adulfr rather suspicious.

"I'm glad we understand each other" Adulfr said calmly, "now if you'll excuse me, I have battle plans to discuss with the Flyers and commanding knights." He walked past Savage and headed below deck, followed as always by Skadi. Rather than head down the companionway to his war room, however, he walked down the steps (there were no ladders on board his ship) towards the lower levels.

Savage walked around bullying thralls and trading disgusting jokes with the hunters up on deck, just to kill a bit of time. That wasn't the only thing he planned to kill; he'd forced himself to grovel and toe the line for far too long now. Nearly two years of kowtowing to that arrogant whelp so that _he_ could get revenge on Alvin, Dagur and the _brat_ Hiccup Haddock the Third. Well, no more.

He didn't _need_ Adulfr anymore. He could command this army himself, if he had to! Thor knew he'd spent enough time as the head lackey to egotistical buffoons to know how and how _not_ to lead. Now, the 'Admirals' prize was on his way, and one of the biggest thorns in Savages side was chained up in a cage below…

Savage tested the sharpness of his dagger on the bulwark, carving a groove into the wood. Satisfied, he went below and headed for the fourth deck. He couldn't wait to stab that cackling freak who was too _incompetent_ to keep hold of power once he had it. Or maybe he'd kill Dagur's uppity little sister first and make him watch. As for Stoick…even in chains, the man was dangerous. He'd heard about that altercation up on deck. Perhaps he'd just leave the ex-chieftain to Adulfr.

The Outcast turned bounty hunter stepped down to the third deck and almost tripped over that wretched, slathering wolf that dogged Adulfr's footsteps. It snarled at him, legs bowed as if to pounce and fangs bared, ears pinned back. Irritated, Savage nearly brandished the dagger in his hands at the furry beast to scare it off, but thought better of it. He'd always wanted a nice wolfskin cape…

"Here, girl. Heeere, girl…" Savage beckoned to the wolf, hiding his knife behind his back. It was a shame he didn't have any meat on him…the dark grey female wolf didn't seem tempted by his overtures, and continued to growl at him. Suddenly the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. It finally occurred to Savage to wonder – if Adulfr's pet wolf was here, then where was the man himself?

He stood up and spun at the same time, bringing the knife up to block a strike from the arming sword wielded by – "You slimy backstabbing vargdropi!"

Adulfr smirked and pulled back for another strike. "I'll take that as a compliment" he retorted, battling Savage in close quarters, "and I wouldn't be accusing _me_ of backstabbing, if I were you." Did the man take him for a fool? He'd made it clear that Savage could kill the Berserker chief _after_ Adulfr was finished with him. Oh, but the salty old sea dog couldn't just be patient, right?

"Says the man skulking beneath the steps, waiting in ambush?" Savage sneered.

"To the man heading down to the prisoners with a dagger in hand and an axe."

"You can't prove where I was goin'! I was heading to get fish for yer beasts!"

Adulfr grunted with effort; he'd miscalculated, letting himself be backed into another corner like this. If his first strike had hit then it wouldn't have mattered. "You were about to kill Skadi" he ground out, struggling to hold off the larger mans' battle-axe, which he'd unlimbered in favour of the dagger on the floor.

"Ah, I wasn't gonna hurt your furry little friend" Savage responded, before sneering, "I was gonna make it nice and quick!" His ploy to make Adulfr angry worked; the younger man scowled and overcommitted to his next strike, leaving an opening for Savage to bring his axe around to part Adulfr's head from his shoulders. Before the blade could hit though, he yelled in pain as –

That accursed wolf reared up on its hind legs and sank its fangs into the sinews of his forearm, making his grip spasm as he swore and tried to throw the beast off. Adulfr took advantage of his distraction to grab the axe handle and tear it from his grasp. Savage barely noticed, grabbing the wolf by the scruff of its neck and tearing it off his arm. He threw it off, but took his eyes off his enemy.

Adulfr didn't waste any time in swinging the axe back with all his strength. It took off Savage's head with nary a bit of resistance. Not to mention a satisfying thud. Breathing heavily, he set the heavy weapon aside and edged towards Skadi, avoiding eye contact so as not to distress her further. Footsteps rattled in the steps to the upper level, and a hunter appeared. "Admiral! A boat's been" -

The man choked off when he caught a glimpse of Savage…or rather, the severed head and the rest of the body nearby. He stared at Adulfr in alarm and bewilderment. The young man had coaxed Skadi out of her wary crouch and was scratching her behind the ear. He raised an eyebrow at the hunter, who was currently doing his very best impression of a fish. "You were saying?"

"I – uh – th-there's a boat comin' in, carrying the Dragon Whisperer in bonds" the man explained, eyes flickering from Adulfr to the decapitated corpse.

"He ambushed me on the stairs and attempted to kill me in a clumsy attempt at a coup" Adulfr explained to the wide-eyed soldier. Sure, the first part of that sentence was a bald-faced lie, but the second part was true enough. He'd known Savage's eager subservience was too good to be true; which was probably why he'd found it so annoying. Still, he'd gotten rid of one problem.

"Have the body dumped overboard and…and mount the head on a spear tied to the prow" he ordered, pushing past the hunter, Skadi close behind. He had a… _guest_ to await the arrival of. "That is, after all, what he would have wanted."

* * *

Alvin grimaced a bit when he spotted the severed head on the prow of the largest ship, and recognised it. He hadn't likedSavage, but he'd respected the man as a warrior…and a useful lackey. For the first time he almost wished he'd made more of an effort to keep the man on his side. " _That's_ not encouraging."

To his self-admitted surprise, the plan was working – so far. The exuberant sea dragon had towed them out at a terrific clip until the bristling forest of masts had come into view over the horizon. Then he slowed as a few of those enemy dragons approached them. As agreed, Isak cut the ropes attaching him to the craft. Hiccup didn't want to risk the armada capturing Muddie along with them.

The flyers came down and, seeing the infamous Dragon Whisperer in bondage, gave the wary Vikings permission to carry on towards the fleet. Gobber talked fast and claimed they needed to deliver the prisoner directly to Adulfr's flagship; they had also brought tribute in the hold in deference to their new lord and master. They didn't want it stolen. You gentlemen understand, right?

Incredibly, the gambit worked. Their small knarr was manoeuvred between the ships by Sea-Shockers – so Adulfr had tidal class dragons, too. At last they came to the side of the flagship, the oh so cheerily named _Black Death_ , and the ship was winched up to the deck. Gobber helped Hiccup to his feet. "You ready?" he asked quietly. His only reply was a flash of fierce eyes and a determined nod.

The smaller craft came up to the deck of the larger, until they could see over both sides. There were a few heavily armoured thanes – knights – standing at attention on deck, but no sign of the self proclaimed 'Admiral'. _How rude of him not to greet his guests personally,_ Gobber thought sarcastically. _Then again, if this were social we'll be breaking hospitality big time in a minute._

One of the knights lifted his visor and demanded, "Lay down your arms and exit your craft with the prisoner. If you attempt to escape or attack, we have orders to kill." He brandished his own gleaming sword just to drive the point home.

Gobber simply gave the man a snaggletoothed grin. "Aye, it might be a wee bit hard ta lay down our arms, given they're attached to the rest of us" he remarked cheerfully. The knights did not seem impressed. "Ah, well, jokes aside, would you also like us to present our tribute to your Admiral?" he inquired.

The knight paused to consider this, and then nodded. "That is acceptable."

"Well, here ya go!" Alvin grinned viciously, as he literally _chucked_ a very wound up and agitated Speed Stinger over the side of the ship. Gonzales was gone in a green blur and a shriek, jabbing his Stinger into every exposed bit of flesh and clothing he could find. Ragnar and Isak charged with battle cries towards the armoured knights, as Gobber sliced through the ropes around Hiccup's wrists.

"Go get yer dragon, lad, we'll hold 'em off!" the blacksmith-warrior insisted. Hiccup nodded resolutely and vaulted onto the deck, fending off an attack from one thane before Isak distracted him, and sprinting for the hatch to the lower decks. Gobber followed him, or at least tried to. He was brought up short by his own bulk as he tried to haul his ageing body over the bulwarks to the deck.

"Oh, I'm gettin' too old fer this" he grumbled. Just then, a purple fireball exploded in the dark skies above them, and he grinned. "Let the battle begin!"

* * *

After careful deliberation, Nicole had scrapped her initial plan to sneak away from the fleet whilst those vicious dragons and their cruel handlers were at large. The _Tempest_ was not well defended against dragons, much less armoured ones; their tactics relied on stealth and subterfuge more than brute force. Not to mention that these bastards had stolen their supply of Stinger venom.

If they tried to flee and were spotted, it would all be over. She had little doubt that the flyers would attack mercilessly and destroy her ship, even if they weren't directly ordered to. There was a chance they'd be spared, if the flyers knew that an expectant, labouring mother was aboard. Of course Nicole had no way of knowing if they were aware of that, or if they would even care.

"Assuming we survive this, Cateline, I want us to invest in reinforcing the _Tempest_ 's hull and bulwarks against dragons" Nicole informed her first mate and partner-in-crime, the two of them in the women's bunk room. They would have been in Cateline's cabin, but it was across from Nicole's cabin and that would be rather…noisy, to say the least. "The gold we've been hoarding isn't doing us any good locked away in hidden chests all over Spain."

"I agree; are you sure you can remember where you've left it?" Cateline teased.

"Of course I can; you should learn to hold your tongue, woman" she retorted.

"Oh, yeah? Why don't you make me?" Cateline smirked, getting closer. Rather than take the bait, however, Nicole stepped back and shook her head. "What's wrong? Does my breath reek, or something?" Cateline asked, before pausing to breathe on her palm and sniff it. She grimaced. "Yours is probably no better."

"It's not your breath" Nicole retorted. "Cate, I know what you want. I want it too…but we can't. I don't know about you, but I don't feel like eternal hellfire."

Cateline sighed. "We've already sinned plenty; and there's always confession. I know a priest who won't mind if we confess _this._ If the Lord didn't want this, why would He make us this way?" she asked pointedly. Nicole frowned at her.

Before the captain could think of an answer, there was a very loud explosion from outside the ship, followed by the sounds of roaring and fire. Nicole and Cateline jumped and stared at one another in alarm. It hadn't quite sunk in what was happening, when one of the sailors burst into the room and declared "Captain! Dragon riders are attacking the fleet, there's hundreds of them!"

Nicole grinned. "Now _that's_ what I call a distraction. We must ready the mainsail, cast off the belaying ropes and tell the oarsmen to be ready to row against the wind" she ordered, striding towards and then past the man. "We have precious cargo aboard to deliver to safe harbour. Come on, double time!"

* * *

Hiccup raced through the ship like a man possessed, though not as swiftly as Gonzales, who was streaking ahead of him and stinging every single person to cross their path. Hiccup thanked Odin for _not_ giving these hunters the foresight to wear better armour; and winced when he saw those wearing thrall collars, sending a prayer to Thor for them not to be harmed in the battle, as innocents.

The heart bind dragged him as if on an invisible rope, until at last he caught up with Gonzales outside a door guarded by two frozen hunters. One was immobilised with sword half raised, as if to strike a blow at the speedy little dragon, whilst the other was turned towards the reinforced door, fist against the metal ready to knock and warn whoever was within of their presence.

"Good work, Gonzales" Hiccup said gratefully to the Quick-Sting, who was literally hopping with impatience. "I can take it from here. Go help the others – and try to find your Queen." To Hiccup's surprise, the little drake bowed his head briefly but respectfully, before racing off to do mischief elsewhere.

Hiccup turned to the frozen guards and sighed. "It's nothing personal" he told them, as they made incoherent protesting noises and glared at him through twitching eyeballs. Shrugging – he didn't have time for this – Hiccup wrenched the keys out of the hand of the one who'd been knocking on the door. Conveniently, he'd already had his thumb on the right one to turn in the lock.

Gripping his sword tightly, he pushed open the door and stepped over the threshold into the room. It was lit with oil lamps, and he suddenly realised that this place was the ship's sick bay. Although given the saws, knives and other nasty looking tools on a table, he could see why Toothless had mistaken it for a torture chamber. Speaking of Toothless, _there he was, at last._

Hiccup's heart leapt to see him again; and broke to see him like this, with a horrible iron muzzle around his jaws. He was hanging in some kind of contraption like a piece of meat in the butchers – and these people thought they, the Vikings, were barbarians! *Hiccup! You're here!* he exclaimed, his relieved warble muffled by the metal bands wrapped around his head.

*I'm here* he replied, feeling the warmth of the heart bind return somewhat. That grey wolf skulking near the gurney snarled at him, and Adulfr shushed her as he lit a lamp, and then another. "You know I lied, then" Hiccup remarked. Why else would the man be here with Toothless and not on the deck?

Adulfr smirked, seemingly unconcerned as Hiccup advanced on him. "Oh, I believed your note at first, but then I realised it was just too easy. Not a step closer, or your dragon dies" he threatened, lifting his sword to press the side against Toothless' exposed, vulnerable chest. Hiccup could all but see his dearest one's heart thudding beneath those black scales, pumping lifeblood.

He froze mid step, and then lifted his sword to his throat. The fire on it began to scorch his beard, but he ignored the pain and made a threat of his own. "Do that and I'll kill myself." Hiccup was confident saying that; after all, it wasn't technically a lie. More importantly it gave Adulfr pause; his assumption that the man wanted to kill him personally was paying off. "Or did you want to do that?"

Adulfr glared at him, but slowly lowered the blade from Toothless' heart. Hiccup breathed an inward sigh of relief, and lowered his own weapon. Both of them shifted seamlessly into battle stances. "Well, Hiccup son of Stoick, what now?"

"Adulfr son of Hauke, I challenge you" Hiccup declared firmly, raising his sword.

The other man smirked. "I accept your challenge to _einvigi_ " he replied.

 _Einvigi._ A duel to the death. This time, there were no clever tricks to get out of it; if he tried to refuse or avoid it, Adulfr would simply kill Toothless, he knew.

So he gave a solemn nod. "So be it." This was his final chance to defeat Adulfr for good. If he should fall in battle, at least he and Toothless would go to Valhalla or Folkvangr, depending on whether Odin or Freyja chose them.

He tried to circle around; Adulfr moved to intercept him, and blades clashed.

* * *

Gobber arrived down on the lowest deck at last, quite out of breath; not to mention his stump was aching something fierce. He was sixty five, for Freyja's sake, and not as hale as he'd once been. Pausing to recover, he looked into the nearest dragon cage at a female Scuttleclaw within. The poor thing was muzzled and cowering away from him, huddled back against the wall of the ship.

"Easy now, no threat. I ain't gonna hurt ya" he told the drakaina, coughing and thumping his chest. "Ugh. Can yer talk? I can understand ya, believe it or not."

The Scuttleclaw's already wide eyes grew even wider, till it seemed they would fall out of her head. *Yes…I can talk. Are you like the humans down there?*

"Aye! That's what I'm 'ere for, but I'd be happy t' free all o' you as well, if yer like" Gobber smiled at her, remembering in the nick of time not to show teeth. He didn't want to spook her. She tipped her head on the side, considering his words, and he was reminded of how cute this particular breed of dragon was.

At last she whined and begged *Yes, please. Let us out. But not the mad ones!*

"Aye, no problem. Stand back!" Gobber advised, before smashing the lock with his hatchet-prosthetic. She gave a squawk of surprise as he yanked the cage door open. "I coulda used the key, but who has the time?" he shrugged. Then he reached his flesh hand out to her, averting his gaze, and after a few moments she pressed her muzzle to his palm. He gave her a scratch and pulled off the muzzle. "Right. You melt the locks with your fire (1) and I'll get me friends."

* * *

The night was filled with fire and screaming. The fires of dragons as they grappled viciously in the skies, the Berkian flock working to subdue the invaders, or free Urchin from his bonds, or blast to pieces the weapons and traps on the deck of the ships. The screams of the hunters and knights, both in anger and fear, at this terrifying, unholy display of might and prowess from the heathens.

It seemed as if they had entered Hell itself. Every man there had come prepared to fight and kill dragons; huge ballistas shot iron-tipped spears the length of two men up into the sky to bring down the demonic beasts. The razored barbs were launched with such force that they pierced through scaled hide and even metal plating. Dragons fell shrieking to the decks or into the icy, churning water.

The ones not already dead were killed either by the vicious Sea-Shockers or by the hunter's axes and swords, depending on where they fell. Isak was fighting on the deck of the _Black Death_ ; Ragnar and Alvin had gone to rescue the other chieftains, after discovering their whereabouts from a hunter held at sword-point. Hunters were swarming over the bulwarks, but most of them froze.

The small green dragon streaked back and forth, dodging weapons swung to kill or incapacitate it. Apart from the hunters, however, there were armoured thanes, knights, and it was those that Isak battled with. They could not be made numb with a single sting, yet Isak was almost painfully aware of how exposed he was, even with the armour he had. Luckily, the Speed Stinger didn't strike him.

Unfortunately, the fight was two against one; it would have been more if the other knights hadn't rushed down to try and stop Gobber from freeing the prisoners below. Isak hoped they got trampled by dragons for their trouble. Suddenly, a grey and purple Monstrous Nightmare crashed to the deck behind his opponents. Its right wing had been shredded by one of those harpoons.

The knights looked round at the thud; Isak ducked and rolled as the dragon, panicked, breathed fire right at them. Of course, in plate armour they might not burn immediately, but they were pretty much asking to be cooked alive. Just not as quickly as with chainmail. The nearest knight swung his broadsword up to decapitate the Nightmare; at the fear in its reptilian eyes, Isak just reacted.

He blocked the strike with his own sword, and struggled to hold the knight off as the man swore at him from behind a closed visor. Yet that left him exposed to the other knight, who came around to run him through. _Hello, Valhalla_ Isak thought briefly; only for resignation to become shock, as the Nightmare swung its tail around and swept the knights away in a lovely parabolic arc into the sea.

Isak stood up from where he'd instinctively ducked at hearing the _whoosh_ of the dragon's tail coming up behind him. He stared at the Nightmare – wait, no, the Fire-Scale. It stared at him. "So I guess this means we're friends now" he said dryly, holding a hand out to the dragon. After a moment, it pressed its nose to his palm. _I should probably call you a he…and by your name._ "Dragon down!"

No help came from the skies; the dragons and riders were too busy trying not to get killed. For a moment, Isak feared he and his new dragon – it was clear even to him which way this was going – would be cut down by more hunters or knights from the other ships. Then the deck near the mast, to his bewilderment, began to move outwards, a large hatch creaking and sloping open.

Isak realised that the strange contraption on the side of the mast was a _crane,_ that the hatch was meant for getting dragons to the cages. However, as soon as it was opened fully – and there must have been others in the decks below – dragons of all shapes and colours began to fly out of the opening. Four of them dropped off Gobber, Stoick, Dagur and Heather, who all ran over to him.

"What happened?" Heather demanded, as Stoick and Dagur tried to flag down their dragons, who had come with the flock to help rescue them all.

"I think I have a dragon" Isak said bluntly, "but he's injured. Can you get him to safety, with your steeds?" he asked her, and she nodded. "What's his name?"

She asked that of the Fire-Scale, and replied to him, "His name is Frelsari." (2)

* * *

Hiccup and Adulfr battled fiercely, but they were almost too evenly matched. Both men were roughly the same height and weight; they had both practised swordplay intensively. In Hiccup's case that had been more because of Astrid making him train, but he was glad of it now. Speaking of which, "What did you do with my wife?" he demanded as they backed off for a short breather.

"Oh, don't worry. Your woman and the babe are safe…probably. _You're_ the one who brought dragons to burn my ships to the waterline" Adulfr retorted. The distant sounds of shrieks and fire-blasts drifted down even to here, they were so loud. Hiccup feinted right and then pivoted his blade to the left, but Adulfr blocked him. "I was actually thinking of keeping it. The baby, I mean."

Hiccup's eyes narrowed in rage. Adulfr would _not_ be keeping his son for any reason, not if he had anything to say about it! "Oh, so you'll invade and torture and kidnap but you won't kill babies. Well, at least you have _some_ standards!" he retorted sarcastically. "Nice to know you draw the line at infanticide."

"Keep that up and I might just change my mind" Adulfr retorted cruelly. Back and forth they went, neither giving the other an inch. Sweat was pouring down Hiccup's face, his heart was thudding against his ribs and his stump burned with painful blisters. He had to persevere – his life depended on it. "That bumbling oaf Savage wanted me to kill her, kill all of them. He planned to kill me."

Hiccup scoffed, but it came out as a tired cough. "I could've told you that." Then he realised… "You do that a lot, don't you? Threaten to kill someone, but you never do. It's always someone else doing the dirty work, isn't it?" he demanded.

Adulfr glared and locked blades with him, forcing him back until he collided with Toothless. The dragon had been saving his strength and now, he gave a little bit of it through their bond to Hiccup, who shoved off his enemy and sent a grateful * _Thanks_ * in reply. "You could've kidnapped me in the first place, but you didn't. You could have killed my father, but you didn't. Let's face it, you're a coward."

Face contorted into insulted rage, Adulfr fought even more aggressively – lots of thrusts and slashes that took all of Hiccup's concentration to parry or block. "I am no coward!" he hissed. "I am no _fool,_ either. The hostages are more useful to me alive – _for now._ Once I'm finished with them…" he let the threat hang.

"Bit late for that!" Hiccup snarked, panting. At least his opponent was exhausted too. He was trying to keep himself between Adulfr and Toothless, lest the former reconsider his threat to simply kill the helpless dragon. It frustrated Toothless that he could not aidhis other half in this battle for their life, but he knew Hiccup could feel his absolute, overwhelming _love_ and _pride._

Hiccup took advantage of the brief respite to ask what he'd wanted to for years. "Why are you _doing_ this? All this – it _can't_ just be about us killing your father."

Unfortunately that spurred Adulfr on to rage again, and he attacked, putting Hiccup on the defensive. His tactic, reckless at it may have been, was to try and keep Adulfr off his game, needling him, asking unwanted questions. "I'd have thought you'd be _happy_ to have your dad out of the way! You're so obsessed with power. You should be _thanking_ us for getting rid of him for you!"

"Thank you? _Thank you?_ How _dare_ you!"- Adulfr was all but spitting, teeth bared like the wolf circling them and growling at every clash of steel on steel. "I _admired you!_ I wanted to be _like_ you! You have _no idea_ what my life was like, the things I went through to earn my father's respect! I was _this close_ to having it, to being _worthy_ in his eyes, and you _took that away from me!"_

Hiccup let out a desperate, incredulous laugh. He barely had breath to spare, but it was ridiculous. "So that's it?! You hate me because I wasn't what you thought I was? Because I ruined your chance to make your daddy proud?!" He was incredulous; both at the motive, and the idea that he didn't know what it was like to feel unworthy, to feel like a disappointment to his father.

"Don't laugh at me!" Adulfr snapped, furious. "You think you're so great— without your precious dragons, you're _nothing_. It's because of _them_ you have anything! You're a runt like me, but you got the glory and power and respect of a feared warrior; and you're not even using it, who's the coward now? You have _everything,_ and you took everything away from – AAARGH!"

It all happened so fast. They were fighting, the movements coming like second nature, Hiccup trying to defend himself against Adulfr's attacks. He pivoted and brought his sword down with force onto his opponent's, hoping to jar it and disarm him. Except that in the same moment, Adulfr thrust his sword forwards at where Hiccup's stomach had been. So rather than steel hitting steel…

Both of them flinched as Adulfr's sword clattered to the floor, with his fingers still loosely wrapped around the hilt. Adulfr screamed, clutching his burned stump to his chest. For a second Hiccup just stared in horror, torn between trying to help and pressing the advantage. The hesitation almost cost him; he brought his sword up to stab Adulfr, when that wolf leapt out of nowhere. She wrapped her jaws around his bicep and he screamed, grabbing the sword with his other hand to cut her and make her let go. The wolf yelped and released him; Toothless knocked her aside with his tail, knocked her out. Adulfr let out an inarticulate howl of rage and lunged at Hiccup, knocking him to the ground and straddling him. With his right – only – fist – he punched Hiccup all over.

"I will not, I _refuse,_ to be just another forgotten nobody!" Adulfr shouted hysterically, grey eyes burning with hatred and rage. "I am _not_ worthless, I am not _weak_ , and if I can't prove it to my father then I will prove it to everyone else, and I don't care who gets in my way!" He jerked his left arm, and a knife clicked out of its hidden sheath. Hiccup's eyes widened as it came towards his throat.

He spat bloodied saliva up in Adulfr's eyes, making the man recoil; then he jerked his knee up and drove it into the man's groin (3). Adulfr groaned; Hiccup wrenched his arms from where they were pinned with a pained cry. He grabbed Adulfr by the shoulders and _heaved_ ; a rush of adrenaline coursed through him. Hiccup smashed Adulfr's skull into the deck.

The other man fell still, eyes closed. Panting, shaking, Hiccup rolled onto his back and stared blankly up at the ceiling. The floor rose and fell beneath him; he had no idea how he'd managed to keep his balance, much less with a peg leg. Speaking of which, his stump felt like a hot knife had been driven into it, and the rest of him felt like someone had worked him over with a tenderising mallet.

The shifting deck and the memory of Adulfr's severed hand made his stomach lurch. Hiccup dragged himself to his knees and retched. His arm was weeping blood from the wolf bite. There was a flicker of light green, and the tiny dragon breathed an icy film over the wound, numbing the pain. "Thanks…Pipsqueak…" he panted gratefully (4). With a moan of effort, Hiccup pushed himself to his feet.

He staggered over to Toothless and for a moment just leaned against the dragon's chest, eyes closed, listening to his heartbeat. They were _alive._ *I missed you* he sighed. Toothless crooned. Hiccup undid the clasps on the muzzle and prised it off, throwing it aside where it clattered to the floor. Then he worked on undoing the rest of the buckles keeping Toothless restrained.

Once he was free, Toothless pulled Hiccup into a hug and held him close. *I missed you too* he whimpered, letting his pride and love and gratitude flow through their bond to his other half. *I'll never cut you off again. I'm sorry.*

*It's okay. I understand* Hiccup replied, burying his face against warm scales. There was still work to be done, though; they separated reluctantly, and he turned to look down at Adulfr. The man was still breathing, and Pipsqueak had staunched his wound. The fire from Inferno, now extinguished, had cauterised it. Hiccup suddenly realised how easy it would be to kill him like this…

"No. I'm not that man." Killing his enemy in the heat of battle was one thing – stabbing an unconscious person was another. "C'mon, bud. Let's get out of here." This battle might have been won, but they had yet to win the war.

Hiccup and Toothless went to the door; the human pulled it open and the dragon knocked the still-frozen hunters out of the way. Hiccup mounted up and they were off. Behind them, Adulfr began to stir, and groaned in pain.

* * *

(1) Scuttleclaws have copper-based fire and the 'dragon-proof metal' is a steel-copper alloy (hence the greenish colour) so Scuttleclaw flame heats it up enough to melt it. That's my excuse and I'm sticking to it.

(2) As you know, I like using Google Translate for dragon names. 'Frelsari' is the Icelandic word for 'Redeemer'. Hmm…

(3) Remember how Adulfr beat Odkel back in chapter four?

(4) Pipsqueak is a Healing-Breath/Prickleboggle, one of the hatchlings of Aceso who first appears in 'Secrets and Lies'.


	10. Chapter 10 - Life and Death

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD

Chapter Ten – Life and Death

The entire world was chaos, or so it seemed to Snotlout as he and Hookfang hovered high above the warring vessels, amongst the fighting dragons. There were far fewer of those armoured, maddened dragons trying to kill them now; he and the other riders had led their teams to wrestle the attackers into submission and capture them and the flyers – or, if necessary, kill them.

Already, he'd sliced the throat of one flyer that leapt to grapple with Snotlout and sink his own knife into Hookfang's. He imagined that every drop of of blood he spilled was avenging every drop of his father's. The enemy fleet was being surrounded by their allies ships, strafed with dragonfire, and when Urchin was finally freed they would be destroyed by ice. "Why won't they just give up?!"

*They're stubborn humans!* Hookfang snarled in reply, struggling to keep his body from bursting into flames in anger. He and Snotlout weren't avoiding the fight out of cowardice; he'd run out of shots and they'd made a tactical retreat. It still galled him to see his flock-mates be shot down and killed, as the _real_ cowards hid behind dragon proof shielding. *I'm ready to fight again!*

"Wait!" Snotlout cried, movement catching his eye to the east. "Over there, Hookfang. They're trying to sneak around our flank!" He and his dragon flew over to investigate and confront the vessel coming around from behind the sea stacks. "Don't flame up" he warned. Hookfang grunted in acknowledgement, and swooped down towards the rogue ship. Then Snotlout saw the insignia.

"Hold on – I know that sail!" he exclaimed. There was someone in the crow's nest – Snotlout cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted "Hello, the _Tempest!_ " He recognised it from when these dragon breeders, or whatever they called themselves, had come to Berk and been taken prisoner. The guy on the mast called down to the deck, and someone began climbing up the rigging.

*Should I land?* Hookfang asked his rider, who replied "There's no time; you can't take off from a standstill. Just get me in close." So the Fire-Scale hovered as near to the ship as he could, and Snotlout leaned over his horns to talk to the tall, dark skinned woman he recognised as the ship's captain, Nicole Stormheart. "What are you guys doing? And why are you running away?"

"We're not running, we're sailing!" she replied, balanced precariously on the spar of the mast. "Your chief's in my cabin and we're taking her back to Berk!"

"Astrid's with you?! Is she alright, did they hurt her?! What about the baby?!"

"Well, apart from being in labour she seems _fine!_ Look, we don't have time to chat! Can you get us an escort to Berk? I don't want them firing at us!"

"Yeah! Some of the Berserker ships are going back with wounded, we'll tell 'em you're here so they can take you to Berk!" Snotlout agreed, making to fly away.

"Wait! I'm coming with you! I need to get back to those ships – my dragon is on one of them, and we dragon lovers don't abandon our friends, right?"

Snotlout grinned and patted Hookfang's neck. "No, we don't. Climb on!" He helped her into the saddle, gave her a second to wrap the extra seatbelt (1) – one of Hiccup's inventions – around herself, and then they were off again.

* * *

The night was lit by the fires of Muspelheim, and echoed with the screams of the damned, dragon and human alike. It took all of Toothless' self control not to let his Fury's Fire burst forth, at the sight of their flock-mates and subjects dead or dying. Only the awareness that he would make himself and Hiccup a big, glowing target for the hunters arrows prevented him from unleashing it.

They blasted ship after ship, turning mounted crossbows and spear launchers into twisted heaps of scorched metal. Hiccup was horribly aware that Toothless had no proper armour; that the only thing keeping them alive was their speed, agility and camouflage in the dark. Camouflage that was less and less effective with the fires burning everywhere, for even a Night Fury could be spotted then.

Movement out the corner of his eye made Hiccup tense, clicking the tail-fin to spin and dodge. Toothless reacted immediately, and a barbed arrow undoubtedly tipped with concentrated dragon root shot past where they'd been just seconds before. There was no time to feel relief, however, as the barrel roll took them right into the path of a mesh net that quickly engulfed them.

Toothless-Hiccup tumbled to the deck of one of the ships, tangled in a metallic net that was hard to see through in the dark. The three heavily armed knights charging towards them with raised swords was difficult to miss, though. "Die, spawn of Satan!" one of them bellowed. Yet before either of the pair knew it, all three of the knights were suddenly crushed and groaning underneath…

"Grump!" Hiccup exclaimed, "Gobber!" Despite everything, he grinned at his old mentor and friend. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you!"

"Aye, and we're right chuffed to see you too!" the old blacksmith replied, sliding off Grump's back and trudging forwards to heave the net off of them. "So did you take – OI!" he yelled, bringing his shield up to block the axe of a hunter trying to sneak up on them from behind. "Tryin' ta be clever, huh? Why don't ya come an' fight like a real man!" Gobber taunted, leading the attacker away.

Toothless and Hiccup began to fight harder to escape the net. Large hands fell on it, a sharp horn hooked under; Stoick and Skull Crusher tore it off with ease. "Thanks, dad" Hiccup said gratefully, struggling to his feet. He nearly fell over again when the waves surged underneath the ship, sending it swaying violently.

Gobber lost his footing and staggered forwards; unfortunately, right into the hunter's axe, even as his own hatchet buried itself in flesh as well. "NO!" Hiccup heard the shout: he didn't know if he had made it, or his father. They both ran forwards at the same time, just as Gobber shoved the man's body away.

He looked down at the axe head in his chest and blinked. "Huh…that's not good" Gobber remarked blithely, even as he toppled backwards. Hiccup and Stoick reached him just in time to catch him, although the elder Haddock took most of the old man's weight. They lowered him to the deck and crowded over him as Toothless and Grump watched their backs, tensed for another attack.

"Oh, gods, no – it's alright, y-you're gonna be fine" Hiccup rambled desperately. He reached for the axe handle to pull it out, but Stoick grabbed his wrist.

"Don't, son! Take that out and you'll kill him that much faster. It…it's too late." Stoick wore the same stricken expression that Hiccup had only really seen on him twice; once before he and Toothless battled the Red Death, and once when his mother had been injured and nearly died. Now, it seemed there would not be a 'nearly'. Hiccup could hardly believe that Gobber was just going to _die._

A hand on his shoulder made him jump. "Hey…lad…dontcha… worry 'bout me" Gobber wheezed, clearly struggling to breathe. He coughed and blood flecked his chin. "Least…I'm off…ta Valhalla…was worried I'd…miss me chance…"

Hiccup shook his head, hot bitter tears pricking at his eyes. "Gobber, no. You're not meant to…not yet…not like _this_ " he protested, struggling to accept what was happening. People died in battle, yes, but this felt wrong to have it be someone he knew. "What are we gonna do without you?" he asked, feeling helpless, and hating that feeling, hating everything about this pointless fight.

"You'll…manage. Tell Snotlout…" Gobber winced and groaned, in obvious pain. "Tell…him…he did good. You both…did good. An' I'll…be watching…so don't slack off in th' forge, got it? An' take care…of Grump…fer me. He needs…it…"

Swallowing past the hot, spiky lump in his throat with difficulty, Hiccup nodded. "I will, Gobber. I promise. And Gobber? Thank you. F-for everything."

His mentor gave an understanding smile, and slid his gaze with effort towards Stoick. The former chieftain clasped Gobber's hand with his and squeezed it tightly. "It has been my honour, old friend" he said thickly, and Hiccup felt shocked to realise his dad was on the verge of tears. "You have been the greatest ally I could ask for; and we will meet again at the table of kings."

"Aye…" Gobber breathed, his eyes glazing over. "Cos I'm a…Viking through…an'…" The next word never came; the next breath was his last. Even as his father lowered Gobber's hand and reached up to brush his eyes closed, Hiccup felt his own hands clench into fists. It was time to do what he should have done immediately, before anyone else died, and _end_ this battle for good.

* * *

The female Swift-Wing, Selena, had told Urchin not to blast ice at _all_ of the ships, because the Alphas were in one of them. The other dragons had melted and blasted away the chains holding him to the rocks, and covering his jaws. Urchin rumbled *GRATEFUL* to them all and sank beneath the waves, the cold water easing his dry, lightning-scorched scales. He moaned in abject relief.

There were a lot of Spark-Noses left; they were hard to catch and harder to kill, so quick and deadly like the lightning they made. Urchin's eyes narrowed in anger and he surged forwards, swinging his tusks from side to side to knock the smaller sea dragons about and stun them. The waves bucked the ships above him and sloshed over the sides, putting out fires and sending humans tumbling.

Urchin came up on the other side of the fleet, sacs full of water turned ice. He spat it out in spiky torrents that tore through the hulls of the ships near the edge, trapping them the way they trapped him. Urchin wasn't thinking about the irony of that; he just wanted to keep these bad humans trapped so his flock mates could attack them. He spat more ice to wreck ships on his other side.

Many humans were rushing to jump overboard and get to other ships in the middle of the fleet, away from the destruction Urchin wrought at its edges. He was _furious_ , and terrified, and only the vague awareness that Alpha-Hiccup would be upset if he accidentally crushed dragons or good humans trapped in the bad humans ships kept him from simply covering the whole feet in ice.

* _Urchin!*_ The familiar shriek sounded angry, and the Sea-Giant cringed instinctively. He looked and despite everything, purred. *ALPHA TOOTHLESS-HICCUP SAFE. _PLEASED_. ALPHAS ANGRY? _CURIOUS UPSET_ * he greeted them, a mixture of thought-speak and emotions projected with all the finesse of a jotunn's war-hammer. *URCHIN GOOD. URCHIN NOT CONTROL DRAGONS!*

*Urchin, you _have_ to take control of them!* Alpha-Hiccup protested, *We have to end this, _now._ People are dying, Urchin! Our flock-mates are dying! Is that what you want?!* he demanded, his thought-speak tinged with _anger._

Urchin flinched. *ALPHAS COMMAND FLOCK. URCHIN NOT COMMAND.*

*We can't!* Alpha-Toothless snarled, *there are dragons here not of the pack! You're the only one here who can command all of them at once, except us!*

Urchin whined. *URCHIN NOT BEAST. BEAST CONTROL. BEAST BAD DRAGON!*

"No, Urchin. This won't make you like Beast again, I promise. Urchin, _please_!* Alpha-Hiccup begged, desperate. *There's no other way! You have to trust me!*

 _Trust…_ Urchin hadn't known what trust was, before Alpha-Hiccup had taught him. If controlling dragons was the only way…. *WHAT URCHIN COMMAND?*

*Wait for our signal, then command them all to pull back and join us* Hiccup instructed. He and Toothless flew up to a vantage point high above the battlefield, and the Night Fury fired a plasma blast straight up into the air. As his Alpha commanded, Urchin summoned his Will and bellowed out * **PULL BACK!***

Every dragon still living heard and obeyed the command, even the ones not of the flock. Dragons on the Outcast and Berserker ships tried to take off with broken wings and had to be held down by the Vikings so they didn't hurt themselves. The ones with riders found it easier to ignore the call, but they still obeyed because it was better than to attack and risk their humans fragile lives.

Toothless roared to gather them to him, and the flock-less dragons came because they did not know where else to go, or what else to do. Some fled the battle altogether. The hunters fired more arrows and spears, but the dragons were hovering out of range and blasted the ones shot towards their allied ships.

For the first time, silence descended on the battlefield, but for the flapping of wings and the surging of waves. The humans stopped firing, all eyes turned in terror at the Bewilderbeast looming over them, whose bellow had shaken the world and all but deafened them. One dragon, black as the night that cloaked it, dived to hover above the head of the huge demon, glowing with eldritch light.

In truth the hunters and even the knights had been horrified by this battle. Only the slaying of Satan's brood had kept their fighting spirit up in the face of hellfire from the beasts maws, or in the Bewilderbeast's case, crushing ice. Now their prey were no longer in range, and the fearsome warrior they had come to defeat, the Dragon Master, was being defended by the largest demon of all.

This sorcerer, this ruler of demons, summoned a stream of fire from his hand; and all of his devilish minions followed suit, until the sky was ringed in flames. A few desperate people shot at the Dragon Master; the black demon he rode dodged their projectiles and blasted the rest. More dragons joined them, some with riders, some without. They flew up and dived down to the flagship.

Dragons landed on the ballistas, on the bulwarks, on the deck. The hunters tried to shoot them, but the armour they wore turned away the arrows. A few well aimed throws from their riders sent men crumpling to the deck, axes or knives in bodies. The Night Fury perched on the forecastle and its rider, wielding a sword wreathed in fire, stood up on its back. He glared at them, utterly furious.

"This war is over!" Hiccup yelled out, pitching his voice to carry over the assembled ships. "Do you fools not see what you've done?! You threatened my tribe, my family, _unprovoked_ , and created the very enemy you sought to destroy. I have every right and reason to wipe all of you out! I am giving you _one_ more chance. Surrender, lay down your weapons, or this fleet gets crushed!"

His throat felt hoarse from shouting, and to his dismay, it didn't seem as if these guys were listening. They weren't aiming their weapons, but they weren't lowering them either. Then he heard a half-familiar snarl, not that of a dragon, and footsteps running on wood. Hiccup and Toothless looked down just as Adulfr emerged from a door beneath them in the forecastle, wolf at his heels.

Immediately, every dragon present gathered their inner fire and prepared to blast Adulfr to ashes, in full view of his men. "Hold your fire!" Hiccup yelled, startling them into obedience. Adulfr skidded to a halt and spun around, glaring up at him in rage. "It's _over_ " Hiccup insisted, "Surrender, and no-one gets hurt."

A bitter, humourless laugh emerged from Adulfr's mouth. It set Hiccup's teeth on edge. "No-one gets hurt? Oh, that's rich _,_ coming from you, after you did _this_!" he yelled, brandishing the stump of his left arm. Hiccup felt sickened. He hadn't meant to sever the man's hand, it was an accident – his own stump gave a painful twinge as if in sympathy. "And it's _not_ over. Not till I get what I want!"

"You never will! You're doing this for the respect of a _dead man_."

Scowling, Adulfr turned and yelled at the hunters on deck. "What are you wretches waiting for?! Kill them! Slay the demon dragons and their masters!"

Nobody moved, convinced that if even one arrow was loosed, the Dragon Master would unleash ice and fire upon them all. Adulfr looked incredulous and enraged all at the same time. "Did you convert? To Christianity?" Hiccup asked.

"What does _that_ have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question."

"You don't get to make demands of me, dragon lover. But if you must know, yes. I worship the God whose enemy is Satan and these firebreathing fiends."

Hiccup's eyes narrowed. "No, you don't. You challenged me to _einvigi,_ and only someone who follows the old ways would see that duel as valid" he challenged. There were murmurs all around, from both the riders and the hunters.

"You think that matters? Old ways or not, _you_ challenged _me_ first. If you're not too much of a coward, Haddock, come down here and let's finish our duel."

"No" Hiccup refused. "Call me a dishonourable coward all you wish, but I am not going to kill you, and I am not going to give you the opportunity to kill me."

Adulfr smirked evilly, and called to his men, "You see? He admits it! The great and mighty Dragon Master cares _nothing_ for honour, and is a coward to boot!"

The murmurs grew louder, but then a scoffing laugh cut across them all. "You call _him_ dishonourable?" Nicole asked incredulously, pointing one of her swords at Hiccup and the other at Adulfr. "That's rich, coming from someone who turned on my crew and I and imprisoned us all aboard our own ship."

"Don't try to twist this on me, woman. You were planning to betray me!"

"Perhaps" Nicole shrugged, "but I'd rather side with the winning team."

"As would I" Ragnar agreed, giving Adulfr an unimpressed glare. "Do you even remember me? You came to my town to turn me against this man, this Dragon Master, when he had done nothing to threaten me or mine before. And when we joined you against them, these riders sent back their prisoners to us, and reached out with overtures of peace, not threats of conquest!" he declared.

Isak, glaring at Adulfr, declared "My brother was killed in the war _you_ started. I blamed Haddock, and his dragons; I almost enthralled him. He argued for leniency and helped me realise that my brother died in battle against warriors, not mere beasts. You told us Haddock was a liar, a manipulator and in league with evil. Instead I found him honest, merciful and yes, _honourable._ "

He glanced over at Hiccup, who gave him a grateful nod in acknowledgment.

Snotlout spoke up next. "What do you mean, he's doing this for a dead man's respect? How in Hel's name does that even work?" he asked dubiously.

"That's none of your-!"

"He's doing this because Toothless killing Hauke cost him his chance to earn his father's respect, so now he's trying to take it from everyone else."

The muttering grew louder. "Are you _kidding_ me?!" Snotlout exclaimed. "That is the shittiest excuse for war I've ever heard! Respect has to _earned_ , over and over, not just one freaking time! And not like this, with a freaking armada!"

"No!" Adulfr yelled at him, not knowing who this other rider was, nor caring. "This is the only way to get respect – through fear and might! I will purge the world of dragons, and build an Empire of Myrkr (2) from the ruins left behind!"

Everyone stared at him, even the hunters. Adulfr didn't sound heroic or inspiring – he sounded delusional. "Snotlout is right" Hiccup declared, "You have to keep earning respect, and for some people it's never enough. If Hauke had lived, he wouldn't have been satisfied with whatever you did. He would have expected more, demanded more, kept making you feel worthless – the only reason you'd be so insistent that you're not is if you believed that you are."

"I am _not_ worthless!" Adulfr screamed at him. "I am feared! I am powerful! I command armies!" The denial and petulance in his voice was palpable. Heather whispered to her brother, "He's like an overgrown toddler throwing a tantrum!"

Adulfr whirled around to confront whoever had spoken, when Hiccup questioned, "What about your pet?", gesturing with his flaming sword.

Adulfr moved to stand between Skadi and the Night Fury, holding his sword awkwardly in his right hand. "What about her?" he demanded suspiciously.

"Whilst you're busy 'building an empire', what will happen to her?"

"What – Nothing! I won't let anything happen to Skadi! She will stay at my side, for I will be as Odin!" cried Adulfr. He only realised his mistake when…

A knight stepped forwards, helmet removed. "Odin? That's the pagan king of gods. You told us you converted to the path of the One True God" he said suspiciously. More whispering ensued; most of it, and the frowns, were directed at Adulfr himself. "I freed that black dragon from its bonds so it could fight, and it did not attack me as you said it would. What else did you lie to us about?"

"I didn't lie about _him_! He has an army of dragons; he threatened to destroy us all if we don't give into his demands. Just as I warned you that he would!"

"You're right" Hiccup agreed, ignoring the protests from the other riders. "I did threaten them, but only because I had to. I don't want anyone else to die tonight. Not even them, all these people whom you led into a pointless war." He extinguished _Inferno_ and hopped off Toothless' back to stand beside him. "Do you think Skadi will be happy, stuck in some palace or fortress with you?"

"Why do you care?" Adulfr demanded, "Of course she'd be happy with me!"

"Because she cares. When we fought, Skadi risked her life to defend you. She did for you what Toothless would have done for me. Not because you ordered her to, or because she's afraid of you…but because she cares about you."

"Well, of course she cares! I'm her best friend!"

"Exactly. She _cares._ You care about her. Adulfr…you don't have to take over the world to be worth something. You're already worth everything, to her." He gestured to Skadi. "And if that's not enough for you, then what will ever be?"

Adulfr stared at him, and then looked down at Skadi as if seeing her for the first time. _What will ever be?_ The words rang in his head, as much as he wanted to ignore them. What, or even when, would be enough? "Your death" he replied.

"Kill me and my dragons will destroy you" Hiccup replied calmly. "You'd get to enjoy your revenge for, oh, a minute at least." How dare he act so casually?

"Then I'll kill your father" Adulfr threatened, choosing to ignore the fact that said man was twice his size and had every reason to hold a grudge.

"Same thing. And it won't bring your father back. Nothing will. And you're wrong; I know exactly what it's like to feel unworthy."

Frustrated, Adulfr yelled, "I'll conquer the world! That will be enough!"

"The world won't _stay_ conquered. And if Skadi gets killed in the attempt?"

"Shut up! You don't know me, you don't know anything about us!" Adulfr shouted at him. He hated that Haddock was getting under his skin, digging into his weak point. Then Skadi whined, and his gaze was pulled inexorably towards her. Against his will, he imagined her getting killed…never seeing her pack again…never getting to run with her or stroke her fur or hear her howl again.

 _If that's not enough for you, then what will ever be?_ Adulfr realised…he didn't know. If killing Haddock would be his death, and given he was surrounded by dragons Adulfr could believe that…if he couldn't conquer dragons and thus the world…then what was enough? His army was shattered, his trained dragons captured, his men turned against him. Adulfr hated Haddock for all of it, but…

 _I know exactly what it's like to feel unworthy._ If this was true, if Haddock really understood…and he couldn't have known Hauke was Adulfr's father…His grip on the sword in his hands loosened, until a thought occurred to him. "If I surrender, you'll just have me executed" he said accusingly, tightening his hold again.

"No. Surrender, and you'll be put on trial. I'll do my best to make sure you're not put to death" Hiccup replied. "And for what it's worth, I'm sorry for cutting your hand off. I really _do_ know what that feels like" he said ruefully.

Adulfr's lost appendage seemed to mock him in its absence. Skadi whined and licked at the stump, and the strange blue film covering it. He wanted to pet her, but his only hand was holding the sword…Adulfr took a deep breath, and looked up at his enemy. "Do I have your word that I won't be executed?" he asked.

"I swear to Baldr himself that I won't let that happen" Hiccup answered solemnly, ignoring the mutters of protest coming from his fellow Berkians.

Adulfr sighed, and laid the sword down on the deck. He ran his hand over Skadi's coarse fur. "Then…I surrender" he declared, kneeling beside his friend.

Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief. He turned to his father and the other riders. "Take them prisoner and search the ships for anyone else trapped on board."

"Aye, son."

Looking over everyone, he suddenly realised something. Dagur and Heather were there, Mogadon, Ramshorn, Brunhilda – all of the hostages were alive and accounted for except… "Where's Astrid?!" he demanded, stricken with fear.

"It's alright!" Nicole exclaimed, "She's fine. My crew took her and the little one back to Berk. They got a tow from that Scauldron friend of yours" she grinned. There was a screech and a green blur shot towards her, circling her. "Gonzales!" she cried in delight, "There you are, my beautiful dangerous boy!"

Astrid was safe. _Oh, thank the Moon. And Frigga._ Toothless nudged him urgently. *Hiccup, let's go.* Stoick overheard the dragon, and nodded. "We can handle this. Go to her" he insisted. Hiccup didn't need to be told twice. He and Toothless took off, followed by Stormfly and Selena, heading for Berk.

* * *

The dragons landed in the village square, and everyone gathered round. Hiccup dismounted and Agatha hurried up to him, looking relieved. "Hiccup! What happened out there? Is the army defeated?" she asked urgently. There were questioning murmurs from the assembled villagers and dragons watching.

Hiccup swallowed. "Adulfr has surrendered, and we're taking the survivors prisoner" he announced, before adding "But I'm afraid we lost people…including Gobber." There were gasps all around at that. He turned to Agatha. "Nicole said her crew had brought Astrid back here, is she…?"

"She's fine. She's in your bedroom…with your daughter and your son. Congratulations" Astrid's mother smiled at him, as Hiccup tried to wrap his head around what she was saying. "You should probably go and see them" she prompted, sounding amused. Hiccup nodded slowly and forced his legs to move forwards, walking up towards his house. The dragons followed after him.

Feeling as if he was dreaming, Hiccup walked through the kitchen and into their bedroom. Astrid was lying on the bed, looking tired, with a thickly swaddled bundle lying on her chest. Her arms were around the baby and Helena, whilst Ebony was curled up at the foot of the bed. Heart bursting, he stepped over and sat down on the edge of the bed, wrapping his arms around his family.

Selena and Toothless crept into the room behind him, whilst Stormfly peeked in through the door. Helena stirred. "Mmm…daddy? You're back" she grinned, before prodding her mother. "Mummy, they came back. Look!" she insisted.

Astrid blinked once, twice… "Hello, love" she smiled softly at Hiccup, who kissed her. "Our son got impatient" Astrid giggled, looking down at the infant in her arms. Hiccup did the same, and felt his heart skip a beat. The baby was so tiny, almost buried in the blanket, and looked so fragile, but this was their _son._ "I'm glad you're all okay. You _are_ okay, aren't you?" Astrid asked him, worriedly.

Hiccup nodded. "I am now; and I'm so glad _you're_ okay. If anything had happened to you, I don't know what I would have done." That was a lie – he knew exactly what he would have done, he just didn't like to think about it. Changing the subject, he smiled at his daughter and remarked "You're a big sister now, sweetheart. Do you like your baby brother?"

She peered at the baby and wrinkled her nose up. "He's kinda ugly" was her childish verdict, "and he screamed a lot. But I guess he's alright."

Hiccup chuckled. He thought his son was perfect; but then, he might have been somewhat biased. "I know he's early born, and it's tradition and all…but I'm begging you, we're _not_ naming him Hiccup Haddock the Fourth." Astrid giggled at that. The jostling disturbed their baby, who grizzled, but settled down again after Astrid gave him milk. Helena pulled a face and went to play with Ebony.

*Have you given him a name?* Selena asked curiously. Astrid smiled at her husband, her son, and at her friend. "His name is Finnick Hamish Haddockson" she answered, "Finn for short. He's named for one of my uncles."

"Except hopefully he won't get frozen by a Flightmare" Hiccup joked, before sobering. Adulfr's flyers had used the Flightmare in their attack on Berk, but he didn't know what had happened to the dragon afterwards…

Astrid elbowed him, before asking, "So, what happened? I mean, I'm assuming we won…"

Hiccup nodded. "I talked Adulfr down, and he surrendered…yeah, I'm just as surprised as you are" he quipped when she raised an eyebrow. "We've taken the survivors prisoner…but we lost Gobber, and I don't know who else…dad and I were there when, when he…" Hiccup trailed off, pressed his lips together. Toothless nuzzled him and Astrid gave him a sympathetic kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, babe, I'm so sorry. At least he had someone with him" she tried to reassure her husband. Astrid could tell he was on the verge of blaming himself in his grief. "It isn't your fault, Hiccup. Gobber knew the risks. They all did."

He shook his head. "I should have stopped it from the beginning, before anyone got killed. I should have thought of a better plan, a way to fight them without having to get in close. I should've known they'd be better prepared this time; _I_ should've been better prepared!" Hiccup castigated himself, scowling. Toothless started to growl, but caught himself and purred instead, nuzzling his other half.

* _Astrid is right; it isn't your fault. Gobber wouldn't blame you_ * the dragon insisted. * _You ended the battle just with talking. You never cease to amaze me_ * he crooned. Hiccup smiled, touched, and stroked his head. * _Nor you me, bud.*_

His wife could tell from the way Hiccup was smiling and gazing into Toothless' eyes that they were doing that private thought-speak thing again. She and Selena rolled their eyes at each other, and she beamed down at the babe in her arms. It almost seemed as if little Finn was a gift from the Norns; they had weaved a new thread of life even as they had cut another.

"Stormfly, can you let me past, please?" a new voice cut into their reveries.

*Oh, sorry!* the Spike-Tail croaked apologetically. *I'll see you soon, Astrid* she added, before backing out of the house. Then Agnes stepped into the room.

"Sorry to disturb you, Chief" she said to Astrid, "and congrats on the baby. Are you or Hiccup injured?" Agnes inquired of Toothless, whilst Hiccup spluttered.

*Hiccup was bitten by a wolf and his stump is throbbing* the dragon replied.

"Way to sell me out, bud" his human grumbled. "Agnes, I'm fine. Look, see, uh…Pipsqueak?" he called, and the tiny dragon peeped out of his pocket. "Oh, good, there you are. Look, Pipsqueak breathed his mist…over…it." Hiccup trailed off in the face of the young healer's disapproving stare and slowly shaking head.

"If I've told you once, I've told you a hundred times; those little guys aren't a substitute for proper healing" Agnes insisted. Pipsqueak made no protest; he was too young to do more than act on instinct, hence why he'd breathed his icy film over both Hiccup's and Adulfr's wounds. Agnes pulled out a stoppered flask and handed it to Hiccup, who eyed it as if it might explode on him. "Drink up."

Hesitantly, he pulled out the stopper…everyone except Agnes recoiled at the smell. "Eurgh! What _is_ this stuff?" he asked, holding it at arms length away from himself and Astrid. Toothless shifted to get upwind of the horrible reek.

"A potion to stop infections; you probably don't want to know what's in it" Agnes replied blithely. "You don't get bitten and expect to not get sick. Drink it."

Hiccup pulled a face, and looked to Astrid or Toothless for help. The dragons were too busy trying not to smell it, and his wife was looking green. "She's right." Astrid coughed. "Remember when Tuffnut got bitten by a wolf, and the fever made him hallucinate? Just drink it, Hiccup, before we both puke."

So he pinched his nose and took the biggest gulp he could bear, shuddering as he fought to keep the vile smelling and tasting liquid down. He jammed the bung in as quickly as he could and handed it back to Agnes. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were pranking me" he complained. She smiled sweetly.

"Better to be sick with the cure than dying from the illness. Infections can kill. Speaking of which, let me have a look at that leg" the healer insisted. Despite being younger than him, she managed to pull off that air of matronly wisdom that made all healers, võlva's and wise women seem more mature than their years. Or perhaps she was channeling Gothi's spirit. Hiccup couldn't tell.

His stump was swollen and blistered from all the running and fighting. Agnes covered it with salve, bandaged it and his bitten arm, and told him to keep off the leg for a day or so. At his insistence she checked over Toothless; but his fireproof scales had protected him from the worst of the Singetail fire, and the puncture wounds from the Triple Stryke tails had already scarred over.

"Just get some rest. Let us take care of things around here for a change."

With that, Agnes took her leave. Finn stopped feeding, and she passed him over to Hiccup as he lay on the bed beside her. "Hello, Finn" he whispered. "Welcome to Berk. This is our home. It's twelve days north of 'hopeless' and a few degrees south of freezing-to-death." Astrid snickered next to him.

Hiccup grinned. "Apart from having the sort of weather that'll freeze your toes off, not that we'll let that happen, Berk also has farming, fishing, and a very charming view of the sunsets. But you'll get a much better view from the sky, because, son, we have something very special here. We…have… _dragons_."

* * *

(1) This is just what it sounds like – a belt attached to the saddle with belaying lines that wraps over the passengers legs and around their waist.

(2) Empire of Myrkr. Empire of Darkness. See what I did there?

Okay, so about Gobber's death. Now before you come after me with torches and pitchforks… (sees angry mob forming) - uh oh. Just let me explain! I didn't want to have to kill him off, I swear, but I'm phasing out the older generation. He would have wanted to die in battle, defending his tribe, like a proper Viking. Do you think Gobber would have wanted to die from a heart attack or too much drink or, Thor forbid, old age? He lived to 65, which is actually old for Vikings.


	11. Chapter 11 - Picking up the Pieces

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD

A/N: There should be one more chapter after this to wrap up the loose ends ;)

Chapter Eleven – Picking up the Pieces

 _To the victor goes the spoils._ Stoick held to this truth of war, and followed up his son's order to search the enemy fleet for survivors with an order to retrieve the bodies of the fallen and bring the salvageable vessels back to Berk. They would take the cargo on board and share it between the tribes; after checking thoroughly for any unwanted surprises. He had no patience for cowardly tactics.

Stoick was extremely proud of his son. Hiccup won the battle not through might; that was only what he used to command their attention whilst he talked his enemy down. _Never expected that,_ Stoick mused, looking over at where Adulfr had been locked in a cage with that pet wolf of his. He was stroking her with one hand – his only hand – and pointedly ignoring everyone else.

Well, that was fine with the former chief, so long as he didn't try to cause any more trouble. Stoick remembered Gobber, and had to bite back a curse, or perhaps a prayer. His oldest friend was dead because of that man; but Gobber was also Hiccup's mentor, and if his son could find it in himself to show Adulfr mercy, how could Stoick do anything less? He trusted Hiccup to have a plan.

For now, he would lead in Hiccup and Astrid's absence – Valka had flown on to check on them and the new baby. Stoick was grateful to the Norns for not taking her too, and they were going to have _words_ about her putting herself at risk like that. It wasn't as if either of them were getting any younger, after all.

Along with all the frozen hunters – those Speed Stingers had certainly been busy – there were a lot of thralls below the decks. Stoick walked into the galley of Adulfr's ship to find the cooks (who were all women, and the implication galled him) and thralls huddled there, looking terrified. "The battle is over" he announced, "your leader has surrendered, and we are taking prisoners."

That was probably a bad choice of words, because several of them let out hastily muffled sobs. Stoick sighed. "Sorry. I mean we're taking the hunters and knights prisoner. Not all of you" he explained. "Let me introduce myself; Stoick the Vast, retired chief of the Hooligan tribe. Father of the Dragon Whisperer." He couldn't resist that bit, and suppressed the urge to grin at their expressions.

One of the thralls, tall and thin as Hiccup but with brown hair, stepped towards Stoick cautiously. "If…if what you say is true, then you have the right to take us as your own thralls, as the spoils of conquest. So I will do as you wish, Master" he declared, dropping to one knee and bowing his head. Stoick stared at him, appalled. It got worse when the other thralls started kneeling as well.

Shaking his head, Stoick reached down and pulled the younger man to his feet. "We don't keep thralls" he insisted, and the man's eyes widened in disbelief. "Here's what's going to happen. We're locking up the hunters, knights and the dragons they used to attack us. Then _our_ dragons are going to carry the ships back home, where we'll have the _frelsis-öl_ and welcome you as tribesmates." (1)

He smiled disarmingly and added, "If you decide to stay, that is. It's fine if not. What's your name?" Stoick inquired of the paled, soon-to-be-former thrall.

"Uh…S-Sigurd, sir. I….I'm the Admiral's personal servant" the man explained.

"Oh, believe me, he's not an 'Admiral' anymore. He is not your master, either. You were right about one thing; as the victors, we _can_ take you, and we can free you as well. Now you'd best come out on deck so we can have everyone accounted for; and you'll get to enjoy the view. What's the matter?" Stoick asked, seeing that Sigurd – and the rest of them – looked very nervous.

"It…it's just…your dragons aren't going to…to eat us, a-are they, sir?"

Stoick couldn't help but laugh. "Perish the thought! Unless you're secretly a fish disguised as a man, they won't have the slightest bit of interest in eating you. Come! There's nothing to be afraid of, I promise" he tried to assure them.

Sigurd bowed deeply and replied, "Yes, sir, we'll come out on deck if you wish."

Biting back a sigh, Stoick turned and led them up towards the deck. He couldn't blame them for being twitchy; they weren't the first thralls who had come to Berk, been freed, and not known what to do with themselves afterwards.

* * *

Hiccup stirred…he hadn't even realised he'd fallen asleep. Blinking, he found himself looking up at the ceiling of his bedroom. Astrid was fast asleep beside him, Toothless and Selena were curled up on their slab, and Finn was – Hiccup sat straight up with a jolt of alarm. His son was nowhere to be seen. Panicked, he tried to get up and search for the baby, but forgot his peg was absent.

As a result he toppled onto the dragons, who jerked awake with surprised grunts. Astrid moaned in her sleep, but didn't wake otherwise. *Sorry!* Hiccup apologised, scrambling off of Toothless. *My bad. I fell over* he explained, rather unnecessarily. Selena shrugged and shifted to go back to sleep, but Toothless eyed him in concern, able to feel his fear through their bond.

* _Hiccup, what's wrong?*_

 _*Finn's gone, I was gonna look for* -_

 _*He's fine. Valka has him.*_

Hiccup blinked again. As the dragons words caught up with him, he heard a melody coming from the kitchen. It was his mother, singing a lullaby. He didn't remember her coming back, but he must have fallen asleep with Finn in his arms, or in the cot beside the bed. Either way, he couldn't settle until he saw for himself that his son was safe. Not that he didn't trust Toothless or his mom.

 _*Climb on*_ Toothless prompted, guessing what he wanted and crouching to make it easier for him to mount. Someone had taken off Toothless' saddle – presumably his mother, because Hiccup didn't remember doing it. They slipped out of the bedroom and sure enough, Valka was sitting by the fireplace, gently rocking the bundle in her arms and crooning to her slumbering grandson.

Valka looked up at them and smiled. "He needed a change" she whispered by way of explanation, as they picked their way over to her. "Hiccup, he's wonderful. You know, he looks just like you did when you were born."

Hiccup swallowed at the reminder that he, too, was an early born. "Is he…mom, will Finn be okay? I mean, he wasn't supposed to be born for another month, at least. Early born children don't always survive, and I – I don't want to lose him." Toothless nuzzled him reassuringly, purring quietly so as not to wake the baby.

Valka smiled sympathetically at him. "Of course you're not going to lose him. _You_ were early, and you lived, you thrived – Finn will do the same. He has a loving family to take care of him, keep him warm and fed. He'll be fine."

Hiccup gave her a grateful smile, and fondly brushed his thumb over his son's forehead. Finn was all but swamped in the blankets; so tiny and fragile. It seemed as if Hiccup could hold him in the palm of his cupped hands. "I've only known him for a short time and I already love him so much" he whispered.

*Me too* Toothless crooned softly, gazing down at the infant in Valka's arms. When Helena was born he'd felt unsure of his place in their family; now he was looking forward to helping raise and getting to know his nephew. So was Selena; the two of them had already agreed with each other to watch over the baby at night so Hiccup and Astrid could get some sleep. It was the least they could do.

The door behind them opened and Stoick came in. Seeing them by the fire, he smiled tiredly, walked over and leaned down to give his wife a kiss, and his son a pat on the shoulder. "Who's this little fella?" he asked, eyes twinkling.

Grinning fit to burst, Hiccup replied "Dad, meet Finn. Finn, meet Granddad."

"Finn, eh? Good name. Breaking tradition again, I see."

"Only the stupid ones. So…what's going on?" Hiccup asked his father.

Stoick explained, "We've brought as many of the ships back as we could, and we're going to divvy up the cargo as spoils of war. There're a lot of thralls we're setting free. Gob- Snotlout is cutting their collars off right now. And…and we're getting ready to light the funeral pyres. For the men and dragons we lost."

Hiccup nodded solemnly. "I'll come and help send them on" he declared, using Toothless as leverage to haul himself up from his crouch besides the chair.

"Son, you're exhausted. Go on back to sleep, we've got it under control."

"No. Dad, I need – Gobber was – I have to be there. To say goodbye to him. And as the Alphas, Toothless and I should be there for our subjects" he insisted.

Seeing the determined expression on Hiccup's face, his father simply nodded. Before they could leave, however, a voice called from the bedroom. "Hiccup?!"

"Be right back." Hiccup and Toothless returned to the room, finding Astrid leaning over the cot. She looked up at them with wide eyes, mouth opened to speak, but Hiccup beat her to it. "He's fine. Don't worry, our son is fine. My mom's taking care of him" he explained. Astrid sagged in relief. "Listen – they're holding the funerals, and I want to help give Gobber a proper send-off."

Astrid nodded; and then started getting out of bed. "Err, what are you doing?"

"Coming to oversee the funerals, of course. I'm the chief, and Gobber was my friend too. I need to be there. For all I know, members of my clan were lost."

Hiccup knew it would be pointless to argue with her, so he started helping her up. The noise woke Selena, who yawned and stretched, arching her back like a cat. *What's going on?* she asked, with a sleepy but curious warble.

"We're having the funerals for the dead" explained Hiccup. Selena crooned sadly, and got to her feet, insisting on coming along. She even offered to give Astrid a ride, since the woman was finding it hard to walk after just giving birth a few hours ago (2). Whilst they went, Valka stayed behind to look after Finn.

The entourage flew to the western shore, where the tribe had gathered to bid farewell to their fallen comrades. Dragons covered the cliff face, clinging to the rocks, or were on the beach with their riders. There was a general pall of sorrow hanging in the air. The dead were laid out on the decks of three ships, taken from Adulfr's fleet. They had already been stripped of supplies and valuables.

Toothless and Selena landed at the front of the crowd; everyone shifted back to make room. Snotlout and Fishlegs came forward. One handed Astrid a list of their deceased tribesmates, the other gave Hiccup a list of the slain dragons. There were at least a hundred, as well as the ones killed in the first attack – had that really been just the other night? It felt like it had been years since then.

In solemn tones, Astrid read out the list of the dead. Hiccup then read out his own list, and his resolve to ensure that this never happened again only grew. Holding hands, he and Astrid delivered the parting words, with both the Viking and dragon funeral speeches combined together, as the riders had been laid with their dragons when they had perished in battle side by side.

"There do we see our fathers, our mothers, and our brothers and our sisters."

"Our sires and our dams, our mates and our young."

"May the Valkyries welcome them, and lead them through Odin's great battlefield."

"May the memory of them live on in the hearts of all who knew them, and may the fire in which we lay them to rest, lift them up beyond the sky…"

"On the Bifrost to Asgard and the Hall of Valhalla, where the brave shall live…"

"And fly…"

"Forever" they finished in unison. The riders flew up and surrounded the fleet, hovering in a ring around it. At Astrid's signal, they all fired upon the vessels, setting the funeral ships ablaze. As he watched the flames, Hiccup found his eyes blurred with tears. He missed Gobber. He'd never see his mentor again. Never hear Gobber make some sarcastic joke or sing that drinking song.

He'd never get to introduce Gobber to Finn.

Beneath him, Toothless gave a mournful cry, echoed by the dragons around them. * _It'll be okay. I'm here for you, always.*_ Hiccup stroked his head, grateful for the comfort and support. They landed on the beach, next to Astrid and his father, who gathered both him and his wife into an embrace. He might have lost a close friend, but he still had his family to help him through this. He'd be okay.

Breaking from the hug, Astrid looked up at Stoick. "Catch us up?" she prompted.

"Aye. The prisoners are being taken by your fellow chiefs back to their own cells, since we don't have the room in our gaol, and we've still got some, like the flyers, locked up in cages" explained Stoick. "The only ones in our cells are the captains and head knights, and the 'Admiral' himself. All under heavy guard, but the man insisted on keeping that wolf of his with him. It's been allowed."

"Can't do any harm" Hiccup shrugged, "What about the rescued freedmen?"

Astrid gave them a surprised look at that. "Freedmen? They had _thralls_?"

Stoick nodded. "Fraid so, and they're all rather…timid, one might say. Of course they're not _officially_ freedmen until we have the frelsis-öl, but that can wait a bit. For now we've got their collars off, given 'em warm soup and put 'em to bed in the student barracks up at the Academy. You'd think we'd let them sleep in a palace, the way they were protesting that they weren't worth the trouble."

"They'll learn" remarked Astrid, "we'll have the freedom ale and the mutton in a feast to welcome them all to Berk. Do we have enough sheep?" she wondered.

"I think we might have ta sacrifice a cow or two on behalf of all of 'em" replied Stoick, "or our flocks will be greatly diminished. I prefer beef, anyway."

Hiccup then had to ask, "What about the dragons?"

"Wondered when you'd bring that up. The maddened ones we've got in cages in the arena – the ones that survived, at least. Then there's all the ones we freed; our dragons are taking care of 'em, I gather. Urchin went and hacked up a load of fish that, from the smell, weren't exactly _fresh_ , into that huge feeding trough we built. They still ate it, of course, but he swam off – to his nest, I figure."

"We'll check on him. What about Gonzales, and the other Speed Stingers?"

"Nicole's dragon is with her, naturally, but I had the younger riders escort the rest back to their own island. They were chafing at the bit for something useful ta do…the riders, that is, not the Stingers. Probably glad to be rid of us. Same goes for the Flightmare – couldn't get away from us humans fast enough."

Hiccup was relieved to hear the Flightmare had escaped; he had feared the dragon may have been slain like Whirlwind and his mother. "Sounds like everything's accounted for. Toothless and I will check on Urchin and the other"-

"No, Hiccup. You and Astrid are going to back to bed. It's been a long night."

Hiccup tried to protest, but it got cut off by a yawn. "Alright" he sighed, "but I wanna talk to Snotlout first. There's…something I've gotta tell him."

Stoick nodded, understanding, and headed off. Astrid gave him a kiss and whispered, "See you in a bit", before climbing into Stormfly's saddle and flying away. Hiccup and Toothless hurried over to where Snotlout and Fishlegs we're standing together, talking in hushed voices. He cleared his throat and waited.

They looked over at him. "Hey, uh, Snotlout? Can I have a word, in private?"

"…Sure. I'll see you later, Fishlegs."

"Yeah. Goodnight. Uh, morning…" the other man shook his head and wandered over to Meatlug. He got in the saddle and waved to them as she buzzed away.

Hiccup rode Toothless and Snotlout walked down the beach away from the crowd. It had mostly dispersed by now, everyone going back to their homes and families to mourn and have a well deserved rest. Once they were out of earshot, Snotlout turned to Hiccup and asked, "So what's wrong?"

"I…" Hiccup swallowed. This was harder than he'd thought. "Dad and I were there, when Gobber…y'know. He, uh – he asked me to tell you that, that you did good. We both did. As his apprentices, I guess. Also, that he'll be watching, so we can't slack off in the forge." They both shared a sad, fond chuckle at that.

"I can't believe he's gone" Snotlout muttered. "It doesn't feel real, y'know?"

Hiccup nodded slowly. "Will you be okay? In the forge, I mean. I'll try to help out if I can, but I'm gonna be kind of busy helping Astrid look after Finn. Our son."

"I heard" Snotlout smiled, "Congrats on being a dad again. Don't worry about me, I can handle it. So, uh, listen. There's something Fishlegs and I have to tell you guys" he revealed, looking nervous. "It's no big deal, I mean it is, but it's…"

"Relax, I get it. Astrid's probably gonna call a Thing tomorrow…or later today…to discuss what to do with the prisoners. Maybe you can tell us after that?"

"Yeah. Yeah, sounds good. Well, uh…Hooky and I are gonna head off to bed."

"Same here" Hiccup nodded. "Sleep well" he added, before bracing himself as Toothless leapt. They flew back home, where everyone was already in their beds and dozing. Hiccup lay down beside his wife, Toothless curled up beside his mate, and both of them, tired to the bone, were asleep in mere minutes.

* * *

Toothless woke and took a few moments to appreciate how nice and quiet it was in the house. His ear-flaps twitched uneasily. It was _too_ quiet. He pounced on the fear inside him and held it down before it could bother Hiccup. Then, as quietly as he could, he left the stone slab and padded over to the baby's cot.

Very carefully, he looked down at the sleeping infant. To his relief, he saw the tiny, thin chest fluttering up and down. Finn was still breathing. He remembered Valka telling them how, when Hiccup was born, she'd stayed awake for hours on end to watch over him, fearing that her baby would grow too weak and die. Well, that wasn't going to happen to his nephew, not if Toothless could help it.

A noise from the kitchen caught Toothless' attention, and he looked over his shoulder to see Agatha, Astrid's mother, peeking in. "Hello, Toothless" she murmured, "It's only me. I came to check on those two. Are they still asleep?"

The dragon nodded. Then his stomach audibly rumbled, and he cringed a little, embarrassed. Toothless hadn't realised how hungry he was, but the last time he remembered eating was…was the night before last. It felt like such a long time ago now. He glanced up at Agatha, who was giving him a sympathetic smile.

"They'll likely be hungry as well. You should all come to the Great Hall and have breakfast. Lunch, rather. It's just past noon" she explained. "Why don't you wake Hiccup, and I'll wake my daughter" Agatha suggested. Toothless nodded again and awkwardly manoeuvred himself back to Hiccup's side of the bed.

Agatha came forwards and peered into the cot. "Dear little thing" she murmured, before leaning over to rouse Astrid, shaking her shoulder. "Astrid, darling, wake up." Toothless, meanwhile, started nudging and licking Hiccup. *Wake up. I'm hungry and we haven't eaten for ages. Hiccup, wake up!*

At last, with much grumbling, the married couple awakened. Well, sort of.

"Go 'way, or I'll banish yer" Astrid mumbled irritably, knocking Agatha's band aside and snuggling deeper into the pillow. Hiccup rolled over to spoon with her and declared, in thought-speak, *No, bud. Sleepy time. Not playing.*

Toothless and Agatha shared a deadpan look. *Astrid, your mother is here.*

"Uh, huh. Nice try, Toothless."

In an amused tone, Agatha inquired "If I'm getting banished for disturbing your beauty sleep, Chief, is your father coming with me or is he staying here?"

Two sets of eyes, one blue and one green, snapped open. "Mom? What are you doinghere? In our _bedroom_?" Astrid demanded, whilst Hiccup surreptitiously checked that he was wearing pants. Much to his relief, indeed he was.

All the noise woke Finn, who began to whimper. "Finn! Oh, c'mere baby" Astrid cooed, heaving herself up in bed and reaching out for her mother to hand him to her. "Oh, I'm sorry. You must be hungry, yeah? Let's get you some milk."

She set about feeding the baby, and looked up at Agatha. "So, what exactly _are_ you doing here, mom? Not that we aren't happy to see you…"

The elder Hofferson chuckled. "I came to see if you two lazybones were planning to get up any time soon. It's a beautiful afternoon. Helena and Ebony are already up and about" she remarked. Hiccup and Astrid shared a look of parental mock-dread at the trouble their eldest daughter could be getting into.

"There's also the frelsis-öl, and a lot of new dragons who want to meet the Alphas" explained Agatha. She quirked an eyebrow at Hiccup and remarked, "From what Marigold tells me, the rescued dragons all thought Urchin was the Alpha, him being a Bewilderbeast and all. Our flock is trying to convince them that one Alpha is a Night Fury and the other a human heart bound to him."

*She's right, Hiccup. We should go meet them, and see if they want to join the pack* Toothless commented, having just woken Selena. She was very pleased at the idea of meeting new friends, of course. So Hiccup and Astrid agreed to get up and come to oversee the ritual that would officially remove the freedmen, and freed dragons, from their thraldom. Agatha said she'd be waiting outside.

Astrid nursed Finn whilst Hiccup checked his stump and got dressed. Then he held Finn whilst his wife dressed, and they rested the babe in a carry sling, padded with blankets. Finally they were ready, and emerged from their house.

They stopped on the threshold, stunned. It was a good thing Toothless and Selena had gone out first. Their family, friends, the whole darn village plus guests were standing in a crowd outside their home. Helena waved to them enthusiastically from her grandfather's shoulders. Strung between two of the dragon perches was a large cloth banner, on which was painted the words:

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY FINN!**

Everybody cheered and applauded. When the noise died down, Hiccup looked down at the babe in his wife's arms and said "Nice going, son. You're less than a day old and you're already getting surprise parties." The whole crowd laughed.

Astrid beamed at them all. "I wasn't expecting this at all. Thank you so much…" Still emotional from the birth, her eyes welled with tears as she made to embrace her parents. Hiccup hugged his mother as well, and then Helena when she climbed down from her perch on Stoick's shoulders. At last, wiping her eyes, Astrid turned back to the crowd. "I believe we have a frelsis-öl to partake in?"

There was a knot of recently emancipated thralls standing on the far side of the steps up to the Great Hall, at the foot of which an unlit bonfire had been arranged. Short haired, with calluses around their necks from the iron collars they'd once worn, the freedmen – and women – were looking around at the dragons with awe, nervousness, or more likely a mixture of both.

"Welcome to Berk" Astrid greeted them, "I am Chief Astrid, and yes, I'm a woman. My husband gave me the job so he could be the Dragon Whisperer."

Hiccup grinned at their incredulous, shocked expressions. "Hiccup Haddock the Third, Dragon Ambassador and Alpha of the Berkian Pack, at your service" he announced with a bow. His dragon nudged him pointedly. "Oh, and this is Toothless, my honorary brother and fellow Alpha" he introduced. The freedmen stared at Toothless and Selena as if they'd never seen any like them before.

"Right, so how shall we do this? We need a sacrifice for the ritual, but if we let them all slay a sheep individually we're going to lose all of our flocks."

Stormfly chattered _amusement._ *Right, so it's okay if _humans_ take all the sheep* she said sarcastically. Everyone in earshot, who could hear thought-speak, chuckled. Astrid turned to Hiccup, hands on hips, and demanded "Stop corrupting my dragon with sarcasm!" More laughter followed. The freedmen just looked confused. There were more than a few mutters of " _They're crazy."_

Hiccup suggested, "How about we have one freedman sacrifice a bull to the gods on behalf of all of them, and one of the freed dragons", he gestured at the cluster of dragons on the other side of the steps, "can light the bonfire?"

"Good idea" Astrid smiled, giving him a peck on the lips. "Will anyone come forward?" she asked the group of freedmen. There was some shifting and muttering, but at last one young man, whom Stoick recognised, stepped forwards, nervously rubbing at the back of his neck and the callus there.

He bowed to Astrid and Hiccup. "My name is Sigurd, and…I will slay our thraldom on behalf of my fellow freedmen" he announced. There was a smattering of applause. Astrid called for someone to fetch the biggest, strongest bull they had, and Snotlout volunteered immediately, flying off on Hookfang.

Whilst Agnes came forwards to deliver the rites and prayers to the gods, the Alphas approached the recently freed dragons. *Toothless-Hiccup, Alphas of Berk* the Night Fury drake introduced them both. Hiccup smiled without showing teeth and continued, *We know this is all new and strange, but you're welcome here for as long as you wish to stay. We stick together in this pack.*

The dragons stared at him and chittered nervously amongst themselves. Then a bright green female Scuttleclaw moved forwards, scenting the air curiously. *Do you know the human who freed me? He was big with a wooden paw and a sharp metal paw.* The drakaina whined sadly. *I think he died in the fight.*

Hiccup sucked in a breath, and clutched at Toothless' shoulders for support. *Gobber. His name was Gobber. He was…one of the best humans I've ever known.* He slowly reached a hand out towards the drakaina, and she pressed her nose into his palm. He scratched her and asked, *What is your name?*

*My name is Zeleny, Alpha* she replied. (3)

*Nice to meet you. Zeleny, would you like to light the bonfire? I think Gobber would have wanted you to do it* Hiccup told her. Zeleny tipped her head from side to side, considering, and then bowed to him and Toothless.

*Yes. I will light the bonfire, Alphas…and may I join your pack?*

Toothless-Hiccup shared a glance and agreed - *Yes, and be welcomed.*

Snotlout and Hookfang returned with a stunned bull. The Fire-Scale held the bovine down and reluctantly obeyed Toothless' order to _not_ set fire to the pile of wood in front of him. At Astrid's urging, Snotlout offered his knife to Sigurd, who nervously approached the large dragon under whose scythe claws the sacrificial bull lay. With a deep breath, he reached out and slit its throat.

Then Hookfang moved out of the way, and Zeleny breathed flames at the bonfire. It took a few blasts to really catch, and the flames briefly shone bright green before settling to a more normal red-orange hue. Agnes declared them all free in the eyes of the gods, and a great cheer went up. Then Valka, Agatha and Selena shushed everyone, pointing at the babe still cradled at Astrid's breast.

* * *

A great feast was held in celebration of their victory against Adulfr's forces. There were platters groaning with food and the ale flowed freely. For starters, Hiccup devoured a bowl of seasoned carrot soup, fresh baked bread and roast chicken, and felt quite satisfied. Some of that satisfaction may have been from Toothless, as he happily worked his way through an entire barrel of fish.

The bull was roasted above the fire on a spit Hiccup had designed to use the heat of the fire itself to turn it. The Great Hall was packed, and trestle tables were set up outside for more people to eat around. One of the skalds was reciting to the wide-eyed freedmen the Tale of the Hero of Berk; a saga about Hiccup himself. He tried to ignore that, lest he cringe from embarrassment.

As they ate, the villagers kept coming up to Hiccup and Astrid with well-wishes, congratulations, and thanks. Ones that Hiccup wasn't sure he deserved. They also brought gifts – clothes knitted for the baby, hand-me-down toys. The dragons gave them presents too. Shiny, coloured pebbles, pretty feathers, tufts of sheep wool, rabbit skin that they'd licked _most_ of the blood off of…

The roast beef was delicious, as was the apple and blackberry pie served for dessert. Hiccup had just polished off a plateful when Stoick called for attention.

"Astrid. Hiccup. In honour of your son's birth, we would like to present you with these naming gifts" he declared, holding a lumpy object under a cloth. He and Valka, as well as Astrid's parents, Heather and Dagur, were all holding or hiding naming gifts of their own. Astrid checked on Finn, as she had been doing periodically; reassured that he was okay, she motioned for them to continue.

"Gobber and I worked together on this one" Stoick revealed, "so consider it a gift from him as well." With that, he pulled away the cloth. The attentive crowd gasped at the reveal of an exquisitely carved effigy of their family, posed thus: Hiccup with his right arm around Astrid, and his left hand atop Toothless' head; Astrid with a babe in one arm and her other hand on Helena's shoulder, Ebony sitting at her feet; Selena beside Toothless, and Stormfly behind Astrid.

The woodwork was fine indeed, with just enough detail to make each figure recognisable. The metalwork was even more impressive. The statue of Hiccup had a tiny metal prosthetic and sword hilt on its hip; the statue of Toothless had a metallic left tail-fin; the statue of Stormfly had a saddle with an axe holstered to it, a miniature metal head on the shaft. It looked remarkably realistic.

"Wow…dad, this is amazing!"

"Stoick, thank you so much" Astrid said earnestly. Hiccup sent a silent prayer of thanks to Gobber as well. He could only imagine how many attempts – and how much swearing – the blacksmith had gone through to forge such tiny pieces.

" _When you were born, I asked Gobber to make the smallest axe he'd ever imagined. With a handle tiny enough for a baby to grasp."_

" _I remember that axe…"_ "Hey, dad?"

"Yes, son?"

Hiccup gestured to the statuette and grinned. "So since it's not a miniature axe, can I use _this_ as a paperweight?"

Stoick blinked, and then got the joke and laughed. "I'm sure you can find a better use for it than that!"

They put the gift to one side; then Valka stepped forwards and presented a blanket, lovingly embroidered with stylised dragons. They could pick their own dragons, and those of their family, out of the stitched, threaded flock.

"It's beautiful, Valka, thank you."

"Yeah, mom, thank you so much."

Astrid's parents were next. "We weren't actually sure what to give you" Fredrick admitted, "but we wanted it to be something he could keep. Then we teamed up with Toothless and Stormfly, so this is from all four of us." On that cue, Agatha held out an amulet on a braided leather thong. It was a blue and yellow scale carved into a shield, with a black scale 'boss' in the middle. Etched around the circumference were runes of protection, good luck and good health.

"And, since it wasn't as if we had a shortage…we made one for Helena, too" Agatha revealed, holding up a second amulet that the little girl eagerly slung around her neck. Hiccup and Astrid thanked her parents profusely, and turned to give their dragons appreciative pets and chin scratches as well.

"My turn!" Dagur cried eagerly, once Fredrick and Agatha had returned to their seats. "I brought this from Trader Johann, but it's not from him too, okay, he can give Finn a naming gift himself. But to Finn I gift this ornamental dagger, all the way from distant Syria" he declared, bowing and presenting a blade sheathed in gilded leather, the ivory handle carved in an unknown tongue.

Hiccup took the blade from Dagur and pulled it out of the sheath. It came out smoothly, and just as he suspected, the blade seemed to ripple in the light with strange, swirling patterns. "I thought as much. It's made from Damascus steel" he explained to Astrid. "It's really rare, and the forging method is a closely guarded secret. And yes, I am planning to go there and find out how it's done."

She laughed. "Just don't go too soon, I need you to stick around for a bit."

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere just yet" he assured her, leaning over to give her a kiss. They only stopped when Heather politely but pointedly cleared her throat.

Still, she smiled at the pair when they turned to her with apologetic looks. Her friends were both so in love, and she felt happy for them. Having their attention at last, she presented her own naming gift; a horn carved from shed dragon-horn, and covered in metallic scales. Dagur complained that it looked too fish-like, to which she calmly replied, "Well, he's named _Finn_ and he _is_ a Haddock."

The Great Hall rumbled with laughter. Heather grinned, bowed, and took her seat. There was somebody standing behind her, looking nervous and shy.

"Klaus?" Hiccup said gently, "Is there something you wanted to say?"

The youth gulped and nodded, clearly out of his element as the centre of attention. "I…I don't have a gift for the baby, but um, I just wanted to…I know you follow the old ways, but…may God bless you, Hiccup, and your family, with long and happy and prosperous lives" he declared, more confident now.

Hiccup smiled, genuinely touched. "Thank you, Klaus. We appreciate that" he said gratefully. Klaus beamed at him, bowed, and went to sit back down. Feeling inspired, Hiccup rose to his feet, goblet in one hand. "I'd like to make a toast; to the tribesmates we've lost, and the ones we've gained"; he glanced briefly but fondly down at Finnick, lying peacefully in his wife's arms.

"What I said after the parade is still true. We are on the cusp of something great, something that could change the world. Whatever our enemies do, whatever weapons they make or armies they raise, we stand defiant, because this? This is our home, and we're not giving it up without a fight." He raised the goblet and toasted, "To the people of Berk, and our peace with dragons!"

As the crowd cheered – but quietly, there was a baby there, after all – Hiccup felt his chest burst with hope. He missed Gobber, and he would never forget the man…but life would move on. He and Toothless would move on with it.

* * *

(1) Frelsis-öl means 'freedom ale drinking' and was a ritual to mark the transition of someone from thrall (slave) status to freedman status. Berk not keeping thralls is an idea inspired by and taken with permission from 'A Thing of Vikings', one of the best fics I've ever read. Highly Recommended.

(2) It may seem unrealistic for her to be up and about so soon after giving birth…but my own mum says she picked my brother up from school after having me, so it isn't unheard of XD.

(3) Based on 'zelenyy', a Russian word for 'green'. Why Russian? Because there's a supply of copper there…the same mineral in Scuttleclaw fire.


	12. Chapter 12 - The Next Step

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD

Chapter Twelve – The Next Step

The feast was delicious, and the naming gifts were beautiful. Both Hiccup and Astrid knew that they would treasure the offerings, as they treasured their daughters naming gifts, for years to come. Yet the day did not end with the feast, and now that they were awake, both the chief and the alpha were filled with a familiar need to _do_ something. There was always plenty to be doing.

Astrid, for her part, wanted to meet the freedmen, some of whom might choose to stay on Berk and become part of their tribe. They were scattered throughout the Hall and the trestle tables outside, invited to join the Vikings but sticking close together. Astrid went to each group in turn, graciously received congratulations and advice, and introduced herself personally to the freedmen.

Hiccup and Toothless left the Hall, waylaid several times by people offering thanks and congratulations or asking questions – mostly along the lines of "So what are we going to do with Adulfr?" Hiccup said, repeatedly, that the man's fate would be decided by the council, and yes, he had something in mind, and no, he wouldn't tell them what it was. Finally, they escaped into the open air.

There was a brisk, cold wind blowing, and the low sun was shining bright. Shading his eyes against the glare, Hiccup could see that Njord had whipped up an anvil cloud for Thor to hammer out lightning upon. The storm was on the horizon, though, and likely wouldn't reach Berk until the evening. Still, the sight of the anvil shaped mass reminded Hiccup of Gobber, and he sighed.

He could accept that his friend was gone, and life would continue regardless; but it would never be the same. Putting the thought out of his mind, Hiccup mounted up and they headed for the stables. The moment he and Toothless landed on the edge, all of the dragons within bowed to the Alphas. *Be at ease* Hiccup assured them. *You know you guys don't have to do that* he added.

*But we want to, Alpha-Hiccup* said Gravel, a grey Rock-Tail. His left foreleg was thickly bandaged, and Hiccup suddenly recalled seeing the name of his mate, Pebbles, on the list of dead dragons. He was about to give his sympathies when they were interrupted. "Hiccup! Thank goodness you're here" declared Ashildr, "Spirika wants to see you. She's injured, and it's not good."

"How 'not good' is it?" Hiccup questioned as he followed her. The injured dragons were being tended to by members of various tribes. Wounds were bandaged, and holes in wings were being patched up with cured hide left over from the yearly molting. The shed hide and scales were stored and used to make fireproof protective clothing for riders, some of the leather was traded, but with over a thousand dragons they had plenty of the stuff to spare.

She grimaced. "Very. We've done the best we can, with Aceso's help", she gestured to the Healing-Breath, who was moving amongst her flock-mates and exhaling her icy film onto their torn scales. The Colour-Changers were soothing frayed nerves, and Hiccup was grateful to them. "But in Spirika's case, and a couple of others, we've had to… _you-know-what_ their wing" Ashildr continued.

Hiccup's stump jarred, and he stumbled. "Ah! I'm okay", he waved her off, rubbing the slightly swollen flesh. It was just a brief phantom pain. They reached Spirika, who was curled up in her nest looking sorry for herself. She had good reason to be; her chest was swathed in bandages, and her right wing was no more than a stump beneath them. "Oh, Spirika. I'm so sorry" Hiccup murmured.

She craned her neck to press her snout into his palm, and warbled hopefully. *Alpha-Hiccup…can you make me a new wing?* the Spike-Tail asked him. Everyone within earshot, human and dragon alike, turned to Hiccup. Their belief that he could do so was clear in their expressions. A small part of him wanted to deflect the pressure with sarcasm, but now was not the time.

"I can try" he answered, taking care not to commit himself and risk disappointing her. "If I design a harness attached to your wing, so it flaps…and you'll shed in a few months, so I can use your molted scales to fireproof the canvas…yeah, I think I can do it" Hiccup said more confidently, his brain already racing with ideas. "Keep your strength up; I'll get you back in the air, somehow."

Spirika trilled in relief. *Thank you, Alpha-Hiccup* she crooned gratefully, licking his hand as he scratched her jaw. *Congratulations on your new offspring.*

"Thanks, Spirika. You rest, heal; leave the wing problem to me" he smiled at her, and gave her one last pat before straightening up. Magpie regurgitated fish for her fellow Spike-Tail to eat. Spirika did so and settled down for a contented nap.

"Planning to work miracles, I see" Ashildr smirked at him as he moved aside. Hiccup gave her a long suffering look and she grinned. "Oh, I believe you can do it. This is _you_ , after all. Tamer of giants, conqueror of armies, ender of wars; making a prosthetic wing will be child's play" Ashildr remarked casually.

Rolling his eyes, Hiccup said "It'll be easier than defeating an army. Which reminds me; I want you and the other diplomats to put your heads together and see if you can think of ways to discourage people from trying this attack again. I have ideas of my own, but I want to see what you guys come up with." Ashildr gave him a half-serious salute and headed off to help her fellow Bog-Burglars.

Hiccup and Toothless visited the injured and bereaved dragons in turn, comforting their subjects. Then there were the six hundred or so dragons they'd rescued from the armada, so many of whom wished to join their flock. To be part of this strange but special pack where humans offered fish with gentle hands, and mended wounds; instead of denying food and causing pain.

If it were up to him, Hiccup would welcome all of them to the pack. Of course, not all of them could live on Berk; there wasn't enough room. There was more room on Dragon Isle and Outcast Island, though, and their allied packs might adopt some of the rescues as well. Until they figured out who would be going where, he and Toothless decided to not bring new dragons into the pack web.

* * *

*I'm more worried about these guys* Hiccup admitted, as they looked over the mass of cages holding the aggressive, broken dragons. *They're so young. Those hunters took eggs and hatchlings and _tortured_ them for at least ten years to turn them into… _this_." He waved a hand at the imprisoned dragons. They'd been muzzled to keep them from attacking, and the sight made Hiccup feel sick.

It suddenly occurred to him… *If they can't use thought-speak because they were…because they grew up around humans, how come Urchin can use it?* After all, the Sea-Giant had a similar past…Hiccup was loathe to use the words 'trained' or 'raised' to describe this travesty. *Maybe if he learned to use it…so can they* he said hopefully. Leo, for instance, had made some progress.

*Let's ask him* Toothless insisted. They flew to Urchin's nest and went down a tunnel, emerging onto the ledge between his tusks. To Hiccup's relief, Urchin was actually there and hadn't swum off when they weren't looking. *Urchin!* barked Toothless, harsher than he'd intended. The leviathan dragon opened his eyes, which were full of fear and sorrow. *Are…Urchin, are you alright?*

*URCHIN OKAY. OBEYED ALPHAS. HELPED FLOCK. URCHIN…DO GOOD?*

*You did great, big guy* Hiccup reassured him, dismounting and walking closer slowly. *If it weren't for you, things could have been worse. But you look sad.*

The Sea-Giant whined, a sound that shook the air. *URCHIN CONTROL DRAGONS. URCHIN IS BEAST* he lamented. * _SCARED. WRONG. BAD.*_

*No, Urchin, you're nothing like Beast* Hiccup hastened to reassure him, reaching out to press his hand to the rough scales on Urchin's face. *You're not a bad dragon. You weren't even bad when you were called Beast, that was Drago's fault. He forced you to control dragons for bad reasons. We needed you to do it for good reasons, to help save everyone. Do you understand?*

Urchin shifted uncomfortably, the ice and rocks cracking around him. *URCHIN NOT UNDERSTAND. CONTROL DRAGONS BAD? GOOD? _CONFUSED. STRESSED._ *

Hiccup winced. Trying to explain the complexities of when it was and wasn't okay to mind-control people (which, ideally, should be 'never') to Urchin was not going to be easy. As he was trying to think of how to word it, however, Toothless took the much blunter approach. *It depends on why you're doing it. You weren't forcing them to attack – you had to do it to stop them being hurt.*

At first, Hiccup was grateful to his other half for helping to clear things up, until… *You should have done it to stop _yourself_ being hurt. Urchin, if you had taken control of those dragons in the first place, the fight would never have happened* Toothless insisted. The Sea-Giant flinched. Part of Hiccup knew Toothless was right, but he felt like his friend was being too hard on the big guy.

"Bud, c'mon, don't you think that's a bit harsh?" he protested, frowning. "Urchin was just trying to do the right thing. You can't blame him for this."

Toothless snorted impatiently, tail lashing. *I'm not, but I'm still right and you know it. He didn't command those dragons to save himself or our flock and he should have!*

"Well maybe he couldn't! Those dragons aren't – their minds aren't working right. For all we know, he tried to command them and nothing happened!"

*But it did!* Toothless snarled, frustrated. *I know he could command them because he commanded the Three-Tail that was about to _kill_ me!* He glared up at the Sea-Giant, wings spread and fangs bared. *You took control to save me but not yourself, and that's _bad_ , Urchin! You can't just not protect yourself from bad humans! What in the name of the Moon were you _thinking_!?* he roared.

"You're making it worse!" Hiccup yelled at him.

*STOP!* Urchin wailed, *ALPHAS NOT FIGHT! ALPHA'S LOVE!*

Hiccup and Toothless jumped out of their skins. They stared at Urchin…and then at each other, slumping as the fight went out of them. "What are we _doing_?"

*Being stupid?* Toothless answered, whining apologetically. *I'm sorry, Hiccup. You too, Urchin. I just don't want you to let yourself be hurt* he explained, even as he padded over to nuzzle Hiccup. *You're part of our pack. You matter.*

Hiccup took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. *Urchin, listen. You trust me and Toothless, don't you?* he asked the Sea-Giant, who looked worried.

*URCHIN _TRUST_ ALPHAS ALWAYS.*

*Okay. So if we tell you to control dragons, you can trust that we have a good reason for it. Or if you have to control dragons to protect yourself, or the flock, that's okay too. It's only bad to control them to hurt people.* Even as he said it, Hiccup knew this might be too simple, but the Sea-Giant wasn't one for nuance. *Do…do you understand?* he inquired cautiously, hoping that Urchin got it.

There was a long pause. *CONTROL TO PROTECT SELF AND FLOCK. GOOD. CONTROL TO HURT. BAD* Urchin recited at last. Hiccup sighed in relief.

*That's right. Attaboy* Hiccup praised, giving him a hard scratch on the lips. It was one of the few places the Bewilderbeast would actually feel his touch. Then he remembered what he'd wanted to ask Urchin in the first place. *Urchin, can I ask you something?* The Sea-Giant indicated that he could. *When you were…growing up, how did you learn to think-speak?*

Urchin somehow managed to look puzzled. *URCHIN HEAR DRAGONS THINK-SPEAK. URCHIN LEARN. URCHIN…LEARN TO CONTROL* he explained, rumbling in discontent. Not wanting to distress him further, Hiccup and Toothless bid Urchin goodnight and went to attend to their duties before retiring to bed. (1)

* * *

Early the next morning, Toothless-Hiccup led many of their subjects out to the home of Whirlwind, to give the lost Air-Giant a proper funeral. The sight of his and his mother's mutilated corpses were hard to look upon, and Hiccup felt his anger at the flyers grow stronger. Yet even in this dark moment, there was a glimmer of hope, like the new dawn breaking around them. For deep in the tunnels, they found a clutch of eggs, and took them back to be kept warm.

Later that morning, Astrid left Helena and Finn in the care of her parents, and called a council meeting. The core riders, tribal chieftains, Eret and Nicole gathered in the Great Hall to discuss what should be done with their prisoners. All of them had dungeons full of hunters, pirates and knights; naturally, each of them had quite different ideas on how to deal with this surplus of war captives.

"They should be executed, every last one of them!" Mogadon slapped the table with his palm. "They came with intent to conquer and held us hostage, they attacked your island, killed some of your people and dragons – they must pay!"

"Not to mention that half-troll Adulfr almost killed Stoick and wanted to kill Hiccup" added Dagur. "I'm on board with the executing thing. Why don't we have the dragons do it? You know, for the poetic justice, irony, whatever."

Hiccup spoke up sharply. "No" he refused, "I won't have the dragons used as weapons and _definitely_ not as execution tools. It isn't even a solution!"

Tuffnut remarked, "Seems like a pretty good solution to me. We won't have to feed 'em, y'know, cos they'll be dead, justice is served, everything's good…"

"No, everything is not good. Adulfr didn't just round up a bunch of thugs and stick them on a ship; he had knights, warriors, and they're not just for hire, whoever they're sworn to must have sent them to bolster his forces. Whoever they've sworn fealty to is going to notice when they don't come back, and what do you think they're going to do when they find out we had them all killed?"

There were uncomfortable glances all around; that much hadn't occurred to them. "It's not just them. All of those people will have families somewhere. Adulfr made them fear us. He made them believe we were a threat to be stopped at all costs. If we execute them, we will be _proving him right._ "

"Hiccup's right" said Astrid, "I know they wronged our tribes, but we're alive, thank Odin, and their intimidation attempt failed. Having them put to death would just come back to bite us; and besides, enough people have died."

"But then what are we to do?" Brunhilda demanded. "We cannot keep them imprisoned, or even put them to work; there are too many mouths to feed, and we have to get our tribes and our dragons through the winter."

"We could ransom them" suggested Heather, "if we find out who they're vassals to, or who let Adulfr hire them. Eret, do you think you and your crew could fly out and demand the ransoms from the lords these thanes are sworn to?"

Eret nodded. "Oh, easily. Of course, the tricky part will be convincing them to actually pay the ransom. In my experience, the people with coin to spare are even less willing to give it up than the ones with no coin to spare" he remarked.

Beside him, Nicole snorted in agreement. Their first encounter had been memorable, to say the least; the two captains had sized each other up, but the way they acted and spoke made it appear like they were flirting. The passive-aggressive jabs came to a head when Cateline challenged Eret to a duel for Nicole's honour, and then Safira challenged Nicole to a duel for Eret's… _sword_.

"How much coin should we demand, then?" wondered Ramshorn. There was a brief period of heated debate, but eventually they decided on a hundred silver coins per head for the vassalised thanes, to be distributed to the families of the deceased, with any spare being kept in Berk's coffers. As for the hunters…

Fishlegs reasoned "First we should find out who they work for, if anyone. Demand the ransom from their boss, not their families. Odds are…the families won't be able to pay" he pointed out. The gulf between rich and poor was a great one indeed, especially on the mainland. The tribes of the archipelago, on the other hand, were enjoying a boon of prosperity in trade of dragon goods.

"Nah, I bet they can afford it" interjected Snotlout, "probably been hoarding coin from hunts since they started. But if whoever we demand the ransom from really can't cough it up, then I say we take it straight from Adulfr's coffers instead. If the ass managed to gather a new, bigger armada in just three years then he's gotta be rich, and _his_ gold should now be _our_ gold" he insisted.

Heather scoffed. "More likely he wasted all his gold on that fleet, made his allies waste all their gold, and convinced them, 'once I have my revenge you can slay the dragons and be rich…again! Mwahahahaha!'" she cackled.

"Aww, sis, you've been working on your maniacal laughter! It sounds great!"

"Thanks, bro."

Ragnar spoke up. "Lady Heather has a good point, nonetheless; you would have to demand the ransom from his tribe, and with so many hunters to account for, there's no way they could afford it and still have coin to spare. Perhaps they'd be able to pay the ransom for Adulfr himself, but not for all of his men."

"Never mind demanding a ransom for Adulfr" Snotlout said bitterly, "He's the nithingr behind this whole mess; if anyone deserves to be executed, it's him."

Hiccup scowled. "We already agreed we're not executing anyone, Snotlout. I gave my word that Adulfr would be left alive" he reminded the man tersely.

Snotlout dismissively replied "Yeah, but you also said you were gonna let Urchin blast that fleet to bits, and we all know you were bluffing."

As her husband glared at Snotlout, Astrid came to his defence. "That's not the point and you know it. He gave his word, and the gods don't look favourably on oathbreakers" she insisted. Hiccup gave her a grateful nod of thanks.

Snotlout scowled. "You know, we wouldn't be having this conversation if you'd just finished the asshole off when you had the chance."

"What, you think I didn't try? He was knocked out, I wasn't about to stab an unconscious person. What do you take me for?"

"Well what about on deck?" Snotlout demanded, ignoring Hiccup's question. "He was right there, Toothless could have taken him out!"

"In front of all his men, and prove he was right about me – I don't think so. He'd have just become a, what's the word, martyr. It would've made things worse."

"Fine. _Fine._ I get why you didn't kill him then. But we are talking about the warmonger who got my dad killed, Gobber killed, almost got several people in this room killed – including you and Toothless!" Snotlout all but yelled, "and you want to let him live? This is our chance to avenge _everyone_ who died because of him. Adulfr has wronged us, and the people of Berk will demand retribution!"

"The people of Berserk demand retribution too! Right, Heather?"

"Don't drag me into this!"

Hiccup sat back in his chair and calmly retorted, "Executing Adulfr is not going to bring them back, or fix the damage he caused. And avenging, _getting revenge,_ is what led to this fiasco in the first place. It's a vicious cycle, and it has to stop."

Frustrated, Snotlout turned to Fishlegs and all but pleaded, "C'mon, you're on my side with this, right? You keep saying I should have closure for my dad's death. Getting rid of Adulfr will give me that closure. I'm almost certain of it."

With the expression of one who really didn't want to get involved in this argument, Fishlegs cautiously replied "You _do_ deserve closure, Snotlout….but Hiccup does have a point. He gave his word, and having Adulfr put to death would make him – all of us – no better than the ones who attacked us."

At this point Astrid intervened. "That's enough. Hiccup, I understand your reasons for not wanting to execute Adulfr; but unfortunately, Snotlout has a point as well. The villagers won't be satisfied unless he faces some sort of punishment for his crimes…so what did you have in mind?" she questioned.

Hiccup took a deep breath to centre himself. "I won't stoop to Adulfr's level by having him killed for vengeance; and since no matter what we do, he'll resent us, I feel it's best that we keep a very close eye on him. So I propose that we make him face the people he's hurt and deal with their ire head on. Make him rebuild the houses. You want poetic justice, Dagur? How does taking a man who hates dragons and forcing him to help take care of them sound?"

"It sounds like thraldom" Nicole declared before the red-haired chieftain could reply. "It sounds like you want to let a dangerous criminal roam your island, giving him opportunity to escape or plot against you or cause more harm. They say to keep your friends close and enemies closer, but this is a bit extreme."

" _Extreme_ would be having him tortured, or something" Hiccup countered, "and it's not enthralling him, it's…more like extended community service." At their dubious expressions he continued, "He'd be watched all the time; by the dragons, the villagers. If he tries anything, back into the cell he goes. And it wouldn't be permanent – just until his tribe can pay off the ransoms. Because you're right", he said to Ragnar, "they couldn't pay the weregild (2) off all at once, but they could in yearly increments. We'd be holding Adulfr hostage."

"Oh, yeah, just like he held us chieftains hostage!" Dagur interjected, scornful. "So much for not stooping to his level. I expected better from you, Hiccup. Pirate lady has a point; you'd be giving him the chance to escape, or worse, try to kill you again. And speaking as someone who has tried to kill you in the past, I can understand the temptation. You're very annoying, sometimes. Like now."

"Thanks, Dagur" Hiccup said sarcastically. "You guys remember what happened on the ship, right? When I was trying to talk him down, I told you why he did all this. It wasn't just that I killed his father; by doing that, I cost him his chance to prove himself. Hauke made him feel worthless, and I think he's been trying to convince everyone – including himself – that the opposite is true, ever since."

"So, what are you saying, Hiccup? That you spared him because you feel sorry for him?" Heather questioned, brow furrowed. The others looked sceptical.

Before Hiccup could reply, Snotlout shook his head and declared, "No. It's because wolf man reminds dragon man here of himself. Isn't it?"

Hiccup calmly answered, "True, but he reminds me of you, as well."

"What? How dare – I am _nothing_ like Adulfr!" Snotlout cried angrily. "If anyone has something in common with him it's _you_!"

"You're not wrong. The only son of a chief, born a runt, desperate to prove himself…"Snotlout nodded along with a satisfied smirk on his face until Hiccup continued, "to a father he dreaded disappointing, who told him caring was weakness, that he had to tear others down to build himself up, and who punished him when he didn't meet expectations. Sound familiar?" he asked.

Snotlout glared at him. "Yeah. It sounds like how your dad used to be" he countered, though he knew perfectly well what Hiccup was getting at. "Do you remember what I said? That his excuse for starting a war is _shit._ It's a terrible excuse, for something that has _no_ excuse. I can't believe you're falling for it!"

"I'm not falling for it" Hiccup retorted, still calm. "You're right; it is a terrible excuse. It's an _immature_ excuse. He's been throwing a tantrum cos he didn't get his own way. So yeah, maybe I do see myself in him. Maybe I'm tired of people telling me it's the right thing to kill my enemies, when I know there's a better way. I'm going to help Adulfr, because he is what I could have been."

Hiccup's proclamation was met with silence, as Snotlout's protests died on his tongue. Finally, someone spoke. "If I didn't know any better, I'd call you a naïve fool" Dagur remarked, "but if anyone can get through to Adulfr, it's you."

"I agree" nodded Astrid, "so reforming him will be your responsibility, Hiccup. But unless it's necessary, I don't want him out of that cell" she insisted, "And if he tries to kill you again, execution is back on the table. I won't tolerate another attempt on your life" Astrid told Hiccup – and by extension, Toothless. The two of them shared a look that spoke volumes, and nodded solemnly.

Astrid looked out over the table. "We have heard the proposal to ransom the knights and hunters, and to keep Adulfr Haukeson imprisoned here on Berk until his tribe pays the total of the ransom for himself and his men. Any opposed?"

Nobody raised their hands – not even Snotlout. "Then it's final" Astrid declared firmly. "Which only leaves the question of what we're supposed to do with all those dragons…Hiccup?" she turned to her husband expectantly.

He sighed, dragging a hand down his face. "I wish we could help them, teach them to think-speak…but there's too many of them, and they're too aggressive. We can't keep them here, and I don't want to…" Hiccup hesitated, "y'know. But I'm not exactly keen on the idea of letting them loose into the archipelago."

"Well, who said it had to be the archipelago?" Nicole interrupted. "Seriously, Haddock, I thought you were supposed to be good at thinking outside the box. My crew and I can take them back to the Mediterranean…where it's _warm_ …and release them into their natural habitats. Or better habitats. They might not be able to talk with their minds, but they'll still be able to fend for themselves."

Hiccup nodded. "That's probably the best solution. Thanks, Nicole" he said gratefully. She winked at him cheerfully. Astrid called an end to the meeting, and suggested her fellow chieftains, Eret and Nicole would want to make plans to move on before winter set its grip onto the archipelago.

* * *

When the others had left the Hall, she turned to Snotlout and Fishlegs, and remarked, "So, I hear you two have something you wanted to tell us?"

The two of them glanced at each other, nervous. "Uh, well…this is going to sound crazy, but…you remember when Fishlegs got hypnotised into, uh, thinking he was somebody else, and I kind of got a crush on his alter ego?" Snotlout asked awkwardly. "Funny story, but" –.

"Oh, no you don't!" Ruffnut exclaimed, "not this time! I let you turn my beautiful, perfect figure into this grotesque _bulge_ , carrying your spawn, and your side of the deal was that _I'd_ get to break the news when you two half-trolls finally got your acts together!" she snapped at them hysterically. "You ready? Snotlout and Fishlegs have been courting in secret and I'm their surrogate!"

For a few seconds after her proclamation, the six of them just stared at each other. Their dragons stared at them. Finally, Astrid commented "Oh, is that all? I thought it was gonna be something else." Both Snotlout and Fishlegs spluttered.

"What d'you _mean_ , 'is that all?'…Wait. You're not bothered by this?"

"Uh, no? Why would we be? Besides, we'd kind of already guessed. You two have been spending a lot of time alone together these past few years."

"We just didn't say anything cos we figured you'd want to tell us yourselves, when you were ready" explained Hiccup. "Y'know, there's no law against you guys being a couple. We are allied with the Bog-Burglars, after all. Astrid could annul your marriage to Ruffnut and marry you to each other" he pointed out.

Astrid continued, "And if anyone gives you a hard time for it, they'll have us to answer to." Hookfang, Stormfly and the other dragons were supportive as well.

"Aww, you guys" Fishlegs beamed at them. He glanced at his partner and questioned, "Do you want to tell them, or should I?"

Snotlout shook his head. "No…I'll do it. Okay, so the truth is, we knew about the laws but…I was too ashamed. I've been – not, y'know, _in love_ with Fishlegs for ages, more like…uh…"

"Fondness" the other man supplied, "Really strong, close, touchy-feely…"

"Yeah, yeah, and it just sorta grew…after my dad, Fishlegs understood, y'know? Cos he'd been there. But I'd always thought that if the village found out I was…like that…they'd treat me different. As in worse. I'd lose all my respect, I wouldn't be a real man, I'd be the village pariah. Kind of like you were", he said to Hiccup, "only worse. No offence" he added, somewhat as an afterthought.

"None taken" Hiccup shrugged it off, "but I think you were worried over nothing. If anyone thinks there's something wrong with you for being a rasser, they're the ones with the problem. It's nobody's business what you do in bed, long as no-one's hurt. People are just different. I know that, better than most."

"And of course _we_ won't treat you any different. We're your friends, muttonhead" Astrid rolled her eyes at him. "Look, you don't have to decide right now. But if you want to be together officially, with Ruffnut as your concubine to keep it proper…all I'm saying is, the offer's open" she told them.

Fishlegs smiled shyly, but happily; Snotlout was fighting to keep a grin off his face. "Thanks, Chief. Astrid." He cleared his throat. "We…we'll think about it."

* * *

The decision was made. The prisoners were interrogated about their lords or employers; at first they refused to co-operate, but changed their tunes once it was clear that doing so was the fastest way off these devil-accursed islands.

Adulfr was informed that he would be imprisoned on Berk until the ransom for himself, his men and anyone who refused or had no-one to demand it of had been paid. He was not pleased, but managed to shelve his pride long enough to beg – ask – demand that Skadi be returned to her wild home. "I don't want her trapped on an island of bloodthirsty dragons, or stuck in a cage" he declared.

Everyone not native to Berk started making their way home. Klaus bid Magnus and Brannild a reluctant farewell; he wished he could stay, but his own family were waiting for him. The _Crashing Tide_ 's crew set out to deliver the ransom notes; and at Hiccup's request, show the various lords a letter he'd written explaining the truth about Adulfr's grudge against him. He hoped it would help.

The _Tempest's_ crew headed back to the Med with a couple of salvaged vessels, carrying the surviving speechless dragons. "Don't worry; we'll take care of them" Nicole assured Hiccup. He believed her; she had helped to protect his wife and son at risk to herself, if he hadn't trusted her before he would now.

Ragnar, Mikel and Ingrid were returning to Smoking Bay on Torch. Isak, on the other hand, would be flying with his new dragon, Frelsari. Hiccup and offered to help them form a mental link, so they could talk to each other properly. Isak and Frelsari agreed, so Hiccup forged the link, well practiced at it by now. "It should be permanent, hopefully" he explained, after rider and dragon had said hello.

Toothless and Frelsari looked up at the sound of footsteps. Two of the freedmen were hovering nearby, having frozen when the dragons spotted them. Hiccup beckoned them closer and they approached hesitantly. "Hi, Sigurd, Onarr" he greeted Adulfr's former thrall and Sigurd's best friend. "What brings you over?"

Sigurd cleared his throat and explained, "We've been hearing so many tales and rumours about you, Lord Hiccup, most of which are, forgive us, rather hard to believe. They're saying you're immortal, that you can hear dragon's thoughts and bestowed upon your people the same gift…please, we mean no disrespect, we were only curious whether there were kernels of truth to these stories."

Hiccup blinked. "I'm not a lord" he denied immediately, "and I'm not immortal, either. As for hearing dragon's thoughts…that part's true. Well, sort of. I can only hear their projected thoughts, it's not like I'm reading their minds…I just gave Isak here the ability, so he and Frelsari can talk to each other" Hiccup explained, gesturing to the Icelandic man and his black-and-purple Fire-Scale.

Onarr looked like he was struggling not to voice something. "But how?" he blurted, "I'm sorry, but how is that possible? These people keep saying you and your dragon are heart bound, but what does that even mean? Why do you have this gift, or curse, or whatever it is?" he demanded. Then his eyes widened, and he hastily backtracked. "No, that was – out of line, I'm sorry, please don't " –

"Whoa! Relax, I'm not offended. You're freedmen now, remember, you're not going to be punished for speaking out" Hiccup reminded him. "Look, I…it's complicated, okay? I can't tell you everything. I shouldn't really be telling you _anything._ I can understand dragons because Toothless and I are heart bound, and we're heart bound because we're soulmates. That's all I know for certain."

Sigurd looked intrigued, Onarr looked sceptical, and Isak looked bored. "I could let you hear thought-speak, if you like" Hiccup offered the two freedmen. "If that's alright with you" he added to Toothless, who rolled his eyes at his rider.

*Sure, why not? Thanks for asking me _before_ offering to do it* Toothless responded, sarcasm clear in his tone and the hood of his eyes. Hiccup winced. *Sorry, bud* he apologised. Toothless forgave him graciously, and then reminded him of an idea he'd had. This was an opportunity to test it out…

Onarr and Sigurd discussed whether or not they should take him up on the offer. The latter wanted to try it, and Onarr reluctantly agreed. "Alright. We'll let you do it, sir. I mean, uh…" Sigurd trailed off, unsure how to address him.

"Just call me Hiccup. It's fine. Actually…Isak, why don't you have a go?"

Isak stared at him. "You want me to…Hiccup, I can't do that. I don't have this, this ability that you have" –

"But you do! I just gave it to you. Look, I'm not special. Just because I was the first human, maybe in the whole world, to hear thought-speak, it doesn't mean I have to be the only one. And I'm not. If you can hear thought-speak, there's no reason you shouldn't be able to use it, or let other people hear it…and if you can, if people besides me can share this _amazing_ gift, it, it could…"

*It would change everything* Toothless finished for him.

With an exasperated sigh, Isak protested, "I don't even know how!"

"Look, all you've gotta do is put one hand on Frelsari, the other hand on Sigurd, and project an image of Frelsari into his mind. Then tell him what I told you. You've got to believe it can happen, intend for it to happen. _Will it_ to happen. That's the secret. That, and keeping an open mind. Isak, please. Just try it."

"… _Fine._ But I'm not going to touch his forehead. We're total strangers."

"I don't think it will work otherwise."

"I don't think it will work at all" Isak deadpanned. He turned to Sigurd, and reluctantly placed one hand on Sigurd's forehead, the other on Frelsari's snout. They closed their eyes and he focused, trying to project his dragon's image into Sigurd's mind. "Can you see him or not?"

"With my eyes closed?" Sigurd felt the need to clarify. "Uh…sort of? He's really blurry, though."

At a nudge from Toothless, Hiccup asked "Mind if I help? Just relax, okay, you guys look like you're constipated." Before they could protest, he pressed his fingers to their foreheads and focused on strengthening the very shaky connection. "What are you _doing_?" Isak demanded, unsettled by this violation of personal space, in more ways than one. "Haddock, get out of my head!"

"You didn't mind before! Isak, you can do this. Focus on what you want to happen. Sigurd, keep an open mind" Hiccup advised.

At last, Sigurd declared "I can see it…the dragon, in my mind." Hiccup stepped back and crossed his fingers on both hands. This could work. It had to work. _Please let it work._ Isak repeated what Hiccup had told him. Then Sigurd gasped and stumbled back, putting a hand to his forehead.

"Oh, my…that felt very strange. It felt like…like…"

"Like a thread's been pulled taut in the back of your head?" Hiccup suggested.

"Yes, exactly" he nodded. "So…did it work?"

"Only one way to find out. Frelsari, say something."

*Like what?* the dragon inquired. Sigurd's jaw dropped. "I – I heard him! Your dragon, he spoke!" he exclaimed, eyes wide in amazement. Onarr's expression turned from sceptical to wondering as his friend begged him to try it himself.

"It worked" Hiccup whispered. A huge grin spread over his face. "It worked! YES! Isak, that was brilliant!"

"Thank you. Now _let go_."

"Sorry!" Hiccup released him. "Got carried away. But it worked! I was right!"

*You know if it hadn't worked, you and Isak would have looked stupid, right?*

"Yeah, that did occur to me" he admitted blithely, still grinning. "Toothless, c'mon, we've gotta tell everyone!" Hiccup leapt onto his dragon's saddle, and the Night Fury took to the air, both of them whooping in delight.

Isak looked at Sigurd and Onarr. "What do you think of the Dragon Whisperer?"

Sigurd hesitantly replied, "He seems…"

"Strange" Onarr finished bluntly. He flinched a bit, but passed it off as a shrug.

"Indeed" Isak nodded, "but I think that man is going to change the world."

* * *

(1) I felt like this could be a plot hole so I wanted to address it. Basically, dragons have the innate ability to understand thought-speak (and by extension human speech), but they have to be taught how to do it themselves by adult dragons, either from exposure or lessons.

Adulfr's dragons were raised by humans (with a very loose definition of 'raised') and didn't encounter think-speaking adult dragons until they were large enough to fight, by which point it was too late. With Urchin, there were adult dragons already there since Drago was building up his army even before finding Urchin, so he was exposed to thought-speak.

(2) Weregild = man price, if someone was injured or killed the victim / family of the victim would demand payment from the perpetrator. It was either that or killing the guy themselves, which usually led to bloody feuds.

Aaaaaand done! Thanks for sticking with me this far, guys. The series has come a long way, huh? And there's much further yet to go. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to plan out the last four stories of the Heart Bind Saga. See you later!


End file.
